


Sleep With Me

by kawaiidonut



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Aoba in Lingerie, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Facials, Human!Clear, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rimming, everything is normal kind of??, slight mizusei, unholy amounts of fluff, warning for homophobia in chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/pseuds/kawaiidonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troubled teen Aoba Seragaki finds himself in a less-than-desirable situation! How will he survive spending an entire school term living with his grandmother?</p><p>(More importantly, how will he get the white-haired, glasses-clad, shoujo-manga-reading dork in his math class to sleep with him?)</p><p>DMMD high school AU!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this story for the past few weeks and I have decided to post it! The high school in this story works a bit differently than regular high schools in Japan but you can chalk that up to artistic liberty!
> 
> P.S. I think if Aoba saw Clear without his mask from the start, he would have fallen in love instantly! That was the inspiration for this story.

Aoba knew he was...promiscuous, to say the least. Everybody knew. Even his dog probably did. It wasn't something he was ashamed of. He liked having sex; what was wrong with that?

So, when his parents received a call from the school to have a meeting with the principal, they hadn't been entirely shocked when they had found out why.

"Your son has been expelled," the old man had explained to them, tugging at his shirt collar to loosen it. "He was caught in the midst of, ahem, _illicit relations_  with a teacher by a fellow student. Rest assured the teacher will face their own repercussions."

"You can't expect me to have a hot teacher and _not_  have sex with him," Aoba had snarled under his breath, slouching in his seat with crossed arms. His mother had given him a disapproving glare. Even Aoba knew he had gone too far this time.

On the way home, his parents had given him a serious lecture on how he needed to get his act together.

That was how he ended up here, on a lame island he hadn't been to since he was twelve, doomed to spend the next school term living with his grandmother. Apparently, he needed a "fresh start" to clear his head.

He seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot on his first day at his new school, however, when he managed to piss off the wrong people, finding himself on the receiving end of a beating outside the building. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong, really. Someone made a comment at him about his hair and he made a few back and soon they were throwing punches. The other guy called his friends over, though, and they ganged up on him pretty quick.

"Hey, stop it! Stop hitting him!" A voice called out as someone ran towards the one-sided fight. The guys looked at each other, horrified, before they spun on their heels and ran away, shoving Aoba to the ground one last time.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked him, sounding much closer this time. Aoba looked up. There was a white-haired boy with black-rimmed glasses leaning towards him with an outstretched hand. He was wearing the same uniform as Aoba so he knew he was a student. The way his sweater clung to his broad shoulders hinted at something far more interesting underneath.

Aoba was about to disappoint his parents so hard.

"Are you okay?" The angel asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aoba huffed before standing up without the other boy's help. His smile didn't falter, though, even as he retracted his hand.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you a new student?"

"Yes."

He looked at Aoba as if he expected him to elaborate, but he never did. The boy simply nodded.

"What class do you have right now?" He asked, obviously trying to help Aoba however he could. Aoba decided to let him.

"Lemme find my schedule," he mumbled, digging around in his backpack. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it over.

"Oh!" His face lit up. "I have the same class now! Let's go together!"

"Sure," Aoba shrugged, allowing the other boy to lead the way. He took it as an opportunity to check out his ass (which was not disappointing in the slightest).

"Clear," the teacher called curtly when the pair entered the classroom. "You're late."

"I'm very sorry," the boy apologized, wincing (his name was Clear? What the fuck kind of name was that?). "I was helping a new student find their way around."

The teacher pursed their lips and huffed. "Fine." They looked to Aoba, face softening. "Would you mind introducing yourself, please?"

"Uh, yes," he looked around the room. "My name is Aoba Seragaki, and I recently came here to live with my grandmother. I hope you can welcome me here."

The class murmured various greetings before the teacher gestured for them to sit down. Clear, of course, made Aoba sit beside him. He paid attention to the lesson while Aoba let his mind wander, looking around the room at his classmates. Everyone was fairly average-looking. There were a few interesting faces (did that guy over there have a teardrop tattoo?), but Clear was definitely the best looking one there (aside from Aoba himself, of course).

The bell rang, and Aoba hadn't taken any notes. He mentally shrugged. It was his first day, after all.

Clear asked him if he remembered how to find his locker, and Aoba was embarrassed to realize that he hadn't. He offered to help him find it, steering him by the elbow, not waiting for an answer.

People smiled and said hello to Clear as they walked down the hall together. Some people asked who his new friend was, and Aoba cut in, clarifying that they weren't friends. Sure, he was attracted to Clear, but it was strictly physical. They were not friends. They would never be friends.

"Our lockers are just down the hall from each other!" Clear smiled when they finally found it.

"Of course they are," Aoba huffed, turning on his heel. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to get to class."

"Do you know where it is?"

Aoba didn't see anything but genuine concern on Clear's face, but he still glared at him scathingly as he dug his schedule out of his bag again. Clear looked at the paper.

"What a coincidence!" Aoba was sure he was trying to be annoying at this point. "We have the same class again!"

"Great. Lead the way."

Clear prattled on and on about how he just had to introduce Aoba to his friends. He clarified that he was friends with pretty much everyone, but that his really close friends were in the class that they were headed to. Aoba tuned most of it out, but he got the gist of it. Noiz (Clear had specified that it was spelled with a 'z') was German and liked computers, Koujaku was good at styling girls' hair so he had a lot of sex. Aoba wondered if Koujaku could style his hair (wink wink).

When they sat down with Clear's friends, the one with emo bangs looked up and smiled, slight confusion in his red eyes. The other one didn't respond.

"I'd like to introduce you to Aoba. He's a new student," Clear smiled.

"Oi," the nicer one nudged the loser who was staring at his phone. "Don't be fucking rude. At least look up, you prick."

"You can't tell me what to do when you couldn't even pass sixth grade, dumbass."

"You little--"

"Guys!" Clear held up his hands, laughing uncomfortably. "Please don't fight."

"Sorry," the apparently-still-nicer one sighed. "I'm Koujaku. It's nice to meet you."

Upon closer inspection, Aoba could see that he had a large scar across his nose, and several across his knuckles. That, coupled with the way Clear scared those guys off earlier that day, made Aoba wonder if they were in some kind of fight club. He thought that was kind of hot.

"Hey. I'm Noiz." The punk-ass twerp finally mumbled a greeting. Once Aoba got a good look at all of Noiz's piercings, he realized that both of Clear's friends looked kind of emo.

"Nice to meet you, too," Aoba grumbled. He was sitting with Koujaku in the next row over, Noiz in front and Clear diagonal from him. He was content because he wouldn't have to listen to Clear talk, but he could still stare at that perfect jawline.

"You know," Koujaku whisper-called to him from his desk, "he's a giant nerd."

"Who?" Aoba asked, though he knew that Koujaku had seen him staring.

Koujaku jerked his head towards Clear, who was busy talking to another student, and elaborated, saying, "He doesn't party. I don't even think he's dated anyone. Sure, Noiz and I are fun, but _he_ doesn't do anything but study and read shoujo manga."

"I don't care," Aoba whispered back.

"Also," Koujaku barrelled on as if he hadn't heard him, "he's really fucking weird. So weird, you don't even know. You don't _wanna_ know."

Aoba's eyes narrowed. "What, are you trying to scare me off? Are you in love with him or something?"

"What-- Why-- No!" He was extremely flustered, face almost turning the colour of his eyes. "No. I like girls. I'm just warning you, because it seems like _you_ don't, and I don't want you going after the wrong guy and wasting your time, is all." He looked around, probably checking if anyone had heard their exchange. "I don't think you guys are the same kind of person."

"I haven't even been here _one day,_ " Aoba groaned. "I don't care about any of this. I'm not even going to be here that long, anyway."

Koujaku raised an eyebrow, but the teacher started talking, so he reluctantly turned to face the front.

After that class had ended, Aoba managed to find his way around for his next two classes. When lunch rolled around, Clear invited Aoba to eat with them, but Aoba said no. Koujaku then asked if he had something better to do, and Aoba didn't know what to say, so he ended up going with them.

It was fairly uneventful. Noiz knocked Koujaku's sandwich out of his hands, Koujaku yelled at him, Noiz yelled back, they ended up sharing Noiz's spaghetti. Clear tried to talk to Aoba but he kept his guard up, so Clear pulled a shoujo manga out of his backpack and read it quietly. The bell rang and Aoba headed to his next class, which he didn't have with Clear. He still offered to walk him there, though. Aoba reluctantly agreed.

Aoba didn't pay attention to the class at all. He kept rethinking Koujaku's words over and over again, and the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like a challenge. He wanted to prove Koujaku wrong.

He considered for a moment that he was only scrambling for a reason to pursue Clear, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

It was his goal, he decided, to have slept with Clear by the time he went back to live with his parents. He knew he could do it. He had managed to seduce a _teacher_ , for Christ's sake (and Mink had been a tough nut to crack). This would be his easiest chase yet.

At the end of the school day, Aoba walked down the halls to his locker with his mind racing, trying to come up with a plan. He saw that Clear was at his own locker down the hall, and when he spotted Aoba, he walked over.

"Did you manage to find your way around alright?" He smiled.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

His snark didn't faze Clear. "I'm glad you didn't have any more trouble. People at this school are really nice, for the most part. Those guys are the exception."

Aoba had almost forgotten about what had happened that morning. He realized that Clear was probably only being so kind because he wanted to change Aoba's first impression of the school. He didn't know how that made him feel.

"Thank you for helping me," he managed to say politely. However, when he noticed how Clear kept standing there, not saying anything, the snark returned. "What, you wanna walk me home, or something?"

Clear looked away. "I thought it might be a good idea, in case you get lost."

Aoba sighed. He wanted to tell Clear off, to yell at him to stop being so fake-nice, but he decided to let it go. He had been helping him all day, after all.

"Alright," he shrugged, "Let's go."

Clear lit up. Aoba had to avert his eyes; it was like staring at the sun.

"So where do you live?" Clear asked once they had left the school.

"In the sketchier part of town," he mumbled.

"Really? Me too! Where specifically?"

Aoba told him the address.

"Aww," Clear pouted, "We don't live as close as I thought."

"Where do you live?" (Not that he cared.)

Clear mumbled unintelligibly and changed the subject, which Aoba thought was strange.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters? What about pets?"

"I have one brother, his name is Sei, but he lives at home with my parents. I also have a dog, Ren, who I brought with me."

"At home? Where is home?"

"Somewhere that isn't here. I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's okay." He stopped pressing. After a moment, he started talking again. "I know you didn't ask me, but I have two brothers. They're twins and they're younger than me."

"Oh? Are they nice?"

He smiled. "No."

Aoba laughed. "How so?"

"They're terrible. They don't care about anyone but themselves. I still love them, though, because they're my brothers and I have to."

Aoba laughed again. "Do you have any pets?"

"I have a cat. Her name is Jelly and she's white and fluffy."

"So she looks like you, then?"

"Ehh?"

Aoba gestured to Clear's head. "You know, your hair."

It was Clear's turn to laugh. "I never thought of that! I suppose Jelly and I do look a bit alike."

They arrived at Aoba's house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Clear smiled, starting to turn away and head to his own home.

(Maybe this would be easier than he thought.)

"Do you want to come inside?" Aoba lowered his eyelids slightly. He didn't want to scare him off, but he wanted him to get the message at least a little bit.

"Ah, thank you, but I think..."

"My granny isn't home."

"I'm really sorry, but I actually need to go home and do homework. Besides, my grandfather always told me that it's rude to go into someone's home while they're out."

Aoba nodded, not knowing what to say. Clear was either too stupid to get it, or too kind to outright reject Aoba, so he let it go for now. He wasn't giving up, though.

He opened the front door, waving as Clear walked away. A dark blue puff of fur came running at him, barking.

"Hey, Ren," Aoba laughed, scooping him up in his arms and nuzzling him against his face. It was nice to see someone familiar after experiencing so many new things in one day. He carried him to the sofa and snuggled up with him, turning the television on. He fell asleep while he waited for his granny to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to upload the second chapter tonight, too, so here it is! I have nine chapters written in total, but I'm not finished yet. I hope you like it! :)

The next day at school, Aoba was in a determined mood. He only had the duration of the term to get Clear to fuck him, and he _really_ wanted Clear to fuck him, so he needed to make it happen soon. His mouth got dry every time he thought about it.

He considered enlisting Koujaku and Noiz for help, but he felt some hesitation. It didn't seem like Koujaku wanted Aoba to hang around with Clear, but maybe that was just his impression of it. He still wasn't sure if he was going to tell them or not.

However, when Clear spotted him at his locker and walked over to him, smiling, he realized he was desperate enough to ask for all the help he could get.

"Hi, Aoba! How are you this morning?"

"Fine."

"What did you do last night?"

"Nothing. Fell asleep."

"Did you do the math homework?"

"There was math homework?"

Clear laughed. "Yes. I'm assuming you didn't do the history homework either?"

"There was history homework?"

Clear laughed even harder. Aoba smiled a bit, too, which made Clear look at him oddly.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He touched his hand to his own chin.

"No, no, it's just I haven't seen you smile at all, and you just did!"

"It was an accident. I'm tired, I'm not thinking straight." The bell rang.

"Oh no," Clear looked a bit worried. "We might be late again!"

"I don't care." He started walking with him anyway, though.

Clear looked at him disapprovingly. "You should!"

"Look," Aoba sighed. "I'm not--"

"Hey Clear!" A girl across the hall shouted over the noise of the hallway, smiling and waving. "Thanks for the help last night!"

"Oh, it wasn't a problem!" He called back as they passed by.

Aoba didn't want to look like he cared, so he didn't ask about it, but he wondered who that girl was. Did she like Clear? Did Clear like her? Come to think of it, he wasn't even entirely sure if Clear was interested in men or not. That hadn't stopped Aoba before, but it had made it much more difficult.

It was really looking like he would have to ask Clear's friends for help.

In math class, Aoba (stealthily) watched Clear out of the corner of his eye instead of paying attention. Clear had the sleeves of his uniform sweater pushed up to his elbows, drawing attention to his flawless upper arms. Aoba wanted to fuck him.

"Seragaki?" The teacher called. "I know this is only your second day, but could you give us your answer to this question?"

_Fuck._

"Use mine," Clear whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Look at my page and read it out."

"Uh," Aoba stalled, reading the answer. "Pi root two?"

"Correct! Very good," the teacher smiled. "You're picking it up already!"

"Yeah," Aoba laughed, looking down at his desk. Once the teacher had moved his attention elsewhere, he whispered his thanks to Clear. Clear smiled in reply.

Aoba wanted to fuck him.

In history class, Aoba sat beside Koujaku again. Before class officially started, Clear and Noiz were chatting about computers or something, so Aoba took his chance.

"Koujaku," he called quietly. "I need your help with something."

"The homework?" His brow furrowed. "I didn't do it."

"Not the homework, I need you to--" He cut himself off. "On second thought, can I talk to you about it later? Give me your number so I can text you about it."

"O-Okay," Koujaku reluctantly agreed, visibly confused.

"Ooh! I haven't given you my number yet, Aoba! Give me your phone so I can put it in!" Clear didn't wait for an answer before he took Aoba's phone from his hand. "What's your passcode?"

"Give me that," he grumbled, taking his phone back and unlocking it. "Just tell me your numbers." Koujaku and Clear told him their numbers, and Aoba texted them both so they had his. The three of them looked to Noiz expectantly.

"Ugh, fine." He gave Aoba his number, too.

"Now we can add him to the group text!" Clear cheered.

"Does that mean you can take me out of it?" Noiz grumbled.

"No," Koujaku snapped. Noiz rolled his eyes but didn't reply.

Aoba couldn't pay attention in class. He kept staring at Clear's broad shoulders, wishing he could rest his ankles on them while Clear pounded relentlessly into his--

"Seragaki?" The teacher called.

"Not again," Aoba mumbled to himself.

Her eyes narrowed. "Is there something particularly interesting on the back of Clear's head that makes it impossible for you to pay attention to the lesson?"

Clear's back visibly stiffened. Aoba could feel his own face reddening.

"Ah, I'm very sorry. It won't happen again."

A few minutes later, Aoba's phone lit up. He checked it as discreetly as he could. It was a text from Koujaku.

"Do u want me to hook u up with Clear? Is that what's going on?

Aoba's blush grew darker. "Ya y is that a problem?"

"No he probably likes u but it's still weird, like why do u like him? He's weird n he reads shoujo manga."

"Have u seen him tho? He's rly hot."

"Ya I kno he's rly hot but what makes u think he'd want to do that w u?"

"U literally just said he probably likes me."

"Oh w/e."

"Ya so will u help me?"

"Ugh fine but don't tell Noiz."

"Why?"

"B/c he'll def tell clear about it?"

"Oh rly well promise u won't tell Noiz. Or Clear for that matter."

"Ya I promise."

"Thank u."

"Ya w/e but don't come crying to me when u find urself tied up on his bed in a sailor moon costume."

"What."

"Haha jk." A second later, he got another text. "Well actually idk what kinda stuff he's into, he could be rly kinky."

"It'd be hard to shock me lmao trust me."

"Ur not a virgin?"

"No why is he?"

"Probably idk. I'm his best friend I think I would know if he wasn't."

"Maybe he's fucking Noiz."

"No! Ew who would want to fuck Noiz?"

"Probably u lmao."

"No ew ew ew! He's so greasy. Besides I only like girls."

"Rly? B/c I think Noiz likes u."

Koujaku took a minute to reply. "Rly?"

"Nah lmao. Well maybe but idk. Ur straight anyway right?"

"Right lmao."

The bell rang. Class was over and Aoba still didn't have a single note. Maybe he could ask Clear to borrow his notebook?

At lunch, the four of them sat together again. Aoba figured he was a permanent member of their group from that point on. He didn't consider them his friends, though. They were just the people he hung out with. There was a difference.

Aoba texted Koujaku from across the table. "Do u think I should ask him to help me catch up w homework and try to get him then?"

"Sure y not? That could work."

"K I'll do that later."

When lunch was over, Aoba said goodbye to his new acquaintances and walked with Clear to the hallway that their lockers were in.

"Say, Clear," he started, "Do you think you could help me catch up with homework tonight? I haven't really taken any good notes."

"Too busy staring at the back of my head, eh?" He chuckled.

Aoba sputtered. "I was just--"

"No, no, I get it. You were just staring absently, and it just happened to be at the back of my head." He didn't sound sarcastic at all.

"Y-Yeah."

Aoba nearly slept through his afternoon classes. He daydreamed about Clear fucking him on his bed, against the wall, on the stairs, just inside the front door of his house, in the shower after they woke up the morning after their sex marathon... He daydreamed about the bleary look in Clear's eyes as he would wake up beside him, the sleepy smile on his face--

Wait. What? No, no. His cock. He only cared about his cock. Not his stupid handsome face or his dreamy smile or his warm lavender eyes.

Fuck.

Aoba didn't like him. He only wanted to fuck him.

Right?

Right, he told himself, over and over again. He just met him and he was becoming attached to the first person who had showed him kindness. That was all. (Did Aoba just call his smile "dreamy?" _Fuck._ )

Clear was waiting for him at his locker when he arrived. Aoba pushed all of the giddy-schoolgirl-type thoughts out of his head and calmly smiled at him.

"So are you going to come to my house to help me?"

"Oh, yes, of course! I'm always eager to help people with schoolwork."

Aoba mentally rolled his eyes, but he kept the neutral-positive expression on his face. "Great! Thank you so much."

The walk to Aoba's house was filled with Clear asking Aoba about the second half of his day. Aoba admitted that he didn't pay attention in either of his classes, and it wasn't because he was staring at Clear, because Clear wasn't there. Clear laughed at that.

"My granny isn't going to be home until eight," Aoba informed him when they arrived at his home.

"I know you have some problems with that, but I asked my granny about it ahead of time and she said it was fine."

He smiled politely. "That's fine, then."

Aoba had this in the bag. He was glad he had chosen to put his sexy undies on that morning.

Opening the door, he called to Ren that he was home. Ren came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey there, Re--"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! He is so cute! Look how tiny and fluffy he is! Oh my gosh, can I pet him? Please, Aoba, can I pet him?"

"Sure, just let him get used to you first." "Of course!" He held his hand out and let Ren sniff him. Ren licked the back of his hand.

"He likes you," Aoba noted, smiling.

"Can I pet him now?"

"Go ahead." Clear pet him then, fluffing up his fur and flattening it and fluffing it back up again, murmuring to Ren about how fluffy he was.

"Okay, Clear," Aoba laughed, "we should really head upstairs."

"Can we bring Ren?"

"Sure."

Aoba led Clear to his room and told him to sit on his bed because he didn't have a desk. He sat beside him, making sure their legs were touching. He let Clear tell him about the math and history lessons, and he really tried to listen this time. He actually understood most of it.

"Would you like to copy my notes?" Clear opened his backpack, digging through it, looking for his notebooks. Aoba could see a dog-eared volume of Kuragehime shoved in with his school supplies. "I keep them organized by date, but they're colour-coded based on importance--"

"You know," Aoba put a hand on his bicep, stilling his movements. "That sweater looks really good on you; better than it does on me."

He was going to say something about how it would look even better on the floor but Clear started talking.

"Really? I always thought it looked like it strained slightly across my shoulders and chest, but it makes me feel better to hear you say that!"

Aoba's demeanor fell slightly, but he didn't give up. He was about to try a different line, but Clear started talking again.

"I think it looks good on you, too, though, Aoba. You have such a small frame, it makes you look very cute."

Cute? Aoba didn't want to be cute. He decided to voice his concern.

"I don't want to look cute," he pouted slightly. 

"Oh? That's a shame. I think you're very cute, and I don't think that's a bad thing at all."

Aoba didn't know if he meant the good kind of cute or little-kid-cute, and he didn't want to make his secret agenda too obvious, so he kept his question to himself.

"Whatever."

He was afraid that Clear would try to leave, so he scrambled to find something to say. Suddenly, Clear's stomach grumbled.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, holding an arm over his stomach. "I didn't eat very much at lunch. I should go home."

"Stay. We have food here."

"Are you sure? I don't want to--"

"I want you to stay."

Clear blushed slightly. "Okay."

Aoba led him to the kitchen and dug through the refrigerator. "We have some leftover noodles. There's enough for both of us. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's wonderful, thank you!"

Aoba stuck the container in the microwave and set it to heat the noodles. Clear helped him get bowls and chopsticks ready while they waited. The microwave beeped and Aoba took it out, distributing the noodles evenly between the two bowls. They took them to the table, sitting across from each other.

"Let's eat!" They chimed in unison. Aoba watched Clear's long, slender fingers as he handled the chopsticks, bringing them up to his lips... The way his throat bobbed as he swallowed... He wanted to fuck him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staring at me."

"Uh, no, I was just zoning out again." He swallowed. "Sorry."

"You can stare at me if you want," he smiled, cocking his head to the side. "I don't mind."

Aoba didn't know what to say, so he hummed noncommittally and went back to his noodles.

When they finished, Clear helped Aoba with the dishes. Aoba still didn't want him to leave, so he asked him if he wanted to watch a movie. Clear smiled and said that sounded like a good idea. When Aoba asked him, Clear said he didn't care what they watched, so he just picked something at random. It turned out to be some old movie that his granny liked.

They sat beside each other on the sofa, Aoba gradually scooting closer as the movie went on. The couple on the screen were kissing passionately. Aoba was suddenly grateful for his luck. The movie could help plant the idea-seed in Clear's head.

The people in the movie were straight-up fucking now. Why did his granny like this movie? What a perv.

"Um," Clear mumbled, clearing his throat.

"Should we really be watching this?"

Aoba turned his head to face him. 

"Why not?"

Their breaths mingled in the small space between their lips. This was it. This was his chance. 

Suddenly, Clear backed away. His expression changed, becoming much more cheerful. "Because we should be studying, silly! You're still not totally caught up, and we have a math test in a few weeks." 

The couple on the TV were still moaning in the background. 

How fucking dense  _was_ this guy? 

Aoba rubbed his hand down his own face, exhausted. "You know," he sighed, "Maybe you should come over tomorrow and help me. Maybe you should come over every day that you're not busy." 

"Oh, I'm never busy!" 

Aoba's eyes narrowed. "I thought you said you were busy yesterday?" 

"Ah, well, I kind of made that up." He smiled sheepishly. "I was nervous about going into your house so I lied."

Aoba chuckled. "Stupid. What is there to be nervous about?"

Clear shrugged and mumbled unintelligibly, but agreed to come over after school until Aoba was caught up on schoolwork.

Aoba hadn't given up hope yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Aoba was running out of ideas at this point. He had tried several different ways of hinting over the past two weeks, but Clear hadn't clued in to any of them. How fucking stupid could he be, really?

(Apparently, very stupid.)

 

*     *     *

 

They had been doing homework on Aoba's bed when he had got an idea.

Clear had been shuffling through some papers, not paying attention to Aoba, so he had took it as a chance to throw his pencil across the room.

"Oh no," Aoba had gasped exaggeratedly. "Looks like you've lost your pencil! Don't worry, I'll get it for you."

Slinking off the bed, he had swayed over to the pencil on the far side of the room. He had looked over his shoulder and saw Clear watching him, so he'd bent over slowly, knowing that the waistband of his lace panties would peek out from the top of his jeans. He had arched his back enticingly and wiggled his hips a little before coming back up in one smooth motion.

Clear had still been watching him, brow furrowed.

"Here you go," he had purred, handing the pencil over.

"I was going to tell you," Clear had smiled apologetically, "I have a spare pencil here. But thank you for getting it for me!"

Aoba had felt his eyelid twitch in frustration.

 

*     *     *

 

"What are you eating?" Aoba had asked Clear during lunch one day, though he had obviously been able to see the answer just by looking at his bento.

Clear had smiled. "Strawberries! Do you want one?"

Aoba's stomach had fluttered when Clear picked a berry up between his thumb and forefinger and offered it to him. Leaning in, he'd eaten it directly from his fingers, looking him straight in the eye. He had lingered there for a moment as he'd licked up the small amount of strawberry residue from Clear's skin.

Koujaku had cleared his throat awkwardly and Noiz had stifled a laugh, but Clear had only smiled innocently and offered him another one.

Aoba had huffed and taken it with his fingers that time.

 

*     *     *

 

"Do you work out?" Aoba had asked Clear one afternoon, resting a hand on his bicep.

"A little bit, yeah. Why?"

"You just look like you're really strong." He paused. "Do you think you could lift me up?"

"I could definitely lift you. I don't know how long I could hold you for, though."

Aoba had smiled mischieviously. "Wanna try it out?"

A few minutes of solid convincing later, Aoba had found himself being held bridal-style in Clear's warm, sturdy arms.

"You're not gonna drop me, right?"

"No," Clear had giggled. "Just let go of me so I can hold you up."

Aoba had reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around Clear's neck as he'd felt himself getting lifted up into the air. After a moment, Clear was holding Aoba above his own head, arms only slightly bent at the elbow.

"Oh my god," Aoba had gasped, laughing incredulously. "How are you doing that?"

"You're not that heavy," Clear had said, sounding casual.

After a few minutes, Aoba had felt the arms supporting him start to quiver. Before he knew it, Clear had dropped him.

"Holy motherfucking--" Aoba had shouted breathlessly, though Clear had caught him a moment later. Once he'd realized what had happened, he cackled and smacked him on the head. "You're such an asshole!"

Clear had gently set him down on his feet and went back to the bed. "Come on. We have math homework to do!"

Aoba had rolled his eyes, but followed him anyway.

 

*     *    *

 

"What did your brothers say?" Aoba had asked when Clear handed the phone back to him one evening.

"They said they're fine being by themselves for one night."

"So you can sleep over?"

"Yes, as long as I'm home by noon tomorrow."

Aoba had hummed pensively. "Do you wanna borrow some of my clothes to sleep in?"

Clear had smiled teasingly. "Will they fit?"

Grumbling, Aoba had sifted through his closet, searching for something of his that would fit Clear. He had thrown him a cozy hoodie that was a few sizes too big for him and a pair of sweatpants.

"Do you mind if I change in here?" Aoba had asked, trying to sound innocent.

"No, not at all! It's your house, after all."

Aoba had slowly slid out of his clothes and slipped into his pyjamas, watching as Clear did the same (albeit a little less gracefully).

He had sashayed over to the bed and sat down beside Clear.

"I'm kinda tired," Aoba had fake-yawned. "Do you wanna go to bed now?"

"Yeah, that's fine. We've done enough homework for one night, anyway."

Peeling the blankets back, Aoba had patted the bed enticingly. "Come on, then."

"I-I-I think it would be better if I slept on the floor," Clear had stammered.

"Hmm?" Aoba had pouted. "Why?"

"I don't want to impose. Really, I don't mind sleeping on the floor. Your bed seems kind of small for two people, don't you think?"

Aoba had racked his brain for some kind of suave line about how there would always be room in his bed for Clear (or something), but he had been drawing a blank, so he only sighed and went to get some blankets and pillows for Clear.

 

*     *     *

 

They had been laying on Aoba's bed after school one day. Neither of them had felt like doing homework, so they'd decided to take a nap.

Noticing how sleepy Clear had been, Aoba had taken the opportunity and rested a hand on his solid chest, snuggling up beside him.

Clear had grunted softly and moved away.

Slightly offended, Aoba had figured that Clear must have thought Aoba was doing it in his sleep, and had pushed him away out of respect.

At least, that's what he'd hoped it was. What if Clear just hadn't wanted to snuggle with him?

He had decided to try again, tucking his head under Clear's arm. Clear had sighed softly, but after a moment, Aoba had felt him roll over, resting his face against Aoba's hair.

Humming contentedly, he'd nuzzled his head against Clear's chest.

"Clear?" He had whispered.

There had been no response.

"Cleeeaar?" He'd called a little bit louder.

Still no reply.

A second later, Aoba had heard him snore.

He'd felt like ripping his own hair out. Clear had been asleep the whole time!

 

*     *     *

 

Math class had been particularly boring one morning, so Aoba had pulled out his phone and sent a message to Clear.

"Hey."

Aoba had watched as Clear tapped at his phone. His own phone had lit up a moment later.

"Hi! :)"

"I have a question for u."

"Fire away!"

Aoba had bitten his lip nervously. "Do u like anyone?"

"You mean... _like_ like anyone?"

"Ya. Obviously lmao."

"Not really. I used to like Mizuki but I don't anymore. Why?"

Mizuki. Wasn't that the teardrop guy sitting a few rows over? Aoba had tried to look over without being too obvious about it.

(Damn it. Mizuki was really cute.)

Aoba had shaken his head as if to clear it, trying to get back on track. "So u like guys then?"

"Well, technically I'm bisexual, but I mostly like boys."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Do you like someone?"

Aoba had blushed and his heartbeat had quickened as he replied. "Yes."

"Who is it? If you don't mind me asking."

"Koujaku."

Clear hadn't replied for a while, so Aoba had panicked and sent a follow-up text.

"I'm kidding! It's not koujaku. But I like someone that u know lmao."

"How well do I know them?"

"U know him rly well. Like RLY well lmao."

"Him? So you like boys, too?"

"Yeah exclusively boys."

"That's really interesting!"

Aoba had smirked at his phone. "It is? ;)"

"Yes! I like being friends with other queer people. I feel like we can understand each other better."

Clear had been missing the point.

"So ur not curious about who I like?"

"Sure I'm curious! But I want you to tell me when you're ready."

Aoba had rolled his eyes and given up for the time being, setting his phone face-down on his desk and turning back to face the teacher.

 

*     *     *

 

What else could he have tried? Clear seemed to be getting used to how close Aoba would sit beside him and the way he would subtly touch him every so often.

Sitting (extremely close) beside Clear on the sofa in his living room, he sighed, looking around absently and rubbing his neck.

Clear looked up. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah," he huffed. "I'm bored. Can we take a break for a while?"

"Sure! We've been working very hard, after all. What do you want to do?"

Aoba flopped down, resting his head in Clear's lap. "Pet me."

"Wh--" Clear sputtered. "Ehh?"

"You heard me."

"Well, yes, I _heard_  you, but..." He placed a hand on Aoba's head gingerly. "It's an odd request, wouldn't you agree?"

"No." He made a soft sound in the back of his throat as Clear started to comb his fingers through his hair.

Is this how Ren felt when people pet him? No wonder he liked it so much.

Aoba wasn't exactly sure how this fit in with his plan. It had something to do with developing physical intimacy, right? Getting Clear acquainted with the thought of touching him? That must have been it.

"You have very pretty hair, Aoba," Clear cooed. "It's very soft."

Aoba could feel his face heating up. He was about to reply when the sound of a key turning in the front door lock made him spring up into a sitting position.

"I'm home!" A gruff voice called from the entryway.

Damn it, Granny! He had actually been getting somewhere this time.

He looked over to Clear, finding his face just as flushed as Aoba's surely was. They shared a knowing look before getting up to help Tae with the groceries.

Was Clear finally starting to get it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used this chapter as an excuse to both skip forward two weeks in time and to write Clear and Aoba in a variety of situations! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> Aoba is getting somewhere, don't worry! His efforts will soon pay off!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate title for this chapter is "Aoba Finally Catches a Break."

Aoba's phone lit up in math class. It was Koujaku.

"How's the Clear thing going?"

He tapped out a reply, angling his phone away from the boy in question who was looking at him curiously.

"Idk it's been like two weeks and nothing's really happened, he's kind of stupid and he doesn't get what i'm trying to do. Or he gets it and he's pretending he doesn't so he doesn't have to hurt my feelings."

"No he def likes u. Trust me."

"Has he told u or something?"

"No but I can tell. U just need to try harder."

"K. Thanks for helping me btw."

"No prob, what are friends for? Lmao."

Aoba stifled a smile. He was happy that Koujaku was his friend. He supposed that Clear was his friend, too, but it was different because Aoba wanted to have sex with Clear.

Speaking of Clear, Aoba was starting to lose steam on his pursuit. He didn't know exactly what to try aside from outright telling him. That probably would have worked, but it would have been too easy. He wanted a _bit_ of a challenge, at least.

His phone lit up again.

"If you pay attention, you might not need me to help you so much :)." It was from Clear.

Aoba scoffed to himself, then realized that Clear probably didn't mean it maliciously, so he let it go. He thought for a moment about how he should reply. A light bulb flickered on in his head and he warily tapped out a very risky reply, barely looking at the screen out of embarrassment.

"I like it when u help me with stuff ;)." He sent it and immediately regretted it. That was stupid. Why did he say that?

Clear looked over to him briefly, then started tapping at his phone again.

"I can help you with things other than homework, you know."

Aoba's breath stopped. What did _that_ mean?

"Maybe u should help me with something other than homework tonight ;)."

"What did you have in mind?"

Aoba's fingers were shaking. "Surprise me."

Aoba asked Clear to meet him at his house a little bit later than usual so he could get ready. Clear said that was fine.

When Aoba got home, he texted Koujaku that he was pretty sure it was going to happen. Koujaku replied with good luck wishes and a thumbs-up emoji. 

Aoba changed into the sexiest lingerie he owned (he owned a lot of it) and wore a robe and silk lounge pants over it. He made sure he was adequately groomed so he could make a good first impression with Clear.

When Aoba heard a cute little rhythm being knocked on his front door, he figured it was Clear. Just to be sure, he looked through the peephole and saw Clear standing on his doorstep with a few grocery bags. Maybe Koujaku was right, and Clear really was a freak, Aoba wondered as he opened the door. What else would he need all that stuff for?

"Hi, A--oh, you changed out of your uniform?"

"I wanted to get a little more comfortable," he purred.

"Well, that's good, because we're gonna be busy!" He exclaimed cheerfully. Aoba was about to say something to get things moving but Clear was still talking. He sure talked a lot.

"I don't mean any offense, but I noticed that you don't have any cooking skills at all, so I thought I would be able to help you with that instead of schoolwork for a change!" He smiled brightly and lifted the bag up.

Aoba could have fallen to the floor and screamed. He didn't know what else to do. Nobody was _that_ stupid. But after a moment of seriously considering punching Clear in the face, he decided to let it go, sighing. "Sure. I'm gonna go put a sweater on, though. It's a little chilly in here. You can just set that up in the kitchen, though, if you don't mind?"

"Of course!" He smiled and headed to the kitchen counter as Aoba ascended the stairs.

With a sour look on his face, Aoba carefully unhooked the lacy one-piece he had strapped to his body and dug around his closet for a sweater. Once he was dressed again, he went to the kitchen to see what Clear was up to.

"Oh, wow," he breathed. There was a lot of food on the counter. Like, a _lot_ of food.

"Is it too much?" Clear asked, a bit worried. Aoba smiled and assured him it was fine, thanking him for being so generous. Clear said it wasn't a problem at all.

Maybe he was actually starting to like Clear a _little_ bit.

They spent three hours cooking a variety of things. Aoba wondered if Clear planned on teaching him everything he knew. He wasn't doing a very good job of learning, but Clear was patient and he said it was kind of cute that Aoba had so little skill.

"It's okay that you're not good at it," he assured him, "because I am, and all we need is one person, right?"

Aoba knew that Clear was only talking about that moment, but the thought of Clear cooking for both of them for the rest of their lives together made him so flustered that he could barely manage more than a mumbled reply.

Maybe he liked Clear more than a little bit.

Tae came home earlier than usual that evening, surprised to see all the food that they (read: Clear) had prepared. Laughing, she remarked that they wouldn't have to cook again for weeks.

As the two of them packed away the leftovers after dinner, Clear suggested that they review for the quiz which was the next day. Aoba begrudgingly agreed.

"We're going upstairs to study, Granny!" He called to the living room where she was sitting, watching a soap opera.

"Fine," she grunted as they disappeared up the stairs.

Aoba was digging around in his room for his math notes when Clear informed him that his phone was vibrating because he had received a text.

"Can you tell me what it says?" He asked absently.

"It's from Koujaku," he stated. "He wants to know how it's going." He paused, looking to Aoba. "How what's going?"

Aoba's head snapped up. His heard his phone vibrate again.

"Now he's asking if I'm...a freak? What is he talking about?"

"Nothing!" Aoba sprang over to the bed where Clear was seated. "Nothing. Can I have my phone?"

"Sure." He passed his phone over, still clearly confused. "Were you talking about me?"

"Kind of," he admitted, tapping out a reply to Koujaku.

"Omfg I'll tell u about it later this is so embarrassing u have to promise not to laugh. But I can't tell u now omfg."

He turned his phone off and set it on his bedside table.

"Let's study, shall we?" He smiled, trying to seem casual. Clear still looked confused as hell.

After a few moments of trying to study, Aoba decided to ease Clear's mind.

"Ugh, okay," he threw his book down on the bed and put his hands on his own knees, looking down. "Koujaku thought we were having sex. That's why he said those things."

"What-- He-- Ehh?" His face quickly reddened. "Why would he think that?"

"I don't know," Aoba lied.

"Did you say something to make him think that?"

"No. I don't know, maybe. No."

"That's really strange," he murmured, putting a finger to his chin as if he were really thinking about it. Aoba thought he was making fun of him, but he let it go. He let a lot of things go when it came to Clear.

"Does he know we're not...?"

"I told him I'd explain it to him later."

"Explain what?"

Aoba paused, trying to come up with an answer.

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me, Aoba."

"Fine," Aoba exhaled harshly through his nose. His voice turned into a grumble as he told him the truth. "I told Koujaku that I thought we were going to have sex tonight."

Clear stared at him for a while, face as red as a tomato. "Why?"

"Because!" He exclaimed, exasperated. "Your texts in math class were a bit ambiguous, you know."

"Ehh? They...were?" Clear took his phone out and looked over their conversation, blushing even darker "Oh. I see what you mean now. I didn't even...realize..."

"You never realize," he groaned, resting his face in his palms. "I've been flirting with you for the past week and you've never responded!"

Clear's eyes widened. "You have? When?"

"Lots of times," he shrugged, feeling kind of relieved that he was finally getting this off his chest. "I bent over so you could see my lacy underwear, I always made sure we were sitting so our thighs were touching, I dropped my pencil in front of you and booty popped my way back up..."

"W-Well," he stammered, blush creeping down his neck. "How was I supposed to know? I'm not experienced with this kind of thing."

"You _pet_ me, for Christ's sake..."

"I just figured you liked having your head touched..." He swallowed. "Not that I didn't like doing it, though. You have very lovely hair."

Aoba blushed. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"I don't know. I've never done anything like this before."

Aoba raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should get some experience," he purred, leaning in closer.

"Are you flirting with me right now?" Clear looked unsure.

"Yes," Aoba chuckled, and kissed him. He kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until Clear broke away, gasping for air.

"You're good at that," he panted.

Aoba stuck his tongue out teasingly. "Wanna see what else I'm good at?"

Clear didn't answer, he simply brought their mouths together again.

"Does this mean you like me?" Clear breathed against his lips.

Aoba smiled dazedly. "I guess so, yeah."

"Good. I like you, too," Clear laughed breathlessly, kissing him again.

Aoba had never really felt anything for the guys he went after. It had always been purely physical attraction from both parties. Aoba didn't think that was a bad thing at all, but he didn't think that the feelings he had for Clear were bad, either. He knew he had sworn that he would never, ever, ever like Clear, not even as a friend, but Aoba supposed that the nerd had grown on him over time. He was quite charming, after all.

Aoba moaned slightly into the now-very-heated kiss and scooted closer to Clear, sliding his hand up the other boy's thigh, dangerously close to his groin.

Clear pulled back. "Um, A-Aoba..."

"What is it?"

"I, um..." He wouldn't meet Aoba's gaze. "I don't think I'm really ready to, uh..."

"Not ready to wh--" Aoba's eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

"I'm sorry--"

"No, don't apologize." He backed away a little bit. "We haven't really known each other that long, anyway. I understand if you feel this is happening too quickly."

"I'm not saying I won't be at some point, but..."

Aoba felt it was imperative that he clarify something. "You're gonna be the top, you know, right?"

"The...top?" His brow furrowed.

"You know," Aoba gestured vaguely. "The one on top. I'm a bottom, I've always been, so that means I always, um...I always...take it. You know?"

"Oh." Clear blushed for about the millionth time. "I get it now."

"Were you worried about bottoming? Because I won't make you do that. I don't like topping, really."

"No, no, that's not--well, it did cross my mind, but that's not why I'm hesitating--"

"You don't need to tell me why. I can wait." His voice turned sultry and he looked to Clear with lidded eyes. "I don't know how long I can stand it, though."

The face Clear made at that was so funny that Aoba laughed out loud, reassuring him that he was only being silly and that he could take all the time he needed.

Clear smiled that _totally dreamy_ smile and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed while writing some of this chapter! I hope you liked it, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Aoba's new boy toy was waiting for him at his locker when he came to school the next day.

"Good morning," he chimed, and kissed Aoba on the cheek.

"What are you doing?" He sputtered, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand and frantically spinning around to check if anyone had seen.

"I was just--"

"People have been beaten up for stuff like that!" When he saw Clear's bemused face, he added quietly, "People like _us,_ I mean."

Realization dawned on Clear's face, and his expression turned serious. "There are lots of students like us at our school, and there have never been any issues with bullying about that. There's nothing to worry about here."

Aoba grumbled to himself for a moment, but kissed Clear on the cheek a moment later. Clear giggled and side-hugged him. He tried to hold his hand on the way to class, but that was where Aoba drew the line.

"Oh shit," Aoba cursed when they walked into math class together. "We have a test today!"

They had been so caught up in each other's mouths last night that they had forgotten to study!

"It's okay! We've been spending a lot of time on homework lately. You should be fine!"

His face brightened. "You think so?"

"Of course!" Clear's cheery smile was reassuring. Aoba believed him; it was going to be fine! He knew all of this! He was going to slay this test.

Or so he thought.

"Fuck me," Aoba mouthed to the paper on his desk. He didn't know any of it.

"Clear," he whisper-called. "Clear!"

The boy in question looked over discreetly. Aoba pointedly looked at his paper, but Clear shook his head, mouthing out an apology.

Aoba tried to say, "Come on, I don't know any of this! I'll fail!" with only his eyes. Clear rolled his own in return and slid his paper to the edge of his desk. Aoba copied all of it, slightly changing the formatting here and there. Clear looked incredibly uncomfortable with the whole thing, and Aoba was worried that his demeanour would get them caught, but everything turned out fine.

Aoba was so grateful that he held Clear's hand on the way back to their lockers, and on the way to history class, and still didn't let go when they entered the classroom.

"Fucking great," Noiz muttered, rolling his eyes. "When's the wedding?"

Unfortunately, they had to part due to their seating arrangement. Aoba could hear Clear giddily telling Noiz all about how it happened (omitting the embarrassing parts that Aoba asked him to leave out), so he decided to clear things up with Koujaku. He apologized for not texting him, and he told him the entire truth, including the embarrassing parts. Koujaku laughed.

At lunch, Noiz told them all about a party he was having at his house that Friday. Noiz was incredibly wealthy (well, his _family_ was) so he lived in an incredibly large house. His parents were out a lot and were willing to buy alcohol for a few hundred teenagers, so he was able to host a lot of parties.

"And I don't want to walk in on you getting your dick sucked again," he grumbled, pointedly glaring at Koujaku, who blushed and stammered nonsensically.

"S-So," he tried to change the subject, "Are you guys, like, a couple now?"

Aoba looked to Clear, who looked to him. They both looked back at Koujaku and shrugged.

"We're not really sure yet."

Noiz steered the conversation back to his unfortunate encounter at the last party he had, so Koujaku pulled his phone out and pretended not to listen.

Aoba's phone vibrated in his pocket a moment later. 

"What do u mean u don't kno? Are u or are u not?" Koujaku had written.

"Idk lmao we didn't talk about that, we just made out a lot."

"U made out w clear? How was that lmao."

"He wasn't bad lol but it's obv that he's a virgin, and he was nervous about having sex so we didn't do it."

"Do u like him?"

"Ya I guess, he said he likes me too."

"I thought u didn't want to like him? I thought u just wanted to have sex w him."

"I kno but I guess he changed me lmao. Sounds corny but it's tru I guess."

"Are u guys gonna go to Noiz's lameass party?"

"I thought u said clear didn't party?"

"He doesn't but he prob would if u wanted him to lmao."

"K well maybe we will idk, are u going?"

"Ya prob, I kno u n Noiz aren't rly that close but he's actually pretty cool."

"K I'll talk to clear tonight."

"If u can talk past his dick in ur throat, that is."

Aoba glared across the table at Koujaku, who was laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" Clear asked curiously.

Aoba rolled his eyes. "Koujaku _thinks_ he is."

Noiz laughed, probably because he wasn't the only one throwing jabs at the other emo one.

Aoba actually paid attention to his afternoon classes, and he managed to fill a few pages in his notebook with something other than crude drawings of Clear fucking him over a desk.

The next morning at school, Clear wasn't waiting at Aoba's locker like he usually was. Maybe he was home sick? He seemed fine when they were ~~making out~~ _studying_ last night.

Pulling out his phone, he texted a quick "where are u?" to Clear and put his books away in his locker. His phone vibrated after a minute.

"Could you come to the washroom on the second floor please?"

"Yeah, I'm coming, y?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"K."

On his way to the washroom, he passed by the same group of boys who he had fought with on his first day. They snickered and hissed a gross slur at him, but Aoba pretended like he couldn't hear them as he walked away from them and headed up the stairs. When he finally reached the bathroom, he pushed the door open, only to find it completely empty.

"Clear?" He called softly.

One of the stalls opened and a head peeked out. "Aoba?"

"What's up?"

His voice had a bit of a tremor in it. Aoba noticed he had a bruise and some swelling forming on his face.

"Remember when you said you were worried about being affectionate in the hallway?"

Aoba was a little bit worried. "Clear, what happened?"

"The same boys that you fought with, the ones that always wear the hats--"

"What did they do?" He didn't want to agitate Clear any further so he stayed standing where he was, though he ached to open the stall door and see what he was hiding.

"I guess they have a problem with us," he mumbled tearfully, extremely upset. "They found me in here and started saying really awful things about you... I defended you, of course, but that only made them angrier and it escalated into a fight. So they...did this." He opened the door slightly and showed Aoba his bloody forearm, which had the same word Aoba had heard earlier carved into the skin.

"Oh my god." Aoba felt like he was going to throw up.

"Usually I'd be able to take them on my own, but more of them started coming and they were _really_ angry--"

"We need to tell someone. They can't just do something like this! Isn't that considered a hate crime?"

"I don't want them to get even angrier with me. I don't think we should."

"Clear, come on--"

"Aoba, _please_." His brow furrowed. "If they do it again, then we can say something, okay? But this isn't a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal!" His voice rose in pitch. "What if they do something worse next time?"

"I don't want to risk making them angry." His demeanour grew meek. "I don't want them to hurt you, too. We just need to stop being so close in public."

"We shouldn't have to."

Clear sighed, walking out of the stall and towards his...boyfriend? Boyfriend, probably, at this point. He wrapped him up in a hug, kissing his hair. "I'm sorry."

Aoba pouted. "Don't apologize. Unless you're apologizing for not letting me tell anyone about this, in which case you're not forgiven anyway."

Clear sighed after a minute, exasperated. "Fine, let's go tell the principal."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Aoba felt relieved. They held hands all the way to the principal's office.

"Good morning," the young man at the desk greeted. "What can I help you with?"

"Is the principal here? We need to, uh, report some bullying?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her." He walked briskly over to a room, knocking once and opening it slightly, mumbling something. After a moment he turned to them and smiled. "She says you can come right in."

"Thank you," Aoba smiled as he and his _boyfriend_ walked into the office.

"Hello, boys," a woman with a honey-coloured bob hairstyle greeted seriously. "I understand you've witnessed some bullying?"

"Yes," Aoba nodded gravely. "My boyfriend was cornered by a group of boys in the upstairs washroom and kind of got in a fight with them, but..."

"Did it have anything to do with the fact that you happen to be two boys in a relationship?"

Clear nodded and spoke in a feeble voice. "They were saying really awful things about Aoba and I." He looked at his hands. "I tried to defend myself but they pinned me down, and..." He lifted his sleeve up, then, and the principal gasped, horrified.

"Do you know their names?"

"Yes," Clear nodded, and listed them as the principal wrote them down.

"Thank you," she said once she had got them all down. "I'm very sorry about what you endured, but you did the right thing by telling me. They will most likely be expelled. If you don't feel like staying today, I can excuse both of you from your classes."

The pair looked to each other, then nodded at the principal.

They held hands as they left the school. Clear cried a little bit more once everything had caught up to him.

"We can take a nap once we get to my house," Aoba whispered, rubbing Clear's uninjured forearm with the hand that wasn't occupied. Clear nodded wordlessly and leaned closer towards him. 

No more words were exchanged for the remainder of their walk. They were exhausted. Aoba led them upstairs and they collapsed onto his bed. Aoba got up to dress the wound on Clear's arm before they curled up against each other and fell asleep.

When Aoba woke up, his eyes focused to see Clear blinking at him groggily, half-smiling. He wanted to kiss him, so he did. He pressed kisses down his face, from his forehead to his nose to the two moles on his chin, then down to his neck and his shoulder before he gently pushed his sleeve up over his injured forearm and kissed the bandaged wound.

Clear had a pained look on his face, and his voice was barely a whisper. "You don't think I'm...weak, do you? Because I couldn't defend myself?"

"Of--" Aoba almost choked on his own spit. "Of course not! Why would I ever think that?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." He sniffed. "I just feel really pathetic."

"Don't apologize," Aoba whispered, bumping their noses together. "And I don't want you to feel bad about yourself. It wasn't just a regular fight where you were evenly matched. They were attacking you because they're a bunch of gross homophobic fuckboys."

"Really?" Clear looked like a sad little kitten and Aoba wanted to kiss him all over his face.

"Really. And they're jealous that they're not dating the cutest boy in school," he teased, sticking his tongue out.

" _I'm_ dating the cutest boy? You don't think I'm the cutest boy in school?"

"You're cute, but you're not _just_ cute. I'm cuter than you are."

Clear was looking at him with an odd expression. "What else am I?"

Aoba blinked. "You're hot as fuck, honestly. I don't know if you realize what you have going on here, but the second I saw you I knew I _needed_ your cock in my ass as soon as possible."

Clear looked like he was choking. Aoba laughed and continued talking.

"But you're also very warm and dependable and I feel like you could protect me from anything."

"Even people like those boys?"

Aoba nodded. "You protected me from them once before, right?" He kissed his nose. "So it's fine. You'll be able do it again."

They fell asleep again and slept until noon. Aoba was absolutely starving. Clear suggested that they eat some of the leftovers from the other night as he retrieved his glasses from the nightstand. On board with the idea, Aoba grabbed his boyfriend by the arm and sped downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he picked something at random, and it ended up being the potato thing.

While they ate the potato thing, they were mostly quiet until Clear hummed and cleared his throat.

"At lunch, when Koujaku asked us if we were together or not, and we didn't know what to tell him..."

Aoba looked up. "Yeah?"

"Should we, I don't know..." He looked around awkwardly. "Should we talk about that?"

Aoba shrugged. "I don't know. I like you, and I know you like me, and we kiss a lot and we like spending time together. We're probably...boyfriends, right?"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So I can call you my boyfriend?"

Aoba started to blush a little bit. "If you want to, yeah, I guess--"

"I can tell my brothers that you're my boyfriend?"

"Yes, you can tell anyone you want!" He laughed.

Clear grinned and rested his chin in his hand. "They'll never believe that I have such a cute boyfriend."

"S-Stupid," Aoba blushed. When he spoke again, his voice had softened slightly. "Will you introduce me to your brothers?"

Clear stared at him for a second. "Do you want to meet them?"

"At some point, yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's just... You have to go back home at the end of the term, so I thought you wouldn't want to...get too attached, I guess."

Aoba looked down at the table. "I don't have to go home if I don't want to. They sent me here as a punishment. They'll probably be happy that I finally have an actual boyfriend now, anyway."

Clear looked confused. "Punishment? For what?"

"I, uh..." Aoba's eyes darted around the room and he cringed slightly. "I slept with a teacher."

Clear gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not really proud of it, because he lost his job and I got expelled. But I was kind of known for being...kind of a slut back home. My parents thought it would be good for me to get out of there. Are you...okay with that?" He worried for a moment that Clear would be disgusted with him and that he wouldn't want to be with him anymore.

"I don't have a problem with your history at all," Clear assured him. "I was just worried for a moment that the thing you had with your teacher wasn't exactly--"

"I made him do it, trust me. I convinced him he wanted it. It wasn't easy, and I feel terrible, but it wasn't his fault."

"Well, you certainly aren't a bad person now, even if you used to be."

Aoba was relieved that Clear wasn't trying to console him. He knew about his past and didn't hold it against him. He wasn't judging him based on who he was before; only on the way he was now. It made Aoba feel warm inside.

When he met Clear at his locker the next morning, he kissed him full on the mouth, reducing him to a stuttering, blushing mess. For once, Aoba didn't care what anyone thought. He just felt lucky that he was the only person in the whole world who was able to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those guys had to come back into the plot at some point lmao, but don't worry! Aoba and Clear can get through it!
> 
> There are brighter times ahead. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Aoba didn't want Clear to feel uncomfortable with their relationship after what had happened, so he had been acting as lovey-dovey as possible with him in public. He knew that Clear was very fragile, and he needed lots of affection. Aoba was happy to do whatever he could to make Clear feel comfortable again.

He could tell he was making their friends uncomfortable, though, and he knew he needed to dial it back, but... he didn't want to. Which was weird because, usually, public displays of affection weren't really his thing. Clear was making him lose his mind.

In math class on the day of Noiz's party, Aoba received a text from Koujaku.

"So u guys are coming tonight right?"

"Um ya I think so? Idk I asked the bae about it and he said it was fine but I think he might be a bit nervous about it? Especially after what happened u kno?"

"Ya idk u should talk about it w him but I hope u guys come. Also clear needs to get out more lmao. I don't think those guys will be there, everyone kind of heard about what happened and nobody wants to hang out w them anymore."

"People kno about it?????"

"Ya u told Noiz and he was so angry about it that he told everyone, now everyone hates them. Don't be mad at Noiz bc honestly it's better this way.""

"Ok I guess it's fine, i'm gonna text clear about the party."

He tapped his phone a few times until he found his text conversation with Clear (his name in his phone was "my boo" with a hundred heart emojis).

"We're going to the party tonight right?"

"Yeah, didn't we already say we were?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure, u don't have to if u don't want to, I kno parties aren't rly ur thing."

"Holding hands in public isn't your thing, but you do it, right? Of course I'd much rather stay in with you and snuggle but I want to do things that you want to do, too."

Aoba covered his face with his hands, then peeked through his fingers at Clear (who was doing a pretty good job at pretending to pay attention).

"Ok I just wanted to make sure u were okay with it."

Clear sent him a string of heart emojis. Aoba sent a kissy face back.

That evening, they both went their respective homes to change out of their uniforms before Clear went over. He showed up at Aoba's house in a plaid button-up shirt and jeans. He was also wearing a yellow scarf. Aoba wanted to fuck him.

"You look very, um..." Clear looked as though he were struggling. "Beautiful is a weird word for a boy, isn't it?"

Aoba blushed. "No. It's fine."

His hair was up in a ponytail, and he was just wearing an oversized navy sweater and skinny jeans, but if Clear thought he looked beautiful like that, he was okay with it.

They hung around his house for a few hours, lying on his bed and talking, before Clear sat up to check the time.

"Should we go? Noiz wanted the two of us and Koujaku to show up earlier than everyone else."

"Sure." He left a note for his granny and gave Ren a goodbye hug and a kiss on the top of his furry head. Clear pet Ren a few times, too, and then they left.

It was a bit cold outside, having been approaching November, but Clear wrapped his scarf around both of them so they didn't get too cold. Aoba thought they looked so cute that he took a picture with his phone and sent it to Koujaku and Noiz with the caption, "we're so cute ur all jealous lmao." He saved it to his phone and put it back in his pocket.

It was eight-thirty when they showed up at Noiz's house. Aoba stared at it in awe before the went inside. It was massive.

"Hey," the heavily pierced emo greeted. He was dressed like Hot Topic threw up on him, but Aoba supposed it was a look. Why were there so many safety pins, though? Where did he get all of them?

Noiz invited them in, and Aoba gasped audibly. He had never been in a house that elaborate before. He was stunned.

"Your house," he breathed, "It's beautiful."

"Thanks. We get that a lot."

"What time is everyone coming?" Clear asked.

"I don't know, like, ten, probably. Koujaku is here, too, but I don't know where he ran off to. He's probably shitting."

"I am _not_ ," the other emo came down the spiralling staircase. "I'm right here." He was wearing what looked to be one of Noiz's hoodies, if the colour scheme was anything to go by.

The four of them set up snacks and drinks on a table near the entrance, even going so far as placing some empty cups in beer-pong-formation. Noiz pulled a baggie out of his pocket and explained that he had taken some dank herb from the stash under his bed and rolled some joints. He kept a few for himself and gave some to his friends, instructing them to only share with actually chill people.

A few people actually showed up before ten, and by about eleven o'clock, the party was in full swing. The place was so crowded, people were on the staircase, sitting on the handrails (and then falling off the handrails, landing on a crowd of people standing below the staircase). A few people were on molly, and everyone was trying to find out who was holding. It was wild.

Aoba had had a couple of shots but he wasn't really that drunk. Clear hadn't drank anything, and Aoba didn't want to pressure him, but he felt like he needed a bit of a push.

"Clear," he kind-of-whined, drawing the word out, "Will you do one shot? Just _one_ shot with me. Please?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

One shot turned into six and several beers and by twelve-thirty they were both _completely_ drunk. Aoba remembered the joints in their pockets and he lit those, passing them around. He only kept one, shotgunning it with Clear.

This was the first time Aoba had seen Clear acting like a normal teenager who didn't care about anything but having fun. It was a refreshing change for once.

A weird kind of feeling spiked in Aoba's chest as he looked at Clear's face and the flush dusting his cheekbones. When Clear looked back at him, though, a more familiar kind of feeling prickled low in his abdomen. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him down to his level, kissing him with an unholy amount of tongue. Clear grabbed his ass and ground their hips together. Aoba moaned loudly, sliding his open mouth against Clear's jaw.

"Fuck me," he mumbled, face flushed. "I want you so fucking bad."

Clear swayed slightly. "You wanna go find an empty room, so we can...?"

" _Fuck_ , yes."

"Hey, everyone!" Clear shouted over the sound of the bustling room they were in. "I'm gonna go fuck my boyfriend!"

Everyone cheered as he picked Aoba up bridal style (nearly dropping him) and stumbled out of the room with their tongues down each other's throats.

"I fuckin' love you," Clear slurred, kissing down his boyfriend's neck.

Aoba threw his head back. "I fuckin' love you, too."

Clear went to find Noiz and ask if there was a room they could use. He opened door after door, walking in on several couples doing exactly what they planned on doing (well, not _exactly_ , but pretty close). They finally found him in the bathroom, on his knees, with his face between Koujaku's legs.

"Oh my god." Clear's eyes widened, then squinted as he snorted out a laugh. "Oh my god! You're sucking his dick!"

"He's sucking his dick!" Aoba cackled, pointing an arm at the two...lovers?

"He's sucking his dick!" Clear snickered, pointing his arm, too. 

The two of them started chanting together, squealing. "He's sucking his dick! He's sucking his dick! He's sucking his dick!"

Koujaku blushed and pulled his hoodie down to cover himself. "Shut up!"

Noiz wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So what? I've sucked his dick plenty of times."

Koujaku smacked him on the side of the head. "Don't tell people that!"

"He's sucked my dick, too."

Koujaku covered his face with his hands. "Shut the fuck up!"

When Clear finally stopped laughing, he asked Noiz if there was a place he could go to fuck his totally adorable boyfriend. Noiz said they could use one of the guest bedrooms down the hall. He wished them good luck, and didn't wait for them to leave the room before swallowing Koujaku's dick again.

Clear carried Aoba to one of the bedrooms and gently set him on the bed, sitting down beside him and removing his own scarf.

"Take all your clothes off," Aoba groaned. His body felt extremely hot and he wanted to feel Clear's skin against his own.

"You too," Clear demanded as he unbuttoned his shirt. Aoba complied, lifting his own sweater over his head and working on getting his jeans off. Once he had his clothes mostly off, he looked over to his boyfriend and started salivating excessively.

"Fuck, you're hot. Why do you ever put a shirt on? _God._ "

Clear half-smiled. "You're too much, really."

When Clear peeled his own pants and underwear off at the same time, exposing his erection, Aoba almost dropped to the ground and praised the Lord.

"Oh my god," he whispered over and over again like a mantra. "Your cock is _massive_. You have the biggest cock I've ever seen, oh my god. It's beautiful."

Clear laughed bashfully.

Unable to wait any longer, Aoba tore the rest of his own clothes off and pushed Clear back on the bed, straddling him. Usually there would be a bit more finesse involved when he took his clothes off, but he was too horny to care much about that at the moment. Clear was staring at him anyway.

"You're really beautiful," Clear whispered, sliding his hands up Aoba's sides. He looked awestruck.

" _You're_ too much," Aoba giggled, kissing his nose. He was giddy that he was finally sitting naked on top of his boyfriend, but the way the room seemed to sway around them made him feel a bit uneasy. He wished they could be doing this sober.

"Clear," he sighed, rubbing circles into his chest, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think we should do it. Not right now, anyway."

Clear looked at him seriously, then nodded. "Okay."

Aoba thought for a moment. "Well, we can do _something,_ but I don't want our first time to happen when we're both really fucked up, you know?"

Clear nodded again. "No, no, I get it. What do you wanna do instead?"

Aoba shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. What do you wanna do?"

Clear looked very determined all of a sudden. "I wanna eat your ass."

"W...W-What?"

"Only if you're okay with it, of course, but...I wanna do it."

Aoba swallowed. That sounded like a nice idea, actually.

"Okay. How do you want me?"

"Sit on my face?"

Aoba had to shut his eyes and think of nothing for a second. _Fuck_.

"Facing you, or away from you?"

"Either is fine."

Aoba scooted up the bed, choosing to sit facing away from Clear so he could touch him while he--

"Ha- _ahh!_ " Aoba gasped when he felt a wet warmth flick against his opening.

"Are you okay?" Aoba could feel Clear's breath against his ass as he spoke.

"I'm fine," he panted. "Better than fine. Keep going."

Clear happily complied, licking at him with increased fervour. He spread him with both hands and leaned his face in closer, breaching his tongue slightly past the ring of muscle.

Aoba could have howled at the moon like a wolf. Clear's tongue felt _so good_.

"Have you..." He panted, finding it very difficult to breathe. "Have you done this before?"

"Nnnp," Clear tried to say, but his voice was muffled.

Aoba couldn't help the string of depraved moans escaping his parted lips when Clear added his fingers. Looking at Clear's neglected arousal and feeling a bit selfish, he leaned forward and grasped his _(gigantic)_ cock in both hands, pressing a kiss to the tip.

"A-Aoba, you don't have to--"

He sneered. "Shut up and lick my asshole."

Clear didn't say anything for a moment, but then he laughed so hard that he snorted, which made Aoba snort, too, burying his face in Clear's abdomen. They laughed so hard that tears streamed down their cheeks. Both of them ended up going soft.

"I-I'm sorry," Clear gasped between bouts of giggles. "I don't think this is gonna work right now."

Aoba climbed off and moved to lay face-down on the bed and kissed Clear on the nose, still chuckling. "It's okay. We can try again another time."

Their giggles tapered off and they lay there, silent, idly stroking each other's skin.

"You're really beautiful." Clear slurred against Aoba's mouth as he kissed him, still incredibly intoxicated. "I know I said it earlier, but I mean it."

"Mmm. Thanks."

"I know you probably get that a lot, but it's true, you know."

Aoba realized how serious Clear was and he blushed a little bit. "Thank you, really. You're beautiful too, but in a different way, probably." He was embarrassed. Why did he just say that?

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Aoba paused at the tone in Clear's voice. When he looked over to him, he had a stunned kind of look on his face.

"Y...yeah, why?"

"Nobody's ever said that to me before."

"Really?" Aoba racked his brain. Hadn't he said that to Clear before?

"Yeah, really." Clear looked kind of sad.

Aoba touched a hand to Clear's face. "I think you're very beautiful. Your face, especially."

Clear gaped at him, then smiled sleepily. "You said my cock was beautiful."

Aoba smiled back, eyes lidded. He hummed. "It is, too."

Clear kissed him again, heatedly. "I wish I could touch you but I don't have the energy."

"Same."

They stared up at the ceiling.

"Why were you so nice to me?" Aoba asked suddenly. His eyes felt heavy, but not in a sleepy way. He figured it was because of the weed. Was Clear this high, too?

"What do you mean?" Judging by the way his words melted together, Aoba supposed he was.

"On the first day. My first day."

Clear pulled Aoba close to his chest. "'Cause you're really fucking cute. That was it, that was the reason. I saw you and I was like, 'Fuck, I wanna kiss him on the mouth, or maybe fuck him or something.' But I wanted to get to know you, too. At least be your friend or something."

"No fucking way!" Aoba gasped. "I wanted to fuck you as soon as I saw you. We should've just fucked in the hallway."

Clear snorted. "We would've got in trouble."

"I literally booty-popped in front of you, like, a _million_ times and you didn't catch on."

"I know. I'm fuckin' stupid."

"No, you are not!" Aoba felt really guilty for a second. "When I call you stupid I mean it in a nice way. Like a term of endearment or whatever."

Clear smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Aoba smiled, too.

"So you don't really think I'm stupid?"

"Of course not, idiot."

"Okay, good."

They say there in silence then, still staring at the ceiling, listening to each other breathe. They fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist a little bit of Noijaku. ;)
> 
> This is so fun to write, you have no idea! I spend a lot of time giggling at my phone while I read over each chapter. I hope you guys like the same kind of humour I do! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the party! Relationships are discussed. Drama unfolds!

The next morning, Aoba didn't want to open his eyes. He could feel the throbbing in his head beginning and all he wanted to do was listen to Clear's steady heartbeat.

He remembered (for the most part) what had happened last night and where they were right now. He just didn't want to think about it, was all.

Clear shifted as he woke up, too, causing Aoba's head to slide off his chest and thump onto the mattress.

"Ow," he grumbled as his aching head was jostled.

"Aoba?" Clear's voice was rough, and if Aoba didn't have a throbbing headache he probably would have got a little bit hard from that sound alone.

"Mmm?"

"Just making sure you're there."

"Mmkay. Go back to sleep."

"'Kay."

After another hour or so of sleeping, Aoba found he couldn't sleep any more, so he climbed out of bed, found his underwear and Clear's shirt, pulled them on, and headed downstairs to get some ibuprofen and water for their headaches.

People were passed out all over the floor, and there was trash everywhere. Shaking his head in disbelief, Aoba stepped over a kid from his art class to reach the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. He took the whole bottle of pills and two water bottles up to the room where Clear was presumably still asleep.

When he entered the room, Clear was looking around, confused. His face lit up when he finally noticed him.

"There you are," he sighed in relief. "I woke up and I didn't know where you were--" He cut himself off and looked at Aoba again. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get some ibuprofen for our headaches but I couldn't find my clothes, so I put your shirt on. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course! You..." He seemed at a loss for words. "You look really cute."

Aoba blushed. "You think so?" He spun around so Clear could see him from all angles. 

He gazed at him for a while, appreciating the view, until he noticed the bottle in his hand. Aoba passed it to him after taking two tablets for himself.

"God, my head hurts so much."

"Same."

Aoba's phone lit up with a text from Koujaku. He checked it.

"Where are u guys?"

"Uhh we're in a guest bedroom."

"Did u guys fuck?"

"It's a long story but don't come in here, clear's still naked."

"Ya so is Noiz."

"?????"

"We did it. Like all of it."

"?????????????"

"It's not the first time we've done it lmao."

"?????????????????????"

"Tell Clear to put some pants on bc i'm coming in."

Aoba's eyes widened and he dove off the bed despite his headache, throwing the rest of Clear's clothes to him from the floor.

"Put these on. Koujaku's coming in."

The door opened just as Clear was zipping his pants up. Unsurprisingly, it was Koujaku, wearing an ugly lime green robe.

"Hey," he grunted. He looked very tired.

"Does your ass hurt?" Aoba giggled.

Koujaku's eyes widened and he put a hand to his chest, looking like an offended old lady. "What makes you think I..."

"Does it?"

Embarrassed, Koujaku grumbled and looked at his hands. "A little bit, yeah..."

"What happened?" Clear asked from the bed. "Did you and Noiz have sex?"

Koujaku nodded.

"I didn't know you guys were... _like that_."

"Yeah, we, uh..."

"You what?"

"We've kind of been doing it for a while. Secretly."

Clear and Aoba were speechless.

"I thought you were, like, Hetero of the Year or whatever. Since when do you like boys?"

Koujaku kept his eyes downcast. "Since always, really. I've just kept it to myself. Noiz knew that I didn't want people to find out about us."

"Where _is_ Noiz?" Clear glanced at the door. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, he's just asleep, but..." He took a deep breath, rubbing a hand over his face. "He told me that he _loved_ me. I mean, he was drunk off his ass and I'm pretty sure he was on molly but he sounded like he meant it."

Aoba remembered that he and Clear had said that last night, too. Had _they_ meant it?

Shaking his head as if to dispel the embarrassing memories, Aoba spoke up. "Do you? Love him, I mean?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I definitely like him, but I don't know if I _love_ him. How do you know if you love someone or not?"

The room was silent for a few seconds. Aoba decided to break it.

"Well," he started, "It's not like when you feel giddy when you first start to like someone. It's not in your chest where you feel it, it's a bit lower, kind of in your stomach, and it feels warmer. Like you feel safe and comfortable with them, but not in a boring way. You know?"

Koujaku looked at him for a moment, then to Clear, then back to Aoba.

"Is that how he feels about me, do you think?"

"Maybe. I think you should try to find him and talk about it."

"I will, but first I wanna know what went down in here." He peered at them curiously.

The couple looked to each other, blushing. Aoba decided to explain.  
"We tried to have sex, but we agreed that we should do it when we're sober, so we...did other things, but we both started laughing and we couldn't finish." They laughed at the memory.

Koujaku raised an eyebrow. "That's it? That's the whole story?"

"Maybe it's a 'had to be there' kind of thing."

Grimacing, Koujaku assured them that he absolutely did _not_ have to be there.

The three of them discussed the events of the party and pieced together their hazy memories. After a few minutes spent talking, Koujaku's phone vibrated, and he heaved a sigh once he had checked it.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone now, I have a child to deal with." He froze, then frantically backpedalled. "By 'child' I just mean that he's really immature. I mean, I know he's a year younger than I am but that's not why--"

"We get it," Aoba assured, still laughing. "Get out of here."

Koujaku left, still stammering defensively. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Clear spoke up.

"Did you mean it?"

Memories of the previous night came rushing in, but Aoba decided to play dumb.

"Did I mean what?"

"When you said you loved me last night... Did you mean it?"

Aoba _really_ didn't want to answer, so he turned the question around. "Did _you?_ "

"I don't know," Clear's brow furrowed. "But I asked you first."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, we haven't known each other that long..."

"Do you think you do?"

Holding his breath, Aoba watched as Clear looked him straight in the eye and said with confidence, "No, I don't think so."

Aoba felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. But Clear was right, wasn't he? They hadn't known each other that long.

(He chose not to think about how it felt as if he had known Clear all his life.)

"Okay. That's good, then. 'Cause I don't, either." His voice came out steadier than he had expected it to.

"I just think it might be a bit too early to--"

"Can we go home?"

Clear looked at him for a moment, face still frozen mid-sentence, mouth partially open. "We should help clean up a little bit before we leave. Noiz was kind enough to invite us over, after all."

He huffed in genuine frustration. "Fine."

Not sensing his sour mood, Clear smiled and reached forward to unbutton the shirt Aoba was wearing. 

Jerking backwards out of his grasp, Aoba snapped, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"We need to put our own clothes on," Clear explained slowly, as if he were talking to a child. "You're wearing my shirt. I need it back."

"I can take my own goddamn clothes off," he muttered as he unbuttoned the shirt, carelessly tossing it to Clear before searching for his own clothes.

"A-Are..." Clear stammered like an idiot, sounding sincerely confused. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"It seems like you are--"

"Just shut the fuck up! God, Clear, I'm not mad at you, okay?" He stomped around the room, fuming as he collected his belongings.

Just when Aoba thought he was done being annoying, Clear warily spoke up.

"Is it because I said I didn't love you?"

Aoba threw a shoe at him, _hard_ , and stormed out of the room. He stormed out of the _house_ , actually, leaving without saying goodbye to anyone.

The sky was full of grey clouds, but they didn't look quite dark enough to pose a threat just yet. Aoba pulled his jacket hood over his head anyway.

"How was the party?" Tae greeted when he arrived home.

"Fine." He sighed and sat at the kitchen table. Tae sat across from him.

"I thought you were bringing Clear with you? That's what your note said."

"We had a fight."

Her eyebrows rose. "A fight? About what?"

Aoba recounted the morning's events, excluding the part where they weren't fully dressed to save himself some embarrassment.

"Let me make sure I understand this: You said you loved each other when you were drunk."

"Yeah."

"And he asked you if you had meant it."

"Yep."

"But you asked _him_ instead."

"Mmm."

"And he said no."

"...Yes."

"And you also said no."

"Yeah."

"And now you're mad?"

Aoba scrunched his face up a little bit. "I only said no because he said no."

"So, you _do_ love him?"

"...Maybe. Probably. I don't know! But I don't think I _don't._ "

"That's not really fair to Clear, is it? You didn't even tell him the truth!"

"Well, that's only because..."

"Aoba," she sighed, "It's okay to love someone who doesn't love you yet. This is his first relationship, so he probably doesn't even know how to _tell_ if he loves you."

"This is my first relationship, too!"

Tae stared at him dubiously. "It is?"

"Well, not technically, but...it's the first one like this. The first one where I actually _care,_ you know?"

"I understand."

"So what should I do?"

"Do you want me to be honest with you?"

"Probably."

"I think you're an idiot for storming out on him, and I think it was very immature of you to have reacted like that. You need to work this out with _him_ , not me."

Aoba sighed. "You're right." He thanked her and gave her a hug, resolving to go to his room and call Clear. 

When he checked his phone, however, he found that he had eight unread messages.

"Where r u? Did u leave?" and "Clear looks rly upset, did u guys have a fight?" were from Koujaku.

Noiz had sent one, too, that read, "Thanks for making my friend cry and leaving without cleaning up, asshole."

The remaining five were from Clear:

"I'm sorry!! I'm sorry Aoba!! I didn't mean to upset you!! Please forgive me!!"

"Where are you?"

"Did you get home safely?"

"Can I come see you? If you don't reply I'll just come anyway."

"Ok, I'm coming over!!!"

The last one had been sent ten minutes ago, which meant Clear would be arriving soon. Aoba scrambled to brush his teeth and make himself look at least a little bit presentable. He knew he smelled like alcohol and weed and sweat but he didn't have time to shower.

"Aoba!" Tae called from the front entrance. "I'm going out for a few minutes to get groceries."

"Okay," he absently replied as he tried, unsuccessfully, to braid his greasy hair.

A little while later, there was a knock at the front door, so Aoba roughly tied his hair back and bounded down the stairs. He swung the door open only to find Clear standing there, soaking wet and shivering. It had ended up raining, after all.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," he managed to get through his chattering teeth.

Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, he tugged him inside and shut the door. "Idiot, you'll catch a cold! Get in here." He pulled Clear close in an attempt to warm him up.

"I'm sorry that I--"

"Just shut--I mean, just...don't say anything for now, okay? You need to get out of these clothes."

He led Clear upstairs and instructed him to take his clothes off while he went to get a towel. When he returned to his bedroom, fluffy blue towel in hand, Clear was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, naked.

"Here, dry yourself off," he murmured, wrapping the towel around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. "I'll get you some clothes."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Clear asked, gently grabbing him by the arm to keep him in place. "I was so horrible to you--"

"Because," Aoba said kind-of-loudly to cut him off, "You're my boyfriend and...I love you. So I want to take care of you."

"Aoba..." Clear almost-sobbed, pulling him in for a hug. "I love you, too."

"W-What?"

"What what?"

"You said--"

"I know. But after you left, I talked about it with Koujaku and Noiz, and they had a lot of wisdom to share."

"What did they tell you?"

"I told them how I felt about you, and they said it sounded like love."

"Well..." Aoba put a hand on Clear's cheek. "How do you feel about me?"

Clear blushed a little bit, but held Aoba's gaze as he elaborated. "I feel like I've known you my whole life. I can't even remember what my life was like before you were in it. I don't _want_ to remember."

Aoba had a dopey smile on his face when he realized that Clear felt exactly the same way he did. "You love me?"

Clear leaned his face in closer to Aoba's, bringing their lips less than an inch apart. "I love you."

Aoba was going to kiss him but Clear suddenly turned his head away to sneeze. He remembered, then, that Clear was naked and damp and freezing and he hadn't found him any clothes yet!

"Oh, fuck, I'm sorry! You must be really cold."

"It's okay, really," he sniffled.

Aoba grinned as he thought of a delicious idea. He reached for the hem of his own sweater and pulled it off, then started working to get his pants off.

"Uh...Aoba?"

"Isn't it more efficient to share body heat like this?" He pulled his socks off and then he was naked, too. "Come on, let's get under the blankets."

They snuggled up in Aoba's bed with their chests flush together, kissing each other lazily. 

"I'm glad we didn't go all the way last night," Aoba murmured against Clear's neck, which he had been pressing kisses to.

"I am, too." Clear's hand found it's way to Aoba's thigh and he gently stroked the soft skin.

"Are you still cold?"

"A little bit."

Aoba gently pushed Clear onto his back and slowly ran his hands over his cold body. He rubbed across his shoulders, down his arms, over his chest. His hands lingered as they felt up his toned abs.

"Are you enjoying this?" He smirked, pointedly glancing at Clear's slowly stiffening cock.

"I-I'm sorry!" He blushed. "I'm not exactly used to being like this with someone else."

"You're cute," Aoba chuckled as he started stroking the other boy's half-erection.

"A-Aoba...!"

"Shh," he chided, "Granny could come home at any minute, and I don't want her to hear us."

"Let me touch you, too," Clear urged, trailing a finger up the underside of Aoba's almost-hard cock.

Aoba nodded and straddled Clear so they could put their hands around both of them at once. Looking at the contrast in size between the two of them, Aoba felt a bit inadequate, but the way Clear was looking at him dispelled any of his insecurities.

Neither of them were going to last very long; the excitement of being together like this for the first time (sober) quickly became too much. They could have gone all the way, really, if they had wanted to, but Aoba couldn't find it in himself to bring up the proposition.

Aoba looked at Clear's blushing face, the way his mouth hung partially open as he made breathy little cut-off sounds. He looked down at where their cocks were pressed up against each other. Precum dribbled down the sides of them and onto their hands, and there was no way of telling whose was whose in the mess. Aoba swiped a finger over their dripping slits and they both twitched.

"Aoba, I'm gonna...!"

"Me too," Aoba whined, wiggling his hips erratically.

He made an embarrassing squeaking sound when Clear's hand sped up, pushing him over the edge. Shortly after, Clear grabbed Aoba's hair with a sticky hand and pulled him down, kissing him harshly as he came, too, adding to the mess Aoba had made on their stomachs.

"Ew," Aoba grimaced once he had calmed down. "You got come in my hair. _My_ come."

Clear kissed him on the nose and chuckled. "You needed to shower, anyway."

"Why, you..." Aoba glowered. "I'm not the only one! You still smell like my granny's liquor cabinet."

"Do you want to do that? Shower, I mean? I can wait here for you."

"Why don't you just come with me?"

"Because...that's..."

"Because why?"

"What if your granny comes home?"

"She's a modern woman. She knows how kids are today."

Clear kissed him again before they got out of bed and headed to the washroom. Although they stole glances at each other's bodies while they showered, they ignored their urges and focused on the task at hand. Aoba let Clear wash his hair for him, though, which was admittedly kind of romantic.

Once they were dressed again (both in Aoba's clothes), Clear offered to braid Aoba's wet hair so it wouldn't be uncomfortable. Reluctantly, Aoba agreed, although he wasn't sure he believed Clear when he said he knew what he was doing. Koujaku must have taught him how to do it, though, because he managed to plait Aoba's hair into the most beautiful fishtail he had ever seen.

"I'm home," Tae yelled from the front entrance.

"Welcome home!" The two boys chimed in unison as they headed downstairs to help her with the groceries.

"It's nice to see you, Clear," she kind-of-smiled. "I take it you two made up just fine?"

"Yeah," Aoba mumbled, kind of embarrassed.

"And you finally showered! Thank god. You smelled like the sixties." She walked away, leaving a grumbling Aoba and a snickering Clear to put away the groceries.

"I like her," Clear smiled. Aoba glowered at him and punched him on the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is "that guy" who stays overnight at your house and doesn't offer to clean up in the morning lmao


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear's brothers make an appearance!!

Due to his trek through the pouring rain, Clear ended up getting sick, which meant Aoba was sick by the time Friday had come around again. It was only a cold, though, so neither of them missed any school.

As Aoba packed away his books at the end of the school day, Clear asked him what he wanted to do that evening, since they usually took Fridays off from studying.

Aoba had to cough something up from his throat _(gross)_ before answering. "I don't know. I want to go to my house and have sex with you but I don't really feel up for it."

Clear hummed. "You could come to my house."

"I don't think it really matters _where_ we have sex--"

"No, I mean," Clear shook his head and smiled. "You could come to my house and meet my family."

"What? No! I look like garbage!" He knew his nose was red and raw from all the times he'd needed to use tissue, and he could only breathe through his mouth. He didn't want to meet Clear's family in this sickly state!

"You look lovely," Clear assured, kissing his forehead. "Besides, my brothers won't care."

"Hmm. Fine."

They held hands as they walked, but Clear seemed nervous as he led them to his home.

"I should probably warn you..." He fidgeted slightly. "I didn't want you to think I was really weird when we first met, so I've never really told you about my home life because it's kind of...shocking."

Aoba turned to look at his face. "Shocking?"

"Yes."

"Shocking...how?"

"My parents died when I was six years old and my brothers had just been born, so we stayed at an orphanage for a while before a man, who we called our Grandfather, kind of...kidnapped us."

"That's awful, Clear..." He paused. "But what do you mean, _kidnapped_ you?"

"Well, you see... He didn't have very good living conditions, so he knew the orphanage wouldn't let him adopt us. He wanted to get us out of there, though, so he...took us, kind of. We were homeschooled and didn't go outside very much, because he didn't want anyone to recognize us and send us back to the orphanage..." He took a shaky breath. "He even covered up all the mirrors in our home and made us wear masks because he didn't even want _us_ to see ourselves." His voice sounded thick. "He died a few years ago, but he didn't want us to use the money he had saved on a funeral, so we buried him ourselves a few kilometres away from our home. I've been acting as a guardian for my two brothers ever since."

They stopped at what appeared to be a pile of garbage. "This is my home."

Aoba looked at him in disbelief, still speechless, but Clear only smiled.

"I know it looks awful on the outside, but it's not so bad. Come on," he coaxed, leading him by the hand into the tiny house.

Aoba noticed that it didn't smell as bad as it should have, based on the way it looked.

"I'm home!" He called once they were inside.

"Big brother!" Two voices chimed in unison before stomping down the hall into the cramped front entrance. They looked exactly like Clear, but several years younger. Aoba noted that they didn't have moles on their chins, either, unlike Clear.

"This is my boyfriend, Aoba."

The boy in question waved his hand in greeting. Unblinking, the two mini-Clears eyed him warily.

"Aoba, these are my brothers, Alfie One and Alfie Two." He pointed to each one as he said their names.

Aoba looked at him like he had three heads.

Clear shrugged and laughed, "Grandpa named them, not me. He figured they should have the same name because they're twins."

"It's nice to meet you," he managed, holding his arm out to shake the Alfies hands. They slowly met his handshake.

A white kitty came down the hall, sniffing the air gingerly. She must have been Jelly.

"Can we go now? We were in the middle of a game."

"Yes, that's fine. We'll be in my room if you need anything."

The Alfies cheered as they ran back down the hall. Aoba noticed there was a staircase to their right that led to a lower level. Clear took his hand and directed him down the stairs.

Aoba was having a hard time letting all of this information sink in. He hadn't had any idea how much struggle Clear had to face, and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Grandpa left each of us a certain amount of money, intending for us to use it wisely, and they spend theirs on video games," he muttered, probably just to himself, so Aoba only hummed in reply. It seemed like the lower level of the house was Clear's bedroom.

"After he died, we uncovered all of the mirrors in our home except for one," he explained, gesturing to a tall object covered in tarp beside his bed. "He gave it to me and told me to only look in it when I had found someone special to share it with." He looked very serious. "I've kept it covered all this time, but I think I can take the tarp off now."

Aoba blushed a little bit at the implication.  
He watched as Clear tore it off with a flourish, dust flying around in the air. Coughing slightly as the dust settled, Aoba saw Clear's expression change as his own reflection came into view.

"I'm not used to showing my face, or even seeing it myself," he muttered. "I never actually knew what my own face was like until he died. I always figured it was really horrible."

Aoba came up behind him, standing on his tiptoes so he could peer over Clear's shoulder at the mirror with him. He wrapped his arms around his middle.

"I had no idea what your life was like," he whispered against his shoulder. "Why did you never tell me?"

"I was afraid. Grandpa told us not to tell anyone; he said it was for our own safety. I know he loved us deeply and he wanted to protect us. He just took it a few steps too far, is all."

They stood like that for a while, Aoba nuzzling his nose into Clears shoulder, hugging him tightly. It was a very intimate moment and neither of them wanted it to end.

"Big brother!" A whiny voice called down the stairs. "Alfie won't let me play!"

Aoba felt Clear's back stiffen.

"It's because you suck! You'd make me lose!"

"Shut up! You're the one that sucks!"

Clear sighed and disentangled himself from Aoba.

"I suppose I have to deal with this."

"It's fine. I'll wait down here for you."

Aoba watched as Clear reluctantly walked away and went up the stairs.

"Oi!" Aoba heard him kind-of-yell over the sound of the twins' bickering (was Clear even capable of yelling?).

"Alfie wouldn't let me play."

"I was _gonna!_ I just needed to--"

Clear's voice was stern. "Alfie, you have to give him a turn."

"But--"

"No. You have to give him a turn, okay? It's only fair. Now stop yelling so much; you'll frighten Jelly."

One of the twins sighed and grumbled, "Fine." The other one cheered, and Aoba heard two pairs of feet stomping down the hall upstairs.

"Sorry about that," Clear apologized as he came back over to where Aoba stood. "They're eight years old, but they act like they're five sometimes."

Aoba thought for a moment. "It must be hard, having to take care of them when you're kind of a kid yourself, right?"

Clear shrugged. "I guess so."

Aoba kissed his cheek. "I think it's really brave of you to take responsibility for everything."

"It's not like I _chose_ to, or anything..."

"I know." He stroked a hand down Clear's face. "But you have me to take care of you now, right?"

Clear's eyes were wet as he smiled and brought their lips together again, kissing him passionately.

"Big brother! Alfie just spit on me!"

Clear broke their kiss and snarled, "I swear to God..."

Aoba laughed and stroked his hair in a calming gesture. "Maybe we should go upstairs with them? It might help keep them in check."

"That might be a good idea, actually."

They went up the stairs together. Aoba held back a giggle when he saw the Alfies elbowing each other in the ribs. They were like two tiny, grumpy Clears, and Aoba thought they were really cute. He noticed one was slightly taller than the other.

"How many controllers do you have?"

"Uh..." One of the twins stared for a moment. "Four...?"

"We're going to play with you."

"R-Really?" The other Alfie looked surprised, but in a good way.

"Yeah. Why? Do you not want us to?" Clear pouted playfully. "I thought you liked playing with me."

"Of course we do! Come on, we'll even let you be Bowser!"

Following the Alfies, they went down the hall to a small room with a TV and several gaming consoles. Aoba and Clear were each handed a Wii controller. They were playing Super Smash Bros.

"You said I can be Bowser, right?" Clear raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I'll beat you no matter who you play as."

The other Alfie piped up. "Aoba should play as Peach, because Bowser is in love with Peach!"

"Aww, that's sweet," Aoba cooed as he selected the suggested character.

"But Peach is with Mario," the shorter Alfie argued. "She doesn't want to be with Bowser!"

Clear smirked. "Why do you think she keeps getting kidnapped? Who do you think Bowser had his kids with?"

The Alfies looked like they were thinking really hard to find a valid argument, but they were stumped.

"What stage?" Taller Alfie asked.

Clear lightly suggested he select randomly while Aoba and the other Alfie demanded they play the Temple stage.

Despite his non-competitive nature, Clear absolutely fucking _destroyed_ the other three players. Bowser was just too powerful. Jelly came and joined them after a while, curling up in Clear's lap. They played for an hour and a half before the Alfies complained that they were hungry.

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" They both asked, turning to look at Clear with pleading eyes.

"Come on," Aoba nudged his boyfriend. "Look how cute they are! You have to."

"I guess we haven't done that in a while." He sighed, moving to stand up. "I'll go call."

"Yay!" They cheered. "We'll play another round with Aoba while you're gone."

"It's my turn to be Bowser!"

"No, stupid. It goes me, then you, then Aoba, then big brother! Big brother just played as Bowser, so that makes it my turn!"

"He's right," Aoba said, nodding. "You have to wait one more turn. But there are other fun characters to play as. How about Villager? He can plant a tree, which is pretty cool."

"Yeah, I guess." He selected Villager.

With an amazing stroke of luck, Aoba won the round playing as Samus. Clear re-entered the room to find the Alfies gushing about how _super cool_ Aoba was for winning against Bowser.

"Aoba is _way_ cooler than you are, big brother! You should bring him over more often!"

Aoba actually _blushed_ at their praise. It felt really nice to be accepted by his boyfriend's family, even if it was just two easy-to-impress eight-year-old boys.

Clear laughed as the Alfies went on and on about Aoba. "The pizza will be here soon, so we'll have to stop playing for now."

"Awwwwww."

"Is Aoba staying over?" Shorter Alfie asked hopefully.

"I...don't know, actually. He can if he wants to."

Aoba wanted to have Clear spend the night at his house because his Granny would be out. He had started to recover from his cold symptoms and he was up for finally having sex with Clear, but he also _really_ didn't want to disappoint the Alfies.

"Sure," he shrugged. The Alfies whooped and tackled him in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named them Alfie instead of Alpha because it's a way cuter name lmao


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about fuckin time

There was only a month left of the term, and Aoba was concerned. He knew that the last two weeks or so of the term would be spent studying, so that left him with roughly two weeks to accomplish his original goal (getting Clear to fuck him). Aoba knew that he had told Clear that his parents might let him stay, but the truth was that they probably wouldn't, so he was freaking out. Especially since he got so nervous every time they tried to have sex that he came up with an excuse to stop, which was odd. He had never been nervous about sex before. 

Then again, he had never liked pet names, either, but Clear had started calling him "sweetie" without having to do too much convincing.

Aoba wondered why he he was having so much trouble with hopping on Clear's dick the way he had done with other guys so many times before. He certainly wanted to do it, and so did Clear, but when they would start to get into it, he always froze up. 

Tonight, however, he was definitely going to do it. He had everything figured out. His granny was going somewhere for the weekend, so they wouldn't risk getting interrupted. He had carefully selected out his most seductive undergarments, and he had watched a fuckton of porn to review, in case his skills were rusty. He was fully prepared.

As Clear knocked in a cute little rhythm on his front door, though, Aoba's stomach dropped and he could feel his heart thumping in his throat.

"Hi, sweetie," Clear smiled as Aoba opened the door. "You look really beautiful."

Aoba blushed but didn't say anything. It was nearly December, so Clear was all bundled up. Aoba thought he looked really cute, kind of like a penguin, but he kept quiet about it.

After Clear had peeled away the warm layers he was wearing and hung them up in the closet, Aoba led them up to his bedroom.

"So, what do you want to do?" Clear asked casually. It was Friday, so they were taking a break from homework.

Aoba took a deep breath, steeling himself, before saying with firm conviction, "I wanna have sex. With you. Like, all of it, I mean."

Before he could answer, Aoba threw his arms up around his neck and kissed him. He pushed against him until they were pressed up against the closed door. Clear's hands found their way to Aoba's hips, grinding their bodies together as their kissing grew deeper.

Aoba leaned his head back against the door when Clear broke their kiss to mouth at his jaw, then down to his neck. One hand left his hip to creep up Aoba's shirt, fingers gently stroking the soft skin of his chest before rubbing at his nipples with a bit more force.

It was then that Aoba realized exactly what it was that they were going to do, and a pang of anxiety slashed through his stomach.

Clear pulled back when he noticed how Aoba was trembling with something other than desire. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, brow furrowing.  
Aoba figured his nervousness must have been showing on his face, so he didn't bother answering. 

"You know, we don't have to--"

"Shut up." Aoba shook his head. "I want to. I've been wanting to do this for a while."

He shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly. For the first time in his life, he didn't really know where to start.

"Aoba," Clear chimed, putting his hands on his shoulders, "It's normal to be nervous. I don't expect you to be perfect at it or anything--"

Aoba wiggled out of his hold, panicking a little. "But I'm supposed to be really good at this, right? I've done it so many times I'm basically a _professional_." He ran a hand through his own hair. "I just...really want to impress you."

"You don't need to try to impress me," Clear murmured, kissing his forehead. "It'll be perfect just because we're doing it together.

Aoba swallowed. "You won't laugh at me if I do something stupid?"

"I would never laugh at you."

Aoba bumped their foreheads together. "Promise?"

Clear pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "I promise."

Aoba ran a gentle hand down Clear's face and tried to take his glasses off for him, but Clear stopped him, shaking his head.

"If I don't wear them, I won't be able to see you."

"Won't they fall off when we...?"

He laughed. "I'll take them off before we get to _that,_ but it would be a shame if I couldn't see every inch of you now."

"God, Clear, why do you have to be so embarrassing..." Aoba mumbled. He took a deep breath before gently pushing Clear back. "Sit down."

Clear did as he was told, sitting at the edge of the bed. He watched with interest as Aoba backed up a bit, fingers gripping the bottom of his sweater.

"I know you said you didn't need me to impress you," he said in a breathy whisper, "But I still need to set the mood, right?"

Teasingly, he pushed the hem of his sweater up several inches, exposing the tight flesh of his abdomen. He grazed a hand across his skin before lifting his sweater over his head and tossing it aside carelessly. After sucking on his finger for a moment, he dragged it over one of his nipples, moaning softly. His other hand slid over his arousal and rubbed at it through his leggings, hips gyrating against the friction. He removed them, too, shortly after; tugging at the waistband for a moment, staring at Clear with lidded eyes before slowly sliding them down his freshly-shaven legs.

As he had been getting dressed earlier that afternoon, he had realized that Clear wasn't as aware of Aoba's extensive lingerie collection as he should be, so he had chosen his favourite pair: dark red lace with ruffles on the side. He had turned himself on with his little striptease so the tip of his almost-fully-hard cock was peeking out of the top of his panties. He spun around slowly so Clear could get an eyeful before slipping a hand in and pulling his cock out, leisurely stroking it.

Clear made a little choking sound as he watched him. Aoba knew that he looked really lewd standing there, touching himself, red lace panties shoved halfway down his thighs, panting softly. The tent in the front of Clear's pants reassured him that he wasn't making a fool of himself, though.

"Do you like watching me?" Aoba purred, swaying his hips as he moved his hand.

Clear tried to speak, but he gave up and nodded instead. Aoba chuckled under his breath and sashayed over to the bed, letting his panties fall to the floor as he pushed Clear back with a hand on his chest.

Clear looked up at him as he scooted back so he was on the middle of the bed, rather than the edge.

"You're a lot pushier than I thought you'd be," he said in a breathy voice.

It took Aoba a moment to register what Clear had said, but once he did, he laughed in shock and raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to let a virgin take control?"

Clear roughly grabbed him by the hair and smashed their mouths together, biting harshly at his lower lip.

"I never said I was a virgin," he hissed, shoving Aoba on his back and crawling to hover over him.

Aoba gaped as Clear pulled something out of his pocket.

"Do you mind if I...?" He dangled a length of silk cord in the air over Aoba's face.

It was Aoba's turn to make a choking sound. He nodded dumbly.

Clear's dominant facade broke for a moment. "Do you mean 'yes' as in 'yes, go ahead', or 'yes' as in 'yes, I _do_ mind'?"

Aoba laughed breathlessly and shook his head. "Yes, you can tie me up."

The boy above him beamed for a second before shaking his head abruptly and settling his face on a more controlled expression as he got to work.

"Don't be so serious," Aoba chided in a soft whisper. He smiled up at Clear and kissed him on the cheek, trying to get him to smile back at him. Eventually, Aoba broke him, but it took a few kisses all over his face to get there.

Clear wrapped the silk cord around his wrists in such a way that convinced Aoba that he had definitely done it before. He tied his bound wrists to the headboard, then sat back on his heels to admire his handiwork.

"Tell me if I do something you're not okay with and I'll back right off, I swear. I'm already probably pushing it with the whole bondage thing--"

"It's fine." Aoba could feel his face going from sex-flushed to embarrassed-flushed. "I...kind of like it. But only because it's you."

"Aoba...!"

"Shut up."

"Okay," he smiled sweetly and started kissing down his jaw to his neck, stopping at his chest. He mouthed at one nipple while his fingers teased the other.

Clear giggled against his chest as Aoba moaned wantonly. "You're so responsive, Aoba. It's so sexy."

"St--stop it, Clear!"

Clear stopped it. He sat back on his heels again and looked at Aoba with concern.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Why...did you stop?"

Clear cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You said 'stop it, Clear', so I did.

Aoba sputtered. "I didn't mean for you to actually stop! You were just being embarrassing."

"Then why..." Clear shook his head. "Nevermind. We should have a safeword, I think."

Aoba thought for a moment. "Marshmallow! That's definitely something I wouldn't say during sex."

Clear eyed him for a moment before giggling, leaning back over his boyfriend.  
"Marshmallow it is. Ready to go again?"

Aoba tried to answer but he was interrupted by Clear's mouth on his nipple again.

"Does it feel good?" Clear smirked against his chest. "It sounds like it feels good."

"Yes, it feels good," he whined, arching his back into the touch. He wanted more. He felt Clear's clothed body pressing against his and it made him wish they were both naked.

"Your clothes," he panted. "Take them off."

Clear looked at him, smirking. "Why do you think you can tell me what to do? You're the one with your hands tied to the bed."

Aoba glared at him. "Why, you--"

"I'm kidding!" He held his hands up in surrender, laughing. "I'm kidding. I'll take them off."

Aoba watched him as he pulled his shirt over his head and quickly undid his pants, tugging them off along with his boxers. It wasn't anything like the way Aoba had taken his clothes off, but it turned him on just the same. Clear was really fucking hot. Aoba wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over Clear's toned body, but his hands were tied.

"Hurry up and get inside me," Aoba whined, wiggling his hips.

"Give me a second, I need to put my glasses over here." He rummaged through Aoba's bedside drawer. "Now, where do you keep your--"

"I did it already."

Clear looked him in the eye. "Did what?"

Aoba looked away. "I already prepared myself."

"How long ago did you do it?"

"I don't know," Aoba mumbled, embarrassed. "An hour ago, maybe?"

Clear emerged with a condom and a small container of lube. "I should do it again just to be safe."

Aoba huffed. "Fine." He spread his legs and drew them up towards his chest slightly. Clear gently poked a finger at his entrance.

"Your hole is so flushed, and it looks wet," Clear breathed. "Were you thinking of me when you had your fingers inside yourself?"

"God, Clear-- _ahh!"_

"Were you?" He asked again, insistent.

"Y-Yeah, maybe...shut up."

"Do you like the way my fingers feel?" Clear's gaze turned predatory. "It seems like you do. You're swallowing them up."

"Yes, it f-feels good..."

"It feels like you're ready."

"I am ready," Aoba gasped, "so _hurry_." 

He didn't think he would last too much longer; not with the incessant curl of Clear's fingers against his prostate.

"Are you sure?" Clear teased.

Aoba growled and threw his head back against the pillows in frustration. "I'm absolutely fucking positive!"

"Okay," he smiled, kissing Aoba's nose and withdrawing his fingers. Aoba shuddered at the feeling.

"You don't need to do it slowly," Aoba explained. "Do it all at once."

"But it will hurt--"

"No, it won't."

Clear looked at him in disbelief as he rolled on the condom and lubed himself up.

Aoba sighed. "Okay, it _will_ hurt, but I...kind of...like it like that. And it really doesn't hurt me that badly."

Clear looked at him for a moment like he wanted to eat him. "All right," he eventually agreed. "Do you want me to count it in or something--"

"Fuck, Clear! Honestly!" Aoba laughed. "Just do it!"

Clear entered him in one long, careful, kind-of-slow thrust of his hips. It wasn't quite what Aoba had asked for, but he cried out at the feeling anyway.

"I'm gonna need a minute to..."

"No, yeah, I get it," Clear panted against his shoulder. "Just tell me when."

Aoba knew that Clear had an absolutely enormous cock, but he didn't know it was _this_ enormous. He felt like his insides were about to tear, but he kind of liked the feeling. Not that he would ever admit to Clear.

(In Aoba's sex-hazed state, he forgot that he had literally just admitted that very thing to Clear a moment ago.)

"Move," Aoba croaked. Clear complied, beginning to move his hips hesitantly, slowly picking up speed.

"You feel amazing..." Clear breathed, panting in time to each thrust.

"So do you," Aoba breathed into his ear. They couldn't form too many words after that.

With the friction on his cock from their stomachs rubbing together coupled with the way Clears mouth was latched onto his neck, Aoba was approaching his climax sooner than he had intended.

"Clear... I'm close..."

Aoba thought he heard a giggle. When he looked up at his boyfriend, his suspicions were confirmed. Clear was smiling down at him.

"That didn't take long. Am I really that good?"

"Shut your stupid fucking--" Aoba panted, not able to finish his sentence.

Clear chuckled again and shook his head. "Me too, I'm...close, too," he panted hotly against Aoba's ear, spurring him on even further.

The bedsprings creaked in protest as Clear held Aoba's body still against the mattress hard enough to bruise, hips gaining speed as he fucked into him relentlessly.

Aoba never knew exactly how loudly he was capable of moaning until that moment.

Clear leaned in, sliding their open mouths together, not really kissing so much as biting at each other's lips.

"Close, gonna--"

" _Fuck,_ me too--"

"Feels so _good_ inside of you--"

"Clear..."

_"Aoba...!"_

Aoba honest-to-god screamed when he finally released, squirming erratically in his boyfriend's grasp, spurting come all over himself. Clear's breaths grew ragged as he followed Aoba over the edge shortly after, making a broken _"gaaah"_ sound, fingernails breaking the skin on Aoba's hips. 

They stayed like that for a minute, panting, coming down from their respective highs. Clear reached a hand to Aoba's face, wiping away tears that he didn't know had fallen.

"I love you," he whispered tenderly. "I love you more than I've ever loved anything, ever. I swear."

Aoba looked up at him, speechless. How could he go from being so confident and predatory to being so gentle and kind in two minutes?

That reminded him. "Can you untie me, please?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Clear's eyes widened and he scrambled to untie the silk cord from the bed. "I wasn't thinking at all! I'm so sorry, Aoba!"

Once Aoba was free from the confines of the cord, Clear pressed a hundred gentle kisses against his wrists, which were a little red from the friction caused by Aoba's squirming.

Aoba watched him fondly. "I love you, too. Just as much."

Clear's head snapped up to look at him, beaming. "Really?"

"Of course, idiot. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

Clear didn't answer him; he kissed him instead.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Aoba whined. "At least for a little bit? I'm tired."

"But you just came all over yourself--"

Aoba clamped a hand over Clear's mouth, blushing. "We can clean up later. Right now, though, we should sleep." He guided Clear onto his back and snuggled into his chest, pulling the covers over them.

"I'm so happy that I get to be with you like this," Clear whispered against his forehead once they were settled.

"Yeah," Aoba smiled sleepily, "Me too. But I'm also tired, so shut up." 

They fell asleep shortly after.

When Aoba woke up, the sun was just beginning to set. He groaned and peeled the covers away, almost finding it too hot. As tried to shift in Clear's hold, he discovered that his hips were too sore to move, so he stayed put.

"Hmph," he grumbled to himself, "stupid Clear bruised me all over."

"Buh?" Clear mumbled, still half-asleep. "S'everything okay?"

"It's fine." Aoba kissed his cheek. "Go back to sleep, stupid."

"Okay, sweetie," Clear yawned, pulling him closer. Aoba let himself be manhandled as Clear tried to find a comfortable way to snuggle him. He didn't feel tired enough to sleep so he just shut his eyes and lay there, feeling Clear's heartbeat against his back.

Although it had been his goal for a while to sleep with Clear, Aoba didn't really feel satisfied. Not that Clear didn't, um, _satisfy_ him well enough. It was the opposite, really. It had been so good that he wanted to do it again and again and again.

But _again and again and again_ meant that Aoba would have to stay here, with his granny. With Clear. And Aoba didn't know if that was an option.

"Aoba," the boy beside him called gently. Maybe he hadn't been asleep, either.

"Mmm? Clear?"

"What time is it?"

Aoba tried to sit up and check the clock, but Clear's hold was too tight.

"I need to get up to check the time," he laughed.

"No, you don't. I don't want to know anymore."

Aoba huffed and let Clear hold him for a few more minutes before he started to wriggle away. "We should get up and shower. I feel gross." He untangled himself from his boyfriend and peeled the blankets away, standing up a little shakily. He revelled in the soreness of his hips, kind of enjoying it.

He heard a sharp intake of breath from the bed and turned around to see Clear looking at him in horror.

"What is it?"

"Y-You're all covered in bruises," he whispered as if he were disgusted with himself (which he probably was).

"But they're not _bad_ bruises," Aoba shrugged. "It's different."

"Don't they hurt?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Aoba didn't know how to explain it without embarrassing himself, so he looked around the room, avoiding Clear's gaze.

After a moment, Clear grinned, realization showing on his face. "But you like it, right, _sweetie?_ "

Aoba glowered and threw a pillow at his head. "Shut up and come shower with me. You smell like sweat."

"Only if you kiss me first!"

Aoba rolled his eyes, but kissed his stupid face anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't tell my mom


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumb fucking losers go on a dumb fucking date

After a _delightful_ shower together, Clear announced that he had to pee, so Aoba left him alone and went back to his bedroom. He took Clear's absence as an opportunity to share their recent news.

Picking his phone up off the nightstand, he tapped away excitedly. "Koujakuuuuu, guess what i just did??? Or should i say who lmao ;) ;) ;)."

A moment later, his phone buzzed with a reply. "Ya I know, clear told me. Was it everything u could have ever dreamed of?"

"Wait what do u mean clear told u?"

"He sent me a pic of u snuggled up against him lmao."

Aoba's eyes narrowed as he responded. "He did what??"

"Ya lmao u were asleep I think. The caption said 'finally got the aobooty', i think he sent it to noiz too."

The next message Aoba received was the picture in question. In it, Aoba was sleeping on Clear's bare chest, mouth hanging open. Clear was smiling and giving a thumbs-up sign.

More than slightly embarrassed, Aoba sent a reply. "I'm gonna smack him omfg."

"He'd probably like that ;)."

Aoba groaned at Koujaku's terrible joke and decided to ignore it. However, as memories of Clear's less-than-traditional bedroom tactics flooded back into his mind, he remembered that Clear had implied that he wasn't a virgin. What was up with that?

He was about to ask Koujaku about it when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, so he threw his phone on his nightstand and tried to act casual as Clear re-entered the room.

"Were you a virgin before me or not?" Aoba asked in a rush. So much for acting casual.

Clear didn't seem fazed. "Yeah, I was. Why?"

Aoba blinked. "Well...it's just that you seemed like you knew what you were doing." He swallowed. "Especially with the rope and everything. And you made it sound like you weren't!"

"Of course I knew what I was doing! I did a lot of research beforehand so I didn't make a mistake and risk hurting you." He smiled. "And I only said that because I wanted to give off a dominant vibe. I'm glad it worked!"

Aoba glowered at him for a moment. "What about the rope?"

"What about it?"

"Why did that even cross your mind?"

"I figured it would make you less nervous if I took the lead." His lips curled into a wry smile. "Also, I thought you would look really cute all tied up under me."

Aoba blushed furiously and looked away. "Don't say stuff like that," he grumbled. "You'll make me want to do it again and I'm still sore."

"So we're not going to do it again, then?" Clear pouted. "Aww. I brought some other stuff for us to use."

Aoba cocked an eyebrow. "Like what?"

He watched as Clear pulled his backpack over, digging through it for a moment before tossing a colourful bundle of fabric to on the bed.

It was a Sailor Moon costume.

"You are an absolute fucking moron."

They ended up doing it again. They fucked in the kitchen, in the living room, outside on the balcony (which took a lot of convincing from Clear); Aoba eventually put the costume on and let Clear fuck him on the washing machine as it ran through a cycle. It was wild.

He was grateful that Ren had somehow slept through most of it.

At about six o'clock in the morning, they were both so exhausted that they fell asleep as soon as they finished (luckily, they had ended up back in Aoba's bed).

"Granny won't be home until tomorrow evening," Aoba mumbled through a mouthful of toast during "breakfast" at one in the afternoon.

"What should we do? Did you have something in mind?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could...I don't know, maybe we could go out or something?"

Clear put a hand to his own chest, gasping, eyes wide. "Aoba Seragaki, are you asking me out on a date?"

He looked at his plate, bashful. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's a great idea! We haven't actually been on a date yet, have we?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Where do you want to go? You have to pick since you asked me." He stuck his tongue out.

"Fine." Aoba huffed. "But I'm not telling you. I'm keeping it a secret."

Aoba had learned a lot about his boyfriend in the span of twenty-four hours. He learned that Clear wore socks to bed, and that he sang in the shower (even if he had company). He learned that he had a spot behind his ear where he liked getting kissed.

Aoba had learned some things about himself, though, too. He didn't know that his throat would get all clogged up with emotion when Clear looked at him the way that he does, or that he liked having his arms around him even if the room was way too hot. He definitely didn't know that he liked getting his toes sucked.

But what he still didn't know was how long they were going to stay like this, so in love with each other. It worried him, because he knew from past experience that when he got bored of someone, he would find someone new. He didn't want someone new, though. He only wanted Clear. The thought of leaving him was devastating, but it seemed like an unavoidable outcome.

"Hey." Clear laced their fingers together on the table. "Are you worrying about something?"

"No, I'm fine." He cleared his throat and smiled. "We should head out soon, yeah? Before it gets really cold."

After cleaning up a bit and putting some actual clothes on, they got ready to leave. Aoba instructed Clear to bundle up as much as he could. He wanted to take him to the park he used to go to when he visited his granny as a kid. Clear would like it; he acted like a kid most of the time. Aside from all the sex, of course.

Clear looked at him as they approached their destination, raising an eyebrow. 

"We're going to...the park?"

Aoba hummed in reply, nodding. Clear nodded too for a moment before beaming at Aoba, breaking away into a sprint.

"Race you to the swings!"

"Really, you..." Aoba ran after him, laughing. There were four swings; they didn't really need to run. The cold air burned his lungs as he breathed it in. It had snowed a lot overnight, so there were quite a few children playing at the park.

"I beat you!" Clear sang once he sat down, already starting to swing. Aoba walked the rest of the distance, sitting at the swing beside his boyfriend, watching him go back and forth.

"You're an idiot."

Clear smiled before stopping his swing with his heels in the snow. Aoba looked at him questioningly.

"Let's swing together! I'll count down from three, and we'll start at the same time!"

"Sure."

"Ooh! We should hold hands, too!"

Aoba glared. "No."

Clear counted down and they kicked off the ground at the same time. He caught a hold of Aoba's hand and Aoba actually held on for a while, laughing, until they fell out of sync and their hold broke.

"Let's build a snowman!" Clear suggested enthusiastically, throwing his arms in the air and hopping off his swing. Aoba followed, feeling a bit like a parent trying to keep up with their unruly child.

"I'll make the body! You make the middle, and we'll both make the head."

Aoba sighed and started packing a snowball to start rolling in the snow on the ground. He was actually having fun in the park with Clear. It was nice to do something innocent and non-sexual for a change, he thought, as he bent over to roll the snowball (and _only_ to roll the snowball).

When he thought the middle was big enough, he looked over to check how Clear's snowball was doing. He gasped when he saw it, then laughed so hard he fell over backwards into the snow.

"What is it?" Clear asked, a bit concerned.

"Your... Your snowball is so big..." He gasped for air. "It's almost as tall as you are!" Hot tears streamed down his frozen cheeks. "How are we gonna put it together? It'll be the biggest snowman ever!"

Clear started to chuckle as he watched Aoba lose it, rolling side to side in the snow.

"Maybe I could size it down a little--"

"A little!?" Aoba squealed in disbelief through his giggling.

Clear pouted. "You're just jealous that mine is so much bigger than yours." Aoba was about to make a dick joke when something smacked him in the head. 

Clear had hit him with a snowball.

Aoba sputtered, wiping the flakes of snow off his face. "Why you little--"

Clear ran away with an armful of snowballs. "You'll never catch me!"

"I'll try," he mumbled, throwing together some ammo of his own. He slowly crept around, searching for Clear in the snow. It was harder to find him than he thought it would be, due to all the white.

Eventually he spotted Clear's yellow scarf and hurled snowball after snowball in his general direction. One of them hit him rather forcefully in the back, sending him flying on his face in the snow.

Aoba went to check that he was alright.

"Clear?"

He was gasping dramatically, flailing around as if he were dying. "I've been shot, Aoba. You killed me."

"Ha, ha," he laughed sardonically, extending an arm to help him up. Clear grabbed his hand and pulled him down into the snow with him.

"I should have thought that through better."

"You're so cute." Clear giggled and kissed his nose, which was almost numb from the cold. "I love you."

Aoba blushed. "Don't say stuff like that here."

"Why not?" Clear stood, then bent over to scoop up Aoba in his arms, kissing him on the cheek. "I _looooove_ you."

"Clear, don't--"

"Hey, everyone!" Clear shouted, shifting to hold Aoba against his hip in one arm while the other waved around. A few of the kids looked over curiously. 

"I swear to god--"

"This is my boyfriend, Aoba! I love him more than anything in the entire world, and he loves me, too! He's cute and snuggly and I'm gonna marry him someday---mmf!" He was silenced by Aoba stuffing his mitten in his mouth.

The kids giggled at their antics and went back to playing.

"Put me down, stupid."

"Not unless you kiss me first!"

Aoba huffed, but ultimately kissed Clear chastely on the lips.

"Now put me down. We need to finish that giant snowman."

They didn't end up using Clear's massive snowball, but they did build a snowman using Aoba's "middle" as the base. Clear suggested they name him after Noiz because they're both so cold. Aoba liked that idea and took a picture of their snowman, sending it to Koujaku and Noiz with Clear's comment as the caption. Noiz sent back a picture of him flipping them off.

It had gotten colder outside and Aoba could hardly feel his toes. He also really wanted some hot cocoa, so he led them to a cafe.

They held hands as they walked in, sighing contentedly at the warmth that greeted them. Aoba ordered their drinks (and paid for them, not without some protest from Clear) and the two of them sat down at a booth.

"Do you think we weirded her out?" Aoba asked quietly as he wrapped his hands around his cup to warm them.

"The girl working here?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because it's obvious that we're two guys in an established relationship going on a date." Aoba sneered. "She was looking at us weirdly."

Clear sneered, too. "Well, fuck her, then."

Aoba noticed how Clear subconsciously copied his mannerisms and it made a warm feeling bloom in his chest. It must have been an inevitable side effect of spending a lot of time with him. Aoba didn't mind, though; it was kind of cute seeing Clear use such foul language.

Speaking of cute, Clear looked downright _adorable_ with his cheeks all rosy from the cold. He had removed his hat, gloves and bright yellow scarf and set them on the table. Aoba unbundled himself, too, adding his fleecy garments to the pile.

Neither of them said very much. They just sipped occasionally at their drinks and played footsie under the table, smiling at each other.

When they were finished, they left (with Clear's arm wrapped firmly around Aoba's waist for good measure) and headed back to Aoba's house.

"What do you want to do now?" Clear asked as they walked. It was only about six o'clock, but it was already almost dark outside.

Aoba yawned. "Honestly, I just want to take a nap. I'm sure you're tired, too, after all the...physical exertion."

"Yeah, I am," he laughed, then paused. "We're gonna do it again later, right?"

"Of course."

When they got to Aoba's house, they immediately headed upstairs to his bedroom. They made out a little bit before their weariness overcame them and they crawled into the bed, nestling together under the blankets.

Once they were settled and Clear was absently stroking Aoba's hair, Aoba decided to voice something that had been on his mind.

"When we were at the park earlier, and you were yelling to those kids about how much you love me..."

Clear chuckled. "Yes?"

Aoba cleared his throat anxiously. "You said you were gonna marry me someday."

Clear paused as if he had to think about it. "Yes, I did."

"Did you..." He swallowed, then tried again. "Did you mean that?"

"Well, part of me was just trying to embarrass you, but I think I meant it."

"You want to marry me?"

He hummed affirmatively. "Why wouldn't I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Aoba?"

Aoba hid his face behind his hands, blushing. Clear was too much sometimes.

"We've only been together for a little while... As time goes on, the excitement will wear off and we might get tired of each other."

"It doesn't have to wear off, does it?"

All of Aoba's former short-lived relationships flashed in the back of his mind. "Usually it does."

Clear huffed. "Well, for the time being, we'll just have to enjoy the excitement and deal with the problems as they come to us. That's about all we can do, right?"

Aoba had never heard Clear sound so rational and level-headed. It was...strange, to say the least.

"But, right now," Clear smiled, obviously trying to brighten the mood, "I can honestly say that I want to marry you."

"...Yeah." Aoba's voice was quiet. "Me too."

Clear sighed dreamily. "This is just like a shoujo manga."

Aoba squished Clear's cheeks together with his hand. "Idiot."

"So mean to me, Aoba..."

"Shut up," he murmured fondly, kissing Clear's shoulder before curling up against him and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is "unbundled" a word? If it wasn't before, it is now.
> 
> I swear I haven't forgotten about this!! It took me longer to update this time, but I should be more prompt in the future!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you thought the embarrassment was over? ha. ha. ha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive stopped editing the chapters before posting them (mostly out of laziness) so proceed with caution lmao

Aoba was trying to prepare for exams. Really, he was. But Clear was his tutor, and that was really distracting him from his schoolwork.

"Aoba," Clear whined, trying to get them back on track. "I don't mind helping you, really, but I still need to study for my other exams, and we're not being very productive."

Aoba looked up from between Clear's legs, hand stilling on his zipper. He huffed. "Fine."

Clear had found out that he had been accepted to the college he had applied to, which was located on the island. He had ambitions of becoming a doctor. Noiz had been accepted to college, too, unsurprisingly. Koujaku had plans to pursue hairdressing (and Noiz, probably), so he hadn't applied. Aoba _had_ applied, but had been rejected by one of the two colleges he had applied to (which happened to be the one located near his hometown). Based on his marks so far, his chances were looking dim.

"It's okay," Clear had consoled him when he had told him the bad news. "Even if you don't get in, you can try again next year! Don't give up hope, please."

Aoba had felt like his future was so limited that he had slumped on Clear's shoulder and cried.

Now, though, a fire had ignited inside of him to do as well as he could on his exams so he might still be accepted. He would have no choice but to continue staying with his granny if he wanted to go to college, though. Even if he was rejected, he figured he would stay on the island with Clear anyway and work for a year to save up money, then try applying again.

If his parents let him, that is. He feared that they would be so angry about his rejection that they would take him away from Clear as punishment.

Once they found out about Clear, that is.

"So, what do you not feel very confident about?" Clear asked, pulling Aoba out of his reverie.

"Um, all of it. Mostly the trig stuff, though."

"Okay, let's start there," Clear nodded, finding his notes and starting to go through them with Aoba. It made sense when Clear explained it. Everything made more sense when it came from Clear.

After nearly three hours of exhaustive review, Clear let them take a fifteen-minute break. Aoba had every intention of continuing where he had left off three hours ago, but his eyelids were drooping on him and he fell asleep on Clear's shoulder.

The vibrations from his phone in his pocket woke him up after only five minutes, though.

It was from Noiz, in their group text. "Lmao he actually looks kind of cute when he's asleep. Much less annoying than usual."

Aoba looked to Clear in confusion, who smiled and showed him the earlier messages, pointing to a picture he had sent. It was of Aoba, peacefully resting against Clear, who was smiling and making a peace sign. The time stamp said it had been taken three minutes ago.

"You bastard," he grumbled, pulling Clear towards his face and kissing him. 

They spent the remainder of their fifteen-minute break with their lips locked together.

"Okay, okay, okay," Clear said in a rush when the alarm on his phone went off. "We have to get back to studying."

"Five more minutes?" Aoba pouted, trying to look as cute as possible.

Clear's voice was firm, like when he spoke to his brothers. "No. Five minutes turns into ten minutes, then thirty, then an hour. Next thing you know, it's seven o'clock and I have to go home."

"I thought you were staying the night?"

"Either way, the answer is no." Clear's face was stern, but softened slightly when he added, "We can take another break later, okay?"

"Okay. But there'd better be some rimming involved."

Clear assured, with a glint in his eye, that there most definitely would be.

The next morning in math class, Aoba tried as hard as he could to pay attention. He felt like he needed horse blinders, though, because Clear was in his line of vision and he couldn't stop looking at his beautiful shoulders (the very ones he had rested his ankles on when they had sex the night before).

He pulled out his phone, tapping out a message to Clear. "Stop being so hot!! fuck I can't pay attention to the teacher."

"I'm not even doing anything!! I'm just sitting here!!"

"I can't stop thinking about what we did last night lmao. All ur doing is reminding me of it."

"Maybe we should stop doing it so much if it's getting in the way of your schoolwork :)."

"No no no no no I take it back I can pay attention."

"I don't mean to sound harsh, but stop texting me!! The more time you spend not paying attention in class, the more time we have to spend reviewing later!!"

"But this is boring!!!"

Clear was in the midst of replying when the teacher stopped talking and walked over to him.

"Clear," he called gruffly. "Is there something more important on your phone than the lesson I'm trying to teach?"

"I, u-uh..." Aoba could see his entire face and neck flushing. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again."

"Give me your phone."

"But--" Clear stopped himself, reluctantly handing his phone over. The teacher looked at the screen for a moment with an unreadable expression, then tapped it.

"I did you a favour and sent the text for you."

Clear looked at his hands, obviously very embarrassed.

Aoba's screen lit up and he read the message as discreetly as he could.

"The less time we have to spend studying, the more time we can spend with my face between your legs ;) ;) ;)."

Aoba's face flushed just reading it. He couldn't even imagine how Clear felt. It was all his fault.

After class had ended, Aoba stood quietly while Clear meekly asked the teacher for his phone back.

"Here you are," the teacher sighed, sliding his phone across the desk. "Maybe try to keep it PG next time?"

Aoba couldn't take the guilt, so he spoke up. "It wasn't his fault, really," he defended. "I started texting him and he was only trying to get me to pay attention."

"I understand. I'm sure the embarrassment you're both feeling is punishment enough, so you're dismissed."

"Thank you," they mumbled in unison before exiting the classroom.

The tension coming from Clear was almost tangible.

"I'm so sorry, really--"

"It's okay." The way he abruptly cut him off made it clear that he was actually very angry. Aoba had never dealt with an angry Clear before and the prospect terrified him.

"I didn't think the teacher was gonna--"

"I said it's fine, okay? I'm not mad."

Aoba paused. "You're not?"

"No, I'm not." He sounded like he was. Who knew Clear was so passive-aggressive?

Aoba sighed in frustration. They weren't getting anywhere. "What can I do to make you not be mad at me?"

Clear exhaled through his nose and spoke through gritted teeth. "All I want is for you to pay attention in class and do well on your exams. I just want you to succeed. It's frustrating that you don't seem to take that seriously."

Aoba decided to ignore the fact that Clear had just kind of admitted that he actually _was_ angry. He chose, instead, to focus on his blunt honesty.

He laced their fingers together as they walked to their lockers. "I'm sorry. I appreciate how much you care about me, and I _do_ take it seriously, but..." He wasn't trying to make Clear feel guilty, but what he was about to say was true, so he took a deep breath and continued. "It's really exciting, being with you, and...I can't stop thinking about you. It makes it really difficult to pay attention."

They stopped to switch books before turning around and heading to their next class.

"Maybe you should find another tutor," Clear suggested.

Aoba felt a pulse of anger. "What?!"

"No, no, I didn't mean it in a rude way!" Clear looked at him with an apologetic smile. "It's just...difficult for us to stay focused when we feel so passionately about each other, right?"

"But..." Aoba pouted. "You're a good tutor, and things make more sense when you explain them."

"What should we do, then?"

Aoba sighed, coming to terms with what he knew they had to do. "We should stop having sex."

"E-Ehh?" Clear gaped at him. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

"It's only for a few weeks, right?"

During history class, Aoba's phone lit up, but he ignored it. Koujaku threw crumpled up bits of paper at him, but he kept his gaze fixed on the chalkboard. He really wanted to try his hardest for Clear.

Aoba decided to finally check his phone at lunch. His eyes widened when he saw Koujaku's messages and the shocking news they brought.

He gasped, grappling at Clear's arm melodramatically. "You guys are officially dating!?"

Koujaku looked more annoyed than he should have been, as if he had been coerced into it or something. "Yeah, but I don't know why."

Noiz shrugged. "Things happen sometimes. Whatever."

"I thought you were the straightest boy in town?" Aoba laughed.

Koujaku blushed and looked at the table. "So did I."

"Straight boys don't usually like dicks up their a--"

"Guys, I'm eating!" Clear whined, setting down his chopsticks.

Things between Koujaku and Noiz didn't really seem that different. If anything, they seemed to hate each other more. Aoba figured they had to fight more in public to make up for how affectionate they probably were in private.

"So," Koujaku started to change the subject. "Have you guys started studying yet? Because I haven't."

"Clear's been trying to help me, but..."

"All Aoba wants to do is have sex." He teased, poking him in the cheek with his chopsticks.

" _I'm eating_ ," Noiz mocked in a (pretty accurate) imitation of Clear.

"We should study for the history exam together," Koujaku suggested. "Clear has really good notes that we can look at."

"Is that all I'm good for?" Clear asked in a light tone.

After some lighthearted bickering, they eventually managed to agree on studying together that coming Saturday. Noiz offered to use his house because it was the biggest, which they all thought was a good idea. They spent the rest of their lunchtime discussing what they thought would be on the history exam.

Keeping Clear's earlier frustration in mind, Aoba dutifully paid attention in class for the rest of the day. They planned on studying at Aoba's house after school, but only for a few hours because Clear needed to study for his other exams. He figured they wouldn't need as much time as usual, though, because Aoba actually absorbed a lot of the material in class ( _and_ because they wouldn't have to make time for sex since they _apparently_ weren't doing that).

After school, Aoba found Clear waiting for him at his locker like usual.

"Hi, sweetie," he smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Aoba blushed and gently bopped him on the head. "Stupid."

Clear rocked back and forth on his heels. "Are you ready to go? We shouldn't waste any time."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, slinging his backpack over one shoulder. "Let's go."

They started studying as soon as they got to Aoba's house and kept at it for a few hours until Aoba felt an uncomfortable tightness down his back.

He exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck. "All this studying is putting a strain on my muscles." He pulled his hair over one shoulder and craned his head to the side, running his fingers down the exposed part of his neck.

"Hmm." Clear looked concerned. "I wouldn't want you to suffer an injury from studying too hard."

Aoba tilted his head back and looked at him with lidded eyes. "Do you think you could rub it for me?"

Clear's eyes widened. "I'm not sure... What if I make it worse?"

"You won't," he breathed. "I know you have _very_ skilled hands."

"Well, I suppose it's about time for a break anyway," Clear reluctantly agreed. "Come over here."

Aoba did as he was told, turning his back to Clear and scooting closer towards him.

"Tell me if it hurts," he whispered as he started working his fingers into the muscle.

Aoba just _mmmed_ and nodded his head. His fingers felt _really_ good.

"Lower."

"Hmm?"

"Go lower, please."

Clear's hands crept lower down his neck until they reached the middle of his back.

"Like this?"

"Lower," Aoba croaked. He was actually getting a little bit hard.

"You'll have to lie on your stomach."

"That's fine." He lay face-down on the bed, making a soft sound in the back of his throat at the pressure he got on his almost-erection.

"You're... _mmm_... really good at this," he sighed as Clear worked on his lower back.

"It might be easier for me to go deeper if you take your shirt off. Or push it up, at least."

Aoba propped himself up on one elbow and pulled his shirt over his head.

Plopping back onto his stomach, he felt Clear's fingers gingerly pressing into his bare skin and his almost-erection became an actual one.

"Mmm...Clear..."

His voice was gentle. "Is it okay, then?"

"More than okay," he purred.

Suddenly, Clear kneaded into a particularly tight spot and Aoba cried out in pain, back arching up.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Aoba said weakly. "Actually, could you rub that spot a little bit more? It'll be better in the long run."

Clear made a soft sound in agreement and dug, _hard_ , into the tender spot on his back.

Aoba made a really embarrassing sound as it stopped hurting and started feeling _really fucking good_. He moaned into the pillow and tried (unsuccessfully) not to grind against the bed.

"A-Aoba..." Clear whispered, sounding kind of astonished. "Is this...turning you on?"

He could feel his face burning as he slowly nodded. "I'm sorry. I know we said we weren't going to do anything..."

Clear sounded like he was having trouble keeping his voice under control. "That's right. We can't."

"But--"

"No, Aoba." He swallowed. "If we aren't firm about it now, we won't get anywhere."

"But I'm _so hard_ ," Aoba whined.

Clear pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. "Then go in the bathroom and take care of it yourself."

"You're gonna sit here while I jerk off in the bathroom, all alone, thinking about _your_ hands all over my body?"

Clear narrowed his eyes and raised his chin defiantly, though a faint blush painted his cheeks. "Yes, I am."

Aoba could tell that some of Clear's anger from earlier in the day was resurfacing, so he huffed and sat back up on the bed.

"Fine. We can always do it later, right? Once exams are over?"

Clear visibly lightened up. "Of course we will! Are you not going to...?"

"No. If I'm gonna jerk off, I'm gonna do it while you're watching me."

Clear looked at him, then covered his burning face with his hands. "Fuck. Stop talking, _fuck_. You're weakening my resolve."

Aoba laughed and picked up his shirt. "Two more weeks, eh?"

Clear smiled weakly, took a deep breath and gathered his notes. "Two more weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're obviously not at the end yet but. we're getting there. i think theres like four more chapters?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular night of studying turns into something else entirely! Also, phone sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter seems like it's longer than the other ones? so i guess that's my brain's sneaky way of getting me to apologize for taking so long to update lmao

It was the Friday before exams, so Clear was staying overnight at Aoba's house for an extra-intensive review session. Four hours into their studying that evening, Tae knocked on his bedroom door.

"Aoba," she called, "The phone's for you."

"Who is it?"

"Your parents."

It certainly wasn't the first time they had called him, but it was the first time they had called while Clear was over! While he had told Sei about his entire struggle to get the man of his dreams, Aoba hadn't mentioned his boyfriend to his parents yet. He figured now was as good a time as any, though. He put the phone on speaker before answering.

"Hello?"

"Aoba!" It was his mother. "How are you? Have your exams started yet? Your brother has been studying a lot."

"Uh, no, they haven't. But I'm studying now anyway."

"You--" She paused. "You're studying?"

"Yeah, my, uh..." He swallowed. "My boyfriend is helping me."

Clear was watching him intently.

"You have a boyfriend?" His mother sounded wary.

Aoba could feel his face burning. "Yeah. His name is Clear, and he's, uh, he's really nice. Not like the other guys I've been with. And he's smart, too. Really smart, like a robot or something. He wants to be a doctor."

"Is he...your age?"

Aoba groaned. "Yes! That was only one time, mom."

"What does he look like?"

"Why does that matter?" He snapped.

"I'm your mother! I'm allowed to be curious about your life."

"Okay, um..." He looked at Clear as he spoke. "He's taller than I am, and kind of...bigger, in general. He's got kind of wavy white hair, and pink eyes, and he has two moles above his chin... His skin is really pale and smooth and perfect, and he's really strong but soft and warm at the same time." He realized he was babbling on and on when his mother laughed.

"You really like him, huh?"

Aoba grumbled.

She laughed again. "He sounds very handsome." She paused for a moment, then spoke in a careful voice. "Have you two...?"

He squawked. "Mom!"

She didn't say anything, as if she were waiting for an answer.

"We _have,_ " he huffed, "But that's not the reason we're together." He knew that wasn't true, actually, but it also kind of was, so he let her believe it.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Uh...I don't think he'd want to--"

"Let me talk to her!" Clear whispered.

"Let me talk to him!" His mother ordered.  
Aoba sighed and handed the phone over to Clear.

"Hi!" Clear said into the receiver, smiling. "Yes, I am!...Oh, no, not at all!...Well, maybe a little bit, actually...Um...Well...Yes, I'll make sure of it...He's not that bad, really!" Clear laughed. Aoba glowered at him.

"He seems kind of mad...Okay...It was nice talking to you, too!" He hung up the phone.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"You."

"Well, _duh_. I meant what in particular."

"She asked if I was having any trouble keeping you focused on the studying," he chuckled. "And she asked if your libido was too much for me."

Aoba sputtered in embarrassment. 

Once he stopped laughing, Clear's expression turned serious. "Was that the first she'd heard of me?"

Aoba cringed slightly. "Yeah."

Clear didn't say anything.

"Well, it's just..." Aoba sighed. "My romantic history hasn't been exactly stellar. They sent me here because I had sex with a guy, so I kind of thought they might be a bit mad if I came all the way here only to have sex with another guy, you know?"

Clear looked at him with an indecipherable expression. "I understand."

"Are you mad?"

"No." When Aoba opened his mouth to speak, Clear cut him off. "Honestly, I'm not. I just didn't know you felt that way."

"You're not like the other guys I've been with, and I didn't want my parents to assume that you were. That's all."

Clear nodded and looked down at his notes without reading them.

"It's okay if you're upset, you know. I'd be mad if you kept me a secret."

"That's not why..." He sighed and took his glasses off, rubbing his face. "I just figured you would tell me about something like that. I want you to feel comfortable telling me about anything that worries you or makes you upset." He paused, taking Aoba's hands in his own. "I want you to trust me."

Aoba blushed slightly at his words. He felt guilty that he hadn't been open with Clear, especially after Clear had shared his entire tragic life story with him, so he decided to open up a bit.

After clearing his throat, he mumbled, "I'm worried that I'm not going to be able to improve my grades and that I'm never going to go to college."

"Aoba, you know--"

"No. Shut up for a second." He glared. Clear mimed that he was zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key, so Aoba started again. "I'm afraid that my parents will be mad that I didn't get in and that they'll take me away from you. And that you're going to find someone else who's actually going somewhere in life and go after them instead." He paused to swallow, feeling a lump in his throat. "I'm worried that I'm going to disappoint everyone who cares about me and that they'll give up on me because they're tired of trying to help."

That was harder to admit than he thought it would be. He had more to say, but he was probably going to cry, so he just squeezed Clear's hands, trying (and failing) to keep it together.

Clear watched him for a moment, stunned, before letting go of his hands and pulling him into a hug. "You didn't have to..."

"No, you're right," Aoba sniffed, tears falling and soaking into Clear's sweater. "I should feel like I can talk to you about anything."

After a minute of gently stroking Aoba's hair, Clear spoke up. "I would never give up on you. And I definitely wouldn't leave you for someone else."

"You can't say that--"

"Yes, I can." His voice was firm. "Even if your parents get mad and make you go back home, I wouldn't break up with you."

"Really?" His voice was quiet.

He kissed Aoba's forehead. "I could never be without you. There's no one else that could make me even a fraction as happy as you do. I know that for certain."

Aoba laughed wetly. "I guess I'll just have to believe you." He pulled away slightly and picked up Clear's glasses, putting them on. "I doubt you'd be able to pick up someone else as long as you have these awful things on, anyway."

Clear pouted (at least, that's what Aoba figured he was doing. He couldn't really see) and took his glasses back. "They worked fine with you, didn't they?"

They were like that for a while, Aoba enjoying the comfort of Clear's reassuring arms around him, when Clear looked at Aoba with something like empathy in his eyes. It was as if he were realizing for the first time how stressed Aoba actually was. He shoved their books on the floor abruptly and announced that they were taking an indefinite break.

"Thank god," Aoba sighed, rolling his shoulders and sitting up from their embrace. He was very relieved they wouldn't have to do any more work. His brain felt like it was going to turn to liquid. "What are we gonna do instead?"

Clear grinned, pulling his backpack up from the floor and digging through it. Aoba watched as he laid several objects on the bed: a small pile of CDs, a book that he couldn't see the cover of, and...a bag of nail polish?!

"Let's have a slumber party!" He suggested brightly.

Aoba was all kinds of confused. Had Clear planned on this, or did he just have emergency slumber party supplies in his backpack at all times?

While Aoba was assessing the situation, Clear's face fell a little bit. "Do you not want to?"

"Oh, no, that's not it! I was just...shocked, that's all." He smiled. "It sounds like a fun idea."

He dug through his closet to find the old CD player he used to use with his brother when they visited as kids. Clear had brought one Backstreet Boys CD and two Beyonce albums. Aoba picked a Beyonce one and put it in the player.

The sweet sounds of _Crazy In Love_ started and Aoba kind-of-danced over to Clear who was still sitting on the bed, laughing. He decided to take it up a notch and sang along, and turned his rhythmic swaying into a sort of lyrically interpretive dance. He vaguely remembered some of Bey's moves from the video, so he put those in whenever he could. Clear eventually got up and joined him.

The song faded and they sat on the floor, exhausted. _Naughty Girl_ started playing then and Aoba considered dancing to that one, too, but he worried it would become too sexual, so he decided against it.

Clear picked up one of Aoba's hands in his own, examining it. "Can I paint your nails now?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "But I'll need to put some newspaper down or something, in case it spills."

"I have some!" Clear exclaimed, pulling it out of his backpack and spreading it on the floor. He took a bottle of golden yellow nail polish out of the bag and started shaking it.

"Hey," Aoba whined. "You're not even gonna let me pick the colour?"

"Nope!" Clear stuck his tongue out. "Besides, this one matches your eyes."

Aoba sighed, holding his hands out with resignation. "Fine."

"Yay!" Clear kissed the backs of his hands before opening the bottle of lacquer. He started applying it to his fingernails. 

Despite his slight embarrassment, Aoba decided to just let it happen. Besides, it was kind of nice. And he had to admit that it was an educated colour choice.

When Clear was finished, he held Aoba's hands close to his face to blow on them. Aoba grimaced and jerked out of his grasp.

"I'm perfectly capable of drying my own nails, thank you," he snarked, waving his hands around.

Once he was sure they were dry, Aoba dug around in the bag for the right colour to paint Clear's nails with.

"A-ha!" He raised the pink bottle above his head triumphantly, then held it beside Clear's eyes to make sure the colour matched.

"You want to match it to my eyes, too?" Clear smiled, holding a hand out for Aoba to start painting. "That's so sweet."

Clear ended up asking for a glitter topcoat, and he managed to talk Aoba into it, too. Soon, little heart stickers were thrown into the equation, and their fingernails looked like a Lisa Frank journal.

Speaking of journals. "What's that book on the bed?"

"Oh!" Clear straightened up. "That's a book of best friend quizzes."

"You want to do best friend quizzes?" Aoba asked with a kind of incredulous tone.

"Yes!" Clear beamed, but his expression fell a moment later. "Unless...you...don't think we're...best...friends...?"

Fuck. Clear looked like a kicked puppy! Aoba's chest ached at the sight.

"Of course we're best friends!" He put a hand on either side of Clear's face and squished his cheeks together in an effort to make him smile. "And I'd love to do best friend quizzes with you."

Clear didn't look like he believed him, so Aoba picked up the book and chose a quiz at random.

"Alright, how does this work..." Aoba mumbled mostly to himself as he tried to figure it out. "Okay. So it looks like we read the question, and then you write down your answer, and I write down what I think you're gonna put, and then we show each other. And we alternate back and forth for each question." He looked up. "Do you want to go first?"

Clear nodded reluctantly.

"Okay. So the question says, 'what's your ideal type?' So you write down your answer, and I write what I think you're gonna put."

Clear scribbled in his notepad, and Aoba did the same.

"Okay. Now show me yours."

Clear flipped the pad over. He had written "average height, blue and adorable." Aoba turned his own over, which showed a rough drawing of himself and the word "ME!"

They both laughed and counted it as a point.

Clear was in higher spirits after that. They made it halfway through the book when Aoba suggested they watch a movie. Clear said that was fine, as long as they put their jammies on first. It turned out he had brought jellyfish print pajamas with him. Aoba put on the rabbit onesie his granny had given him for his birthday and they headed downstairs.

"What are you two doing?" Tae crossed her arms. "I thought you were studying."

"Yes, we were!" Clear beamed. "But Aoba is doing really well, and he's been working so hard that we decided to take a break for a little bit. After all, it wouldn't be good if he got so stressed out that he forgot everything he learned, right?"

"...Right," Tae grunted. "I'm going out with some friends for a while, so you'll have the house to yourselves. But that doesn't give you free reign, got it?"

"Got it." Aoba hugged her goodbye and locked the door after she left. He then went into the living room where Clear was making a small pile of blankets on the couch.

"If you want popcorn, you can go upstairs and get my backpack," Clear offered. "I have some in there."

Aoba didn't even question it at this point. He simply shrugged and went upstairs to get the backpack. He found it leaning against his bed. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he peeked inside to see what else Clear had stowed away.

It was empty.

What?? 

Where was all this stuff coming from? Did Clear have a magic backpack? Or was Aoba dating a magical boy? He panicked for a moment before realizing that the backpack in his hands was his own that had been emptied of its contents. Clear's was on the other side of the bed.

Still curious (and strangely disappointed), he looked inside the real Clear's backpack. He found a volume of Revolutionary Girl Utena, several school books, a can of peaches, twelve condoms, a substantial amount of lube, a toothbrush with a jellyfish handle, five party hats, a pocket mirror, two different guacamole recipes and, finally, a pack of microwave popcorn. He carried the mysterious backpack downstairs.

"You have some...interesting stuff in there."

"I like to keep some specific things with me, just in case."

So he _was_ constantly prepared for an impromptu slumber party. Interesting.

"What do you want to watch?" Aoba asked, choosing not to dwell on his boyfriend's eccentricities.

Clear hummed. "I'm not sure. Why don't we look through what your granny has?"

They soon found themselves on the floor, sifting through Tae's DVD collection. There was nothing they recognized, and some of it was obviously just thinly-veiled porn, but they managed to find something that looked like it wouldn't be terrible. Aoba got the movie set up while Clear made the popcorn.

Once everything was ready, they snuggled in together on the couch in the heap of blankets. Clear tried to feed some popcorn to Aoba, but his offering hand was swatted away every time. Aoba was (almost) a grown man; he could eat by himself. So Clear fed it to Ren instead.

They watched the movie in relative silence, curled up against each other, Ren dozing at their feet. Clear occasionally nuzzled his face into Aoba's hair, and Aoba would squeeze Clear's hand every once in a while, but otherwise they didn't move much. Aoba felt himself almost fall asleep a few times.

When it was over, Aoba didn't want to get up to turn the TV off. Clear was so warm, and Ren would wake up if they moved... Ten more minutes, Aoba promised to himself. Ten minutes and he would get up.

Ten minutes passed and Aoba was still unwilling to move.

"Aobaaa," Clear mumbled, half-yawning. "If we don't get up, we'll fall asleep here."

"I don't wanna."

"Aobaaa..."

"I don't wanna!"

Clear huffed. "Fine then."

Aoba thought Clear had given up, but he was sorely mistaken.

"W-waahhhh!" Aoba cried as he found himself several feet off the ground, suddenly, cradled in Clear's arms. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Now you don't have to get up!" Clear kissed his cheek, grinning.

Aoba pouted as Clear carried him (and his backpack) upstairs. He put him on his feet in the bathroom, and Aoba started brushing his teeth before Clear could offer to do _that_ for him, too.

"What, you're not gonna tuck me in?" Aoba teased once they were in bed.

Clear didn't laugh. When he spoke, his voice was small. "Am I annoying you?"

"What? No," he assured him. "I mean, it's kind of embarrassing when you do things for me, but you're not annoying."

"I just wanted take care of you," Clear sighed, resting his head on Aoba's chest. "I know I've been pushing you really hard."

"But you're doing it because you care about me, right? So don't feel bad about it." He ruffled Clear's hair.

Aoba heard Clear say "I love you," but he was too sleepy to say it back. He figured Clear would know, even if he didn't say it out loud.

When Clear went home the next morning, he told Aoba that he wouldn't be able to study with him before their exam. Aoba promised him it would be alright; he could study on his own. (Whether or not he _would_ was another story).

The night before Aoba's first exam (which happened to be math), he couldn't sleep. He wished his boyfriend was with him. Clear could always calm him down when he was nervous.

It was after midnight, and he knew Clear would be asleep, but...he unplugged his phone from the charger and dialled his number anyway.

"Aoba?" He sounded out of breath. "What's up?"

"I can't sleep, I'm too nervous for tomorrow." He paused, sighing. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Oh, no, it's fine! I wasn't asleep." He sounded alert, so Aoba believed him.

"What were you doing?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing. I just couldn't sleep. That's all." He sounded like he was getting flustered. Why would he be...

Oh. _Oh._

"Were you jacking off?"

Clear was silent for a moment. "U-u-umm, well, you see--"

"You were, weren't you?"

"...Yes."

Aoba grinned to himself. "Did you finish, or did I interrupt?"

"I was in the middle of it when you called."

"What were you thinking about? Or were you looking at something?"

"I was thinking about you."

Aoba couldn't stop seeing the image of Clear, lying on his bed all flushed and panting, fucking his hand and moaning Aoba's name. He wanted to listen to Clear getting himself off.

"Keep going."

"Ehh?"

"I want you to keep doing it. Tell me what you were thinking about."

Clear's breath hitched. "Well," he started, "I was thinking about how-- _mmm_ \--pretty you look when you're riding me."

Aoba's face heated up, and he could feel his lower body start to respond to Clear's words.

"P-Pretty?"

"Yeah," he whispered between breathy moans. "So pretty when you're swirling around on me, trying to find the best angle--" He cut himself off with a groan, then started again. "Your face always looks so pretty when I'm making love to you."

Aoba was finding it harder and harder to breathe. "Clear, don't say stuff like that..."

"You're the one who asked me to tell you what I was thinking about." He paused. "Am I turning you on?"

"M-Maybe. Shut up."

"Why don't you do it, too?"

Aoba sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he did. "Fine. Gimme a second, though, I gotta..."

"Yes, yes, of course."

He found his lube and slicked two of his fingers up, then got his phone again.

"Alright, I'm back." He circled his entrance with one finger and shuddered.

"Are you fingering yourself?"

Aoba slid a finger in. "Now I am." He laughed. "Wish it was you, though."

Clear hummed. "I wish I could see you right now. Are you lying on your back?"

"N-No, I'm--"

"You're on your knees, with your ass in the air?"

Aoba choked out a moan as he added a second finger. "Yeah, actually. Are you...doing it, too?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Well, I'm doing it now, so..."

Aoba listened carefully as Clear started to touch himself again, gasping and moaning, bedsprings lightly creaking in the background. He really wished he could see him.

"Wait, wait, wait, Clear..."

His voice was barely there, and his words came out in a rush. "Yes? What? What is it?"

"Do you want to video call instead? I wanna see you."

"Yeah, that...okay, yeah, let's hang up and do that."

Aoba ended the call and invited Clear to a video chat instead. He put his phone on speaker and set it against his headboard so Clear could see him. Shifting on the bed, he decided to sit up with his legs spread so Clear could watch him finger himself.

Clear obviously had the same idea, because when he answered, Aoba could see his entire naked body. His face and chest were flushed, and so was his impressively swollen dick (which was especially appealing since Aoba hadn't seen it in a while).

"Hey," Clear smiled, dragging his fingers up his own cock.

"Fuck," Aoba whispered. "I wanna put it in my mouth, oh my god."

Clear almost-whimpered, starting to stroke with more enthusiasm.

Aoba's mouth watered as he watched him. "W-What would you do to me if you were here?"

"I'd put my mouth all over your body," Clear said in a husky voice. "Especially your cute little ass. And then I'd fuck you into the mattress so hard you wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week."

Aoba whined wordlessly, muffling his sounds into the palm of his hand. Watching Clear driving himself wild turned him on to no end.

"What would _you_ do if I were with you?"

"I already said," Aoba panted. "I'd suck your dick."

Aoba could feel himself getting close, so he sped up his movements and wrapped his free hand around his cock. Usually, he'd try to draw it out a little, but it was late and he really wanted to go to sleep.

"Aoba...it's been so long, you have no idea how much I've been wanting to touch you..." Clear's breathing was laboured and Aoba could see a considerable amount of precum dribbling down his cock, even in the grainy picture from his camera.

"Are you gonna come?"

"Yeah-- _ngh_ \--really soon..."

"F-Fuck, me too... _mmm_..."

Aoba tried his hardest to be quiet when he came, really. But he watched the way Clear moaned and writhed and spurted come all over his own hand and stomach, and that image coupled with his own ministrations made him lose all control over his voice.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ Clear, I'm-- _ahhhh!!_ " He moaned kind-of-loudly, bucking his hips between the fingers in his ass and the hand on his cock as he came.

He took a moment to catch his breath before turning his attention back to his phone.

Clear was grinning at him, obviously very sleepy. "That was fun. Why haven't we done that before?"

"I don't know." Aoba yawned. "But it's a lot better than doing it by myself."

He saw Clear clean himself up with tissues, so he did the same before crawling under the blankets again.

"Are you still nervous for the exam?" Clear asked. Aoba could barely see his face, but he could see enough that he knew he was there.

"Yeah, a little bit."

Clear hummed. "Well, we're as prepared as we can be, right? So everything else is up to fate at this point."

"That's true."

Somehow, Clear's words were comforting. The more Aoba repeated them in his head, the less anxious he felt.

"We should hang up now. It's pretty late." He laughed. "Wouldn't it be awful if we worked so hard and didn't have sex at all for this long, only to screw it all up by staying up too late the night before the exam?"

"Don't say that!" Aoba snapped. "You might jinx it."

"Sorry, sorry," Clear sighed. "But we should go to bed."

"Yeah, whatever, 'night," Aoba grumbled. "Love you."

Aoba couldn't see Clear's smile very clearly, but he heard it in his voice when he said, "I love you, too." He ended the call and Aoba did the same.

Aoba was asleep five minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was super fun to write, and i laughed really hard at the magic backpack thing so i hope you liked it as much as i did
> 
> i think aoba's family is in the next chapter? or maybe the one after that. either way they're coming soon so stay tuned. also mizuki


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear and Aoba's exams are over, so...you know what that means! Dim the lights and put on some George Michael, it's bangin time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a pretty quick update (maybe too quick??), but i really wanted to post it, so here it is!

Despite the occasional middle-of-the-night phone sex, Aoba did really well on his exams. Clear did better than he did, obviously, but Aoba was still proud of himself. Clear was proud of him, too. They planned on going out to celebrate, and then heading back to one of their houses to spend some...alone time together. After all, they still hadn't had sex since they swore it off during exams. Aoba wore some of his best lingerie under his clothes and put his hair in a side ponytail because he knew Clear liked it when he wore it that way. He had to admit, he looked pretty good.

A sharp, almost frantic knocking at the front door made Aoba stop checking himself out in the mirror and go downstairs to answer it. The knocking grew in intensity as Aoba approached it. Aoba knew it had been a while since they'd done it, but...how horny _was_ Clear? They might not even make it out the door.

He swung open the door, expecting to see his boyfriend standing there, probably with a boner. But he was unpleasantly surprised.

"Aoba!" His mother tackled him in a hug and kissed him all over his face. "We've missed you so much!"

"M-Mom?!" Aoba stood frozen in Haruka's arms as he processed the fact that his family was there.

"Sei was finished with his exams, and Granny said you were done, too. So we came to visit you!"

"Oh...that's great!" Aoba laughed uncomfortably, untangling himself from his mother. He turned to his father and brother, hugging each of them in turn.

"Well," his father spoke up, "Are we gonna go inside, or stay in the doorway all day?"

"Oh, yeah, of course! Sorry." He shook his head and stepped aside so they could come inside properly. "Granny isn't here right now, but she should be home soon, I think."

They sat in the living room and talked for a while. Eventually, there was another knock at the door, gentler than the first one had been.

"Do you think that's Granny?" Sei asked excitedly.

"Uh, maybe. But it also might be Clear. We were supposed to hang out today."

"Your boyfriend?!" Sei and Haruka cried in unison. "Go! Answer the door!"

Aoba did as he was told. The door opened and, sure enough, Clear was standing there, smiling. "Hi, sweetie!" He looked Aoba up and down, sighing fondly. "You look really cute."

He cupped Aoba's face and kissed him softly. Aoba let himself get all swept up in the moment before remembering that his family was in the next room over, probably listening!

"My parents are here," he mumbled against his lips. Clear pulled back in shock.

"What?!" He whispered. "Are they here right now?"

Aoba cringed. "Yeah, they are."

Clear looked like he was panicking on the inside, so Aoba nudged him, smiling.

"They won't bite, you know."

"I know, but..." He looked at the floor. "It's natural to be nervous, right?"

Aoba remembered how he felt when he met Clear's family. "Yeah, it is. So come on! They're waiting."

Aoba led them into the living room where his family was waiting. His mother jumped up and put an arm around Clear.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" She beamed, putting a hand on his face. "Oh my gosh, you're so handsome!"

"Ah--" Clear blushed profusely. "Th-thank you, Mrs. Seragaki!"

"Oh, please!" She swatted his arm. "My mother is Mrs. Seragaki. Call me Haruka!"

Aoba's father stood, too, and shook Clear's hand. "I'm Naine Seragaki, Aoba's father."

"N-Nice to meet you! I'm Clear."

Sei approached Clear then, placing a hand on his arm and smiling. "I'm Aoba's twin brother, Sei. I hear you've turned my brother's life around?"

"Well," Clear laughed, "I don't know about _that_..."

"Of course you did!" Aoba chimed in, flustering Clear even further. "I did really well on my exams, and it was all because of you!"

"That's great, Aoba! We're so proud of you." His father said. "But don't belittle your own accomplishments."

"That's right, Aoba. All I did was keep you on track when you needed it."

Aoba knew that Clear knew that what he said was entirely untrue, but he shrugged in agreement anyway. He made sure he sat beside Clear on the couch, running a reassuring hand over his thigh and leaning into him a little bit. He really hoped Clear wasn't mad at him.

The five of them talked for a few hours, Clear gradually becoming more and more comfortable around Aoba's family. They asked him a million questions about his life and his interests and his ambitions, and they seemed to like him. Tae came home eventually, and was very shocked to see all of them there, but she welcomed them warmly. Using the slight distraction to his advantage, Aoba reminded his family that he and Clear had planned on going out. His parents assured him that was fine; they wanted to unpack a little bit and visit some friends they hadn't seen in a while.

So Aoba and Clear proceeded on their date, though it was later than they had planned. They went to a reasonably priced restaurant, which Aoba had no problem with. All the mattered to him was that they were together. They sat on the same side of the booth, and Clear kept his arm around Aoba's waist the entire time. The sexual tension between them was tangible.

They had planned on going to Clear's house afterwards, but when they walked past Aoba's street, they decided to check if anyone was home. After all, it had been a few weeks since the last time they'd done it, and their patience was thin. They found that Aoba's family was still out, apparently, so they decided to risk it. Giddy, they chased each other upstairs to Aoba's room. Aoba sat down in the middle of his bed and pulled Clear on top of him, starting to undress each other almost immediately. They didn't have it in them to spend a lot (or any) time on foreplay. Aoba salivated a little when he more-or-less tore Clear's pants off and came face-to-face with his hard cock. It had been such a long time since he had seen it in person, and he could hardly wait to take in every inch of it. 

When Clear pulled Aoba's sweater over his head, he gasped at what was underneath. Aoba's body was covered in the most intricate gold lace he had ever seen. He slid his jeans off to find that he was wearing matching panties.

"You look...amazing," he breathed, unable to take his eyes off the boy beneath him.

"You think so?" Aoba giggled, batting his eyelashes. Clear laughed at his silliness, then leaned down to kiss him.

"Yes. But you'll look even better once I take it off of you."

He slowly peeled the lace away, mouthing at every inch of his skin as it was exposed.

"Can I..." He trailed off, eyes sweeping Aoba's frame. "Can I rim you?"

"Of course you can." Aoba blushed. "You don't have to ask, you know."

They rearranged themselves so he was on his elbows and knees, chest pressed against the bed. Clear kneeled behind him, kneading his ass cheeks.

"Are you ready, baby?" Clear asked in an intentionally silly, husky tone that made Aoba giggle. 

"Stop being an idiot," Aoba scolded, though he chuckled as he said it.

When Clear finally swiped his tongue against his entrance, Aoba sighed contentedly and relaxed his upper body against the mattress. It felt like it had been forever since his boyfriend had touched him like this. He shut his eyes and let his mind go blank as Clear ravished him with his mouth.

"Can I use my fingers?" Clear panted when he came up for air.

"Yes, yes, of course you can."

Aoba could hear him digging around in the bedside table.

"Uhh...Aoba...?"

"What?" Aoba cracked an eye open. "Can you not find the stuff? It's in the top drawer."

"Oh, no, I found it, but..."

Aoba shot up onto his elbows and looked to Clear with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He didn't have to see what he was looking at to know that Clear had found his collection of toys. Damn it.

"Do you use these?"

"Yeah," Aoba said defensively, face burning. "So what?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with that! It's just..." He pulled a long, narrow black vibrator with a flared base out of the drawer, turning it on. Aoba's face blushed deeper when he heard the faint buzzing sound. "Is it okay if I use this on you?"

Aoba swallowed. "I guess so, yeah."

Clear shifted on the bed so he could slip the vibrator inside Aoba's twitching hole.

Aoba cried out and arched his back, clawing at the sheets and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Is it good?"

"Mmmmm...yes, _yes,_ Clear, it's...good...!"

He slid it in and out slowly, then pushed it in as far as it could go. It bumped against Aoba's prostate and he made a weird gurgling sound as his arms gave out and he collapsed back onto the bed, thighs shaking as they strained to support his weight.

"Clear..." He croaked, voice muffled by the bed sheets. "You need to...or...I'm gonna..."

Clear took the vibrator out and Aoba tried to get his breathing under control.

"Do you need me to prepare you any more?" His voice sounded thick.

"No, just...hurry...!"

A moment later, Aoba felt the slick head of Clear's cock pressing against him. At this point in their relationship, Clear had caught on to the fact that Aoba liked it a little rougher than most people, so he entered him with one steady thrust of his hips.

"Clear...so _big_..." He wiggled his hips back against his boyfriend, signalling for him to move. 

It had been forever since they'd done this, and the way Clear was hitting his prostate on every second thrust made Aoba worry that he wouldn't last too much longer. He didn't want to come just yet, though...not without...

"S-Stop for a second."

Stilling his thrusts, Clear slowly pulled out and ran a hand down Aoba's spine. "Are you hurt?"

"No, but..." Aoba sat up slightly so he could flop over on his back. "I want to do it like this."

"So you're all right to keep going?"

"Yeah, definitely. I just, um..." Aoba blushed and broke eye contact. "I just wanted to look at your face."

Clear looked at him, love in his glassy eyes, before entering him for the second time. Aoba gasped and threw his arms around Clear's neck, pulling him down so he could kiss him as he was fucked into the mattress.

"You're so...beautiful..." Aoba was past the point of being embarrassed, so he whispered whatever came to mind against Clear's lips. "Your face is beautiful. I'd probably be jealous of you if you weren't my boyfriend." He stroked his face gently as he spoke.

"A-Aoba...!"

"I love you," he purred, blissed-out smile on his face, eyes unfocused. "So much."

Clear's face got all scrunched up with emotion but he didn't say anything. He just kissed Aoba hotly on the lips and thrusted with increased fervour, shifting slightly so he could stroke Aoba's cock and bring him closer to orgasm.

When he climaxed, Aoba whined out Clear's name and raked his fingernails down his back. He watched, mind numb, as Clear came a few seconds later, arching his body upwards with a _very_ appealing expression on his face.

Panting as he came down, Aoba put both of his hands on Clear's face and held them there. "I meant it, you know," he cooed. "You have a really beautiful face." He softly traced his features with his finger in amazement before reaching up and kissing him tenderly. He pulled away when he felt something wet on his face, only to find that Clear was crying. He sure cried a lot.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Aoba asked reluctantly as Clear buried his face in his shoulder and sobbed against it.

"Yeah, it's just..." He choked out another sob. "It makes me so happy to hear you say that! You have no idea."

Aoba put a hand on the back of Clear's head soothingly and nuzzled his face against his hair. "I know you have issues with your face, but I don't want you to, okay? You have nothing to be insecure about."

Clear nodded, smiling down at him. Pre-Clear Aoba would have thrown up at the sappiness of their conversation, but current Aoba didn't have a problem with it. He pulled Clear down beside him and curled up against his body, pulling the blankets over them. They snuggled in blissful silence for a while, staring into each other's eyes and kissing occasionally, until they were rudely interrupted.

"Aobaaa, are you home?" His mother called.

"Fuck," he whispered, sitting up. "We need to get dressed."

"Aobaaa?"

"I'm here, mom," he answered, trying to find his clothes. "But don't come in! I'm...uh, I'm changing!"

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Clear and Aoba looked to each other helplessly. At least they had most of their clothes on now.

Clear sighed. "...I'm here, Mrs. Seragaki."

There was a pause. "I told you, silly! Call me Haruka!"

Aoba swung the door open once they were fully dressed. Haruka stood there, smiling at them. She laughed. "Don't worry, Aoba, everyone else is out, and I won't tell your father."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Thank you so much, Mrs--uh, Haruka." Clear bowed. "And I'm sorry you had to...know about this."

"If you're going to do it, I'd rather you do it in the house," she reasoned. "Now, come downstairs with me! Let's have tea."

They went down to the kitchen and sat around the table. Aoba watched as his mother chatted with Clear. She seemed to be very charmed by him, and it warmed his heart to know that his mother liked his boyfriend. That was really important to him.

A few days into the winter break, Aoba sent a message in the group text he had with Noiz, Koujaku and Clear. As much as he loved to watch TV on the couch with Sei and Ren, he kind of missed his friends.

"Hey!! So we haven't hung out yet or anything so I was thinking maybe we could go skating tomorrow maybe?? Also my brother wants to come too if that's ok." Aoba sent it, then reread it a second later and nearly punched himself in the face for saying "maybe" twice in the same sentence. God damn it.

Koujaku, Noiz and Clear were definitely the best friends he'd had in a while, but he still found himself feeling nervous about asking them to hang out. After all, the three of them had been friends since they were little kids. Aoba was a relatively new addition, and he still wondered if they valued their friendship with him as much he did.

Clear was the first to reply. "Of course!! I'll do anything if it's with you, sweetie!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3"

Aoba threw his phone down beside him on the couch and put his face in his hands out of embarrassment. Koujaku and Noiz would see that text!

"Clear u kno ilu but i was thinking we could all hang out. Platonically."

"Yes!! I know that. Those were platonic hearts!!" He sent another text almost immediately after. "And I love you too!! Platonically."

"Ur the dumbest piece of literal fucking trash ive ever seen jfc."

"Aobaaa!! Always so mean to me :(."

Koujaku eventually replied, too. "Oi gayboys."

"Koujakuuu!! Will you come with us?"

"Only if my totally dreamy boyfriend will, too!! He's so fucking hot and his cock is so much bigger than mine. Idk what i'd do w/o him!!"

"What the fuck."

"Koujaku's pooping and he left his phone with me. Ya we'll go skating tomorrow. What time?" Probably-Noiz answered.

"Idk like noon maybe? We could meet at whoever's house is closest to the rink."

Noiz replied from his own phone. "Didnt u fuck a guy named rink?"

"No it was mink. But rly whose house is closest?"

"Koujaku's is so let's meet there."

"Is he alright with that? I wouldn't want us to make plans that would impose on him!!" Clear sent.

"Jeez is koujaku ur boyfriend or s/t? I thought he was mine haha oops."

"No!! Aoba is my boyfriend and I love him more than anything!! Platonically."

"C L E A R." Aoba sent.

Noiz ignored their banter. "Rly tho, kou's house is practically my house so it's fine."

"R u guys ok with my brother coming too?"

"Ya w/e ur gay brother can come."

The next morning, Aoba threw his and Sei's skates into his bag as they headed out the door into the cold to meet his friends at Koujaku's house. He had never been there before, and he was worried he would get lost.

"Aobaaa!"

"Is someone calling you?" Sei asked, looking around.

Aoba knew that voice anywhere. He turned to see Clear running towards him, waving his arms and trying to balance the bag he had on his shoulder. Aoba giggled at how ridiculous he looked. His smile turned to a cringe, though, when Clear slipped on some ice and fell face-first into a snowbank. Clear didn't look like he was making any effort to get up, so Aoba went to check on him.

"Owwww oww oww." Clear sat up slightly and rubbed his head.

"Are you alright?" Sei asked. Aoba would have asked, too, but he was too busy trying not to laugh.

"Yes! I'm fine." He took the hand Sei offered and stood up. "Thank you."

Aoba picked up Clear's bag from the snow and handed it to him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes! Thank you." He leaned in to kiss Aoba's cheek. It was embarrassing, being like this in front of his brother, but he let Clear kiss him anyway.

They walked to Koujaku's house. Clear and Sei talked to each other and Aoba stayed mostly quiet. He was just happy that they seemed to get along pretty well.

Koujaku and Noiz were waiting outside of his house. Koujaku had a bag with him, but Noiz didn't. He must have been carrying Noiz's skates for him, which Aoba thought was kind of cute.

"Hi!" Clear called, waving a mittened hand at them.

"Hey guys!" Koujaku smiled, then looked to Sei. "You're Aoba's brother, right?"

"Yes, I am," Sei smiled. "My name is Sei."

They exchanged pleasantries, and Clear even went inside to say hello to Koujaku's mom before they headed to the skating rink.

"Last one on the ice is my dick piercing!" Noiz taunted as he raced to change into his skates.

Clear was the first one done, but he helped Aoba and Sei with theirs before getting on the ice. He stayed with them at first, but Koujaku challenged him to a race, so he sped away, laughing. Clear was surprisingly graceful as he skated. Aoba watched him catch up to Koujaku, and then they both slowed down. Clear took Koujaku's hands in his own and they started some kind of synchronized spinning movement. 

As Aoba and Sei watched them, they held onto each other, trying desperately not to fall. Noiz stopped behind them, skates making a _ksshhhh_ sound as they braked.

"In case you were wondering," Noiz said, placing his hands on their shoulders to help them balance, "Koujaku and Clear took a figure skating class in third grade."

"Why?" Sei asked, still watching them in awe.

"They won a colouring contest at school."

None of this surprised Aoba in the slightest.

When Clear and Koujaku finished their figure skating routine, they were met with the applause of their friends and the other few people at the rink.

"Wow, that was great!" Someone cheered. Aoba's gaze followed the sound and saw Mizuki waving at them as he skated over.

Didn't Clear say once that he used to have a crush on Mizuki? Fuck Mizuki.

(In all actuality, Aoba thought Mizuki was a decent person, and he had enjoyed hanging out with him a few times at school. But still. Fuck Mizuki).

"Ahh, thank you, Mizuki!" Koujaku beamed. Aoba could have sworn he was blushing. Why did everyone like Mizuki so much?

"Mind if I join you guys?"

"Of course not!" Clear piped up, beaming. Aoba narrowed his eyes at the look on his boyfriend's face. He never looked at Aoba like that.

(Aoba knew that wasn't true. He knew he was being petty because he was jealous).

Mizuki glided over to Sei and extended his hand toward him. "I don't believe we've met before! I'm Mizuki, their friend from school."

"I'm Sei, Aoba's brother." He took Mizuki's hand and shook it slowly, lingering longer than he should have. "I'd let go of your hand, but I'm afraid I'd fall."

"Then don't! I'll skate with you." Mizuki blatantly flirted with him as they skated away from the group.

They skated for another hour or so. Koujaku and Clear taught Aoba how to stay upright while skating, and once he was at a basic skill level, they showed both him and Noiz how to do some of their fancier moves. It was strictly platonic, which was exactly what Aoba wanted.

Sei said Mizuki wanted to go out together, and that Aoba should go on without him. So Aoba went back to Koujaku's house with his friends. They had hot chocolate and played Mario Kart on Koujaku's N64. Aoba really felt like he belonged with them, which made him happy. He wouldn't be able to survive if his parents made him leave! As he looked around the room, he realized he finally had friends who really cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters left!! i don't know what i'm gonna do when this is over. (probably write another one?? lmao)
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ skittybitty!! i haven't been super active on there lately but. i'd love to hear from you guys on there!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz has another party, and Clear and Aoba decide to try some new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter started out lighthearted and family-friendly but it...kinda got away from me. you'll see what i mean lmao

Christmas was coming soon, so Aoba's mother suggested they do some holiday baking. Which would have been fine, if she hadn't woken them up at eight o'clock in the morning to tell them.

"Let's make a fruit cake!" She suggested once she had dragged everyone into the kitchen (except Tae, who nearly bit her face off when she tried to disturb her).

"Okay," Aoba sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sei slumped against his side (presumably asleep). "Do you have a recipe?"

"Nope! I figured we'd wing it. How hard could it be?"

"No," Naine started to panic, waving his hands, eyes wide. "No, no, no. Absolutely not. We'll find a recipe."

"Can I go back to bed?" Sei whined, voice muffled against his brother's shoulder.

"No. You have to help us find a recipe!" Haruka sang. "I'm sure mom has a cookbook around here somewhere..."

Aoba sighed. "Why don't I just look it up online?"

"You kids and your technology," his mother scoffed. She opened a cabinet, digging around. "Cooking from a book is so much more fun!"

It took them forty-five minutes to find a fruit cake recipe (forty-four minutes longer than it would have taken Aoba to Google it).

"It says here we need nutmeg. Does Granny have nutmeg?" Aoba asked.

"How would we know?" Sei grumbled. "You're the one that lives here."

They didn't have nutmeg, so Aoba and Sei were tasked with going to the store to get some. The closest store was a five minute walk away, but Haruka insisted that they bundle up because it was _freezing_ out there!

When they got back from the store, Tae was up and already taking charge of the baking. She saw that her grandsons were home and she snatched the nutmeg from their hands, barely saying hello. They made the fruitcake (which actually turned out pretty well), but Haruka insisted they make cookies, too. Tae wanted to make gingerbread, and Aoba and Sei wanted to make shortbread, so they decided to just make both kinds. Naine sighed and volunteered to go out to get the ingredients.

"While your father is gone," Haruka told her sons, "You two can start on the frosting!"

"All right," Aoba sighed. "What colour?"

"Green!" Sei suggested.

Aoba hummed in thought. "I think we should make it blue, and use the snowflake cookie cutter. Make it look pretty, you know? Instead of...tacky."

Sei glared at him. "Why do you think you get to make all the decisions?"

"Because I'm the more creative twin." He turned to his mother without giving Sei a chance to reply. "Mom, what do you think? Blue, right?"

"Compromise!" She cheered. "Mix green and blue together."

Aoba grimaced. "That's not very festive..."

"How about red?" Tae chimed in, though it sounded more like a command than a suggestion. So they agreed on red icing for the cookies.

After several hours of exhaustive baking, Aoba's phone vibrated and he checked it. It was a text from Noiz, inviting both Aoba and Sei to an impromptu party at his house. Aoba informed his parents, and they said they could go. He called Clear and asked if he was going (he was). Apparently, Mizuki was going, too, so they agreed to go on a (eurgh) _double date_ before the party. Mizuki was going to be late, so the three of them went to the restaurant first and saved him a seat.

"So," Aoba said to his brother through a mouthful of noodles, "I didn't want to say this in front of mom and dad," he paused to swallow, "but have you lost your virginity yet?" He felt kind of bad about bringing that up while Clear was sitting there with them, but his guilt dissipated pretty quickly.

"I haven't," Sei admitted. "Why?"

"Because there's, like, a ninety-five percent chance that you're gonna hook up with someone at this party." He snickered. "As long as you take that fugly hat off."

Ignoring the comment about his hat, Sei gestured at the couple with his chopsticks. "Is that where you and Clear first hooked up? At a party?"

Aoba scoffed. "No! I have _some_ dignity."

Clear winced slightly. "To be fair, Aoba--"

"No. Not to be fair. We didn't do it. Shut your stupid fucking mouth."

Sei grinned at Clear. "How do you put up with him? I've only been here a few days and I've already almost punched him in the face."

"Is that a thing your family does a lot? Punching each other in the face?" Clear furrowed his brow. "Aoba punches me a lot."

"Aoba and I used to punch each other a lot as kids, but it was...affectionate, I guess? I think it's more of a kind gesture than a hostile one."

"Yo, Sei!" Someone called from somewhere. Aoba turned and saw Mizuki, smiling and holding a tray of noodles.

"Ahh, here he is!" Sei grinned, waving him over. Mizuki sat down beside him.

"Wow! I love your hat!" Mizuki smiled at Sei.

Aoba's phone buzzed in his pocket with a text from his brother.

"He loves my hat! hhahaahaaha"

"Suck my dick honestly, he's prob just saying that."

"W/e. I like him, he's really cute."

"Clear thinks so too lmao. Better pounce on him before he steals my man away." Aoba replied, mostly joking but also partially serious.

"So, how did you guys do on your exams?" Mizuki asked. "I would have asked the other day, but I got a bit...sidetracked." He glanced meaningfully at Sei.

"Clear almost got entirely hundreds, as per usual," he shrugged, though he smiled fondly at Clear as he said it.

"Aoba did really well, too!" Clear gushed, putting his arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him close. "He's capable of doing anything when he tries!"

Aoba blushed. "I didn't do that well, really, but...thanks. How did you do, Mizuki?"

"I, for one, failed three of them," Mizuki said with an almost-proud tone in his voice. "School isn't exactly what I'm best at."

"What are you best at?" Sei asked, smiling softly.

"I really like drawing, and I'm good at it! I want to be a tattoo artist someday."

"Really?" He rested his chin in his hand, looking up at him through his eyelashes. "That is so interesting."

Sei and Mizuki fell into conversation then, which left Clear and Aoba to themselves.

"I wonder who's gonna be at Noiz's party," Aoba said disinterestedly, trying to make conversation.

Clear hummed noncommittally.

"What are your brothers doing tonight?" Aoba tried again, absently pushing food around on his plate.

"They're at a friend's house."

"Is that where they go when you come to my house?"

"Usually. Their friends' parents know about our...situation, so they let them go over a lot." He shrugged. "Sometimes the neighbours come over to watch them for me."

"That's nice of them."

"Yeah."

They grew silent then. Were they boring? Aoba watched the way Sei flirted with Mizuki and it made him kind of jealous. He and Clear didn't talk like that to each other anymore. They had gotten comfortable, which was usually a good thing, but Aoba found himself wishing he could get that excitement back.

He looked over at Clear, who looked like the same thoughts were running through his head as he watched Sei and Mizuki interact. After a moment, he turned to face Aoba, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Are we boring?"

Aoba sighed. "Yeah."

As the four of them walked to Noiz's house, Aoba got an idea. He nudged Clear with his elbow. "Hey."

"Yes?"

Aoba leaned in a little bit closer so he could speak in a quieter voice. "We should try something new."

"Try...something?" His brow furrowed. "The hallucinogens were one thing, Aoba, but I don't think--"

"No, not that!" Aoba swatted his arm. "I meant...we should pretend we don't know each other. As a sex thing, I mean."

"Why would we do that?"

"Remember how it felt when we'd first got together? Before we knew each other so well? How exciting it was?"

"Yes...?"

"Wouldn't it be fun to act like that again?"

"I suppose, but...won't our classmates think it's weird that we're acting like we don't know each other?"

"Everyone will be too fucked up to pay any attention to us. Besides, it'll be fun to show you how I used to get guys to hook up with me at parties."

Clear looked at him. "Okay. That sounds fine, then."

They immediately split up when they arrived at the party, going around and talking to different people. Aoba tried very hard to get in the proper mindset. He tried not to watch as Clear drank and smoked and had fun with Koujaku and Noiz and other people that weren't Aoba. He vaguely wondered where his brother was.

While he was doing shots with some kids from his art class, he spotted Cl--uh, _an attractive stranger_ from across the room. He stared at him until they made eye contact.

"Hey there," Aoba mouthed out, smiling with a predatory gaze.

The stranger looked around before turning back to Aoba, putting a hand on his chest and asking, "Me?"

Aoba nodded, making his way through the crowd towards his prey. When he reached him, he slid his hand towards him suavely.

"I'm Aoba," he purred, shaking his hand. "And you are...?"

"Clear!" He smiled warmly. "My name is Clear. It's nice to meet you. Do you live in town?"

Aoba didn't really want to _talk_ to this guy, but...whatever. "Sort of, yeah. Do you?"

"Yes! I've lived here all my life." His cheery expression never faltered.

Aoba's eyes raked over Clear's upper body, noting the outline of his abs through his fitted sweater. Without really thinking about it, he reached a hand out and traced the grooves of his muscles with his finger.

"Are you here with anyone, Clear?" Aoba raised an eyebrow, hand still resting on Clear's waist.

"No, I don't... _have_ anyone."

"Do you want someone?" Aoba murmured, moving in closer, breath ghosting over his jaw.

"Maybe," Clear breathed.

"Mmm," Aoba moaned as he slid his hand up under Clear's sweater, "You're really hot."

"S-So are you," Clear stammered, placing his hands on Aoba's hips.

The room was too loud to hear the music very clearly, but the slow, heavy rhythm of the bass was strong enough to resonate in their chests. Aoba turned around in Clear's hold and ground his hips back against him.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" He turned to him with the sluttiest look on his face he could manage.

Clear nodded and gripped his hips tighter, matching Aoba's rhythm as they grinded to the beat of the music.

Aoba reached behind him, pulling Clear's face towards his own and kissing him.

"I want you," he mumbled against his lips.

Clear's eyes were unfocused as he nodded, dazed smile on his face. "I want you, too."

When Aoba felt Clear's hands sliding down his chest and dangerously close to his growing arousal, he knew they had to find somewhere they could be alone. Especially when he could feel Clear's hardness against his ass each time he grinded into him.

"Do you wanna...?"

"Yes."

In a daze, they found an unoccupied washroom, which was good enough. Aoba locked the door and lifted himself up onto the counter, pulling Clear towards him and licking his mouth open.

After a few minutes of heated kissing, Clear pulled away. "I don't have a condom. Do you?"

Aoba almost smacked himself in the head. How could he have forgotten that?

He sighed. "No. I don't."

They couldn't have sex without one! After all, they had just met. Who knows what kind of diseases they could be carrying?

"We could do something else," Clear offered.

"Like what?"

"I have an idea." He moved away and started to undress, setting his glasses down beside the sink. "Take your clothes off and brace yourself against the counter."

Blushing a bit at his forwardness, Aoba complied, adding his clothes to the pile Clear had started on the floor and turning to face the bathroom mirror, putting his hands on the counter and leaning his body weight against it. In the reflection, he saw Clear pick up a bottle of hand lotion. What was he doing?

"You're so beautiful..." Clear whispered as he gazed at Aoba in awe. " _Wow_."

"Shut up."

"No, let me look at you for a minute."

Aoba blushed and avoided his gaze. He didn't like being stared at so... _fondly_ , so he glared at Clear in the mirror. "Will you cut that out? Hurry up and do whatever you're gonna do to me."

He jumped when he felt Clear's hand sneak between his legs, rubbing some of the lotion on his inner thighs. He was nervous, more nervous than he usually was when it came to casual sex.

"Squeeze your legs together for me," he ordered, heatedly staring at Aoba in the mirror.

Aoba gasped as Clear shoved his cock between his tightly-pressed thighs. It rubbed against the underside of Aoba's own cock and balls and the feeling was so incredible that he cried out, hands scrambling for purchase against the countertop. The expression on Clear's face told Aoba that he must have been feeling it, too, as he slid in and out from between Aoba's tightly-pressed legs. The constant, slippery friction of Clear's cock against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs was delicious, and Aoba threw his head back, eyes closed, not wanting to see what he looked like in the mirror.

"Your thighs feel amazing," Clear groaned in Aoba's ear. "I can only imagine what it would feel like to be inside of you."

Aoba peeked an eye open, now kind of curious about what they looked like. They were both pretty drunk, so they weren't exactly as graceful as they could have been, but damn it if the sight of Clear fucking his thighs wasn't one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

"God, Aoba...I'm gonna..." Clear breathed raggedly. Aoba could feel Clear's cock twitching between his legs, and judging by the face he was making, he wasn't going to last very much longer. (He didn't).

Clear moaned particularly loudly and bit down hard on Aoba's shoulder as he came, semen making a mess of Aoba's inner thighs. He reached a hand over and jerked Aoba off less gently than usual, which only made it better as far as Aoba was concerned. He fucked his hand until he was coming, too; spurting all over the countertop.

"Fuck." Aoba panted. "Fuck, that was really hot."

"Yeah," Clear agreed, nodding.

Aoba wasn't sure if he was supposed to act like he knew Clear or not. He decided to do it anyway, turning to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and kiss him softly.

"I love you," he sighed, mouthing at his jaw. His lips always felt weirdly numb when he was drunk, so he did it more because he enjoyed the sensation against them than anything else.

"I love you, too," Clear sighed dreamily. After a beat, he added, giggling, "That was really fun, though. We should do things like that more often."

"That doesn't make us boring, right? That we need to change things up sometimes?"

"No, I don't think so. Every relationship gets like that, right? You said something about that before."

"Yeah, I think I remember that. Whatever. I don't care if people think we're boring. We're happy, right?"

Clear smiled back at him, fondness in his eyes, but his expression changed a moment later. "You're bleeding."

"What?" Aoba looked to his shoulder. Once he saw the bloody teeth marks, he was aware of a dull throb of almost-pain.

"Fuck!" Clear laughed so hard that tears sprang to his eyes. "I bit you so hard that it made you bleed!"

"That's kinda hot."

"What is? The blood, or the pain? Or do you have, like, a cannibalism kink?"

"Ew!" He swatted him in the face, giggling. "Don't be gross! I just like it when you're...kinda rough with me."

The atmosphere between them changed, and Aoba felt for a second like they might do it (or something like it) again, but then his phone vibrated, effectively killing the mood. Suddenly, he remembered Sei and his quest to finally get some dick. "I wonder if my brother's fucked Mizuki yet."

Taken aback, Clear looked at him, bemused for a moment. "Did he say he was going to?"

"Yeah, kinda. He said he thought he was cute."

"I think Mizuki's cute."

Aoba glowered. "I know you do."

"I think you're cuter, though." He pinched Aoba's cheek mockingly. Aoba swatted his hand away, hearing his phone vibrate for the second time. He dug through their pile of discarded clothes and found his phone. The recent texts were from his brother.

"Come fund me!!" was what he had sent, which was shortly followed by "Find!! Fine me duck i hate this fycking phone."

"Where u at bitch??? r u fucking Mizuki yet??? lmao xoxo gossip girl." He laughed to himself as he pressed "send".

"Who's gossip girl?"

"Shut up, Clear."

It turned out that Sei hadn't fucked Mizuki, though they had hung out all night. Aoba found them together once he and Clear had put their clothes back on and gone on a search.

"Do you wanna go home now?" Aoba asked Sei. "It's almost three."

"I don't mind leaving, but Mizuki invited me to go to his house. If that's okay with you?"

Aoba was speechless for a second. "Of course it's fine! You're two minutes older than me, after all. You can do what you want."

Mizuki was a genuinely nice person and he seemed trustworthy, so Aoba really didn't have a problem with it. Splitting up also meant that he could go home with Clear so they could cuddle in a familiar setting, which was exactly what Aoba wanted right now.

But when they finally stumbled into Clear's house, they were giggling and grabbing at each other and they didn't feel like just cuddling.

"Wait!" Clear stopped Aoba from taking his pants off. "I need to call my brothers!"

"Clear, it's three in the morning. Won't they be asleep?"

"It doesn't matter! We always tell each other when we get home."

Aoba waited patiently as Clear talked to his brothers.

"All right," Clear drawled after he ended the call. "Time to bang you into the next century."

Aoba squealed in protest as Clear scooped him up bridal-style and carried him down the stairs.

"You're gonna drop me!"

"I'm coordinated."

"You're drunk!"

"So are you!"

"That doesn't..." Aoba huffed, but he cut himself off when he realized they had made it down the stairs without complication.

"See? Everything turned out fine." He stuck his tongue out. "You need to learn to trust me."

"I trust you plenty!" Aoba protested, crossing his arms.

Clear's playful expression turned grave. "Do you really?"

"Yes! Of course I do."

"Good," he smiled, and threw him on the bed.

Aoba cried out in surprise once his back collided with the mattress. "Don't throw people!"

Clear chuckled and crawled onto the bed, hovering over Aoba on his hands and knees.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked, bumping their noses together.

Aoba squeaked and turned his head away. How could Clear say something like that so suddenly with a straight face?

"Do you?" He asked again, kissing down his face.

"Y-Yeah."

"Tell me."

"Ehh?"

"Tell me you want it."

Aoba's face turned eleven shades darker. "What's gotten into you?"

"I wanna hear you say it." He sank his teeth into Aoba's shoulder. "Tell me you want my cock."

With a face so flushed he could feel himself start to sweat, Aoba whispered, "I want your cock, Clear. Put it in me."

Clear almost growled, tearing their clothes away and mouthing at any part of Aoba he could reach.

He spent less time than usual fingering Aoba, but Aoba didn't mind. After all, he hadn't been lying when he said he wanted Clear's cock.

"Hurry, Clear," Aoba whined. "I want it."

"Alright, alright, gimme a second."

Aoba stared at the ceiling, impatient, as Clear got himself ready. When he finally was, he nudged Aoba's legs further apart and positioned himself at his entrance.

"Are you--"

"Yes!" Aoba snapped, kicking Clear in the side of the head.

"Ah--oww! Why'd you do that!?"

"'Cause you're taking too long!"

"You want it so bad? Fine." It sounded like a threat, but the way he thrusted into Aoba was much gentler than expected.

"Ahhhh, Clear...!" Aoba wrapped his legs around Clear's waist and snaked his arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

"This feels a lot better than between your thighs," Clear panted, trying to catch his breath. "It's a lot tighter...hotter, too..." He started to move his hips, wiggling out of Aoba's chokehold and leaning back slightly so he could watch the way his cock slid in and out of him. 

Aoba didn't notice at first (he was a little preoccupied) but when he did, he sat up slightly on his elbows and peered at his boyfriend. "What are you doing? Why are you sitting like that?"

"I'm watching." He didn't look away from the place where they were joined.

"Watching?"

"Yeah."

Aoba sputtered, face as red as the frosting he had made that morning. "Y-You're so embarrassing! How would you feel if I stared at you like that?!"

Clear tore his gaze away from Aoba's ass to look him in the eye. "Do you wanna watch, too? I can go get a hand mirror or something."

"I do _not_ want to watch!"

"I'm just saying!" Clear laughed, rubbing a hand over Aoba's thigh. "I wouldn't mind if you stared at me like that."

"Whatever." Aoba huffed. "You can watch, I don't care."

Clear grinned and resumed his earlier position to watch again. "You have no idea how hot this looks. God damn."

Aoba tried to ignore him. The words he was saying coupled with the tone in his voice only served to turn Aoba on, which was really embarrassing.

"It doesn't look like all of it is gonna fit in there, but then..." He pulled back and thrusted in again. "There it goes! Wow. The human body is amazing."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Narrating everything!"

"You don't like it?"

"No. I don't."

He sighed. "All right."

Clear was more-or-less silent after that point, so Aoba was able to focus on how _good_ his cock felt instead of how embarrassing his words were. Clear bent forward to mouth at Aoba's nipples as he fucked him, which earned him a lovely reaction.

"God, Clear...yes, yes, _fuck_ yes...!"

"Are you gonna come?"

"Mhmm...!" Aoba buried his face in Clear's shoulder, but Clear pushed him right back down against the pillows.

"Don't hide your face," he chided. "You look so beautiful when you come. I want to see it."

With those words swimming around in his head, Aoba felt the pleasure overtake him and he came, squirming erratically between his boyfriend and the mattress, crying out Clear's name. He reached out blindly, grabbing at whatever parts of Clear he could find. When he was finished, he slumped against the bed, exhausted.

"Wow," Clear breathed, smiling down at him in astonishment. "I think I felt that a little bit." He pulled out, then, and peeled the condom off, tossing it in the general direction of the garbage bin. But he hadn't come yet, so...

"What are you doing?

"I've been thinking about this for a while, and you don't have to say yes if you don't want to, but, uh..." He scooted forward on his knees until he was straddling Aoba's chest. Then he took his own cock into his hand, loosely stroking it a few times. "Do you mind if I come on your face?"

What.

"What."

"I know, it sounds kind of...unpleasant, but I just think..." His breathing became heavier and heavier as he spoke. Aoba could tell how much he wanted this. "I just think your pretty little face would look so good dripping with my come."

Aoba blushed. "It sounds fine." It sounded better than fine, really, but he was too embarrassed to admit it.

He watched with a lazy grin on his face as Clear started to stroke himself. Aoba had never seen Clear's cock this close before (when he _wasn't_ about to put it in his mouth, anyway) so he took the opportunity to appreciate it. It was substantially bigger than average, he knew, but it had a kind of dignified elegance that he had never really noticed before. It curved inward toward his abdomen, but it was straight otherwise; it didn't curve to either side. And the way his precome dribbled from the blushing head all the way to his balls was like artistry. The fine white hair that framed the whole thing really tied it all together.

"Your cock is beautiful."

"Really?" Clear chuckled through gritted teeth. He had raised himself so he was fully up on his knees, instead of partially sitting on Aoba's stomach. He slid one hand over his length in a corkscrew motion, stopping at the head occasionally to tease his dripping slit. He used his other hand to rub at his balls. His hips started moving in rhythm with his hand, and he was visibly nearing his orgasm.

"Are you gonna come?" Aoba asked, tone slightly teasing.

Clear had a blush across his cheeks, and his eyes were struggling to stay open. His brows were furrowed and his lips were parted, moans and heated gasps spilling out. He nodded instead of answering Aoba with words.

With one very drawn out growl and a rough tug at his cock, Clear climaxed. His hips bucked and his cock twitched and Aoba was so distracted by how hot he looked that he was slightly unprepared for the semen that splattered his face.

Clear panted as he came down, gazing affectionately at his come-covered Aoba. He laughed a little at the look on his face. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Can I clean it off now?"

"Give me a second," Clear mumbled, digging around beside his bed. Aoba thought he was looking for tissues, but before he knew it, there was a flash and the sound of a cell phone camera shutter.

Once he had processed what had just happened, Aoba squawked. "Delete that right now!"

"Don't worry! I won't show anyone." He took another picture. "This is for my...personal reference."

"You mean your spank bank?"

The camera clicked a third time. "Exactly!"

Aoba started posing seductively for Clear's photos, and eventually he took his own phone out and demanded some pictures of Clear for his collection. By the end of it all, they'd nearly filled half the memory on their phones with dirty pictures of each other. They even got so riled up from the cameras on them that they wound up having sex for the third time that night.

Aoba really hoped nobody asked to borrow his phone ever again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never in my life described a penis in such detail. they were only supposed to do it once in this chapter but the dicks were calling out to me
> 
> every time they have sex i like to make them do something different because it's boring to read the same thing over and over and over again, right? so this happened.
> 
> anyway!! two more chapters (with actual plot i swear)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba gets some life-changing news, and Clear Smashes him into the next millennium (pun intended).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh so part of this is heavily inspired by re:connect but you'd probably figure that out on your own lmao

About a week into the break, Aoba awoke one morning to find his family sitting around the coffee table, waiting expectantly. His father was holding an envelope.

"Aoba! You're up!" His mother sang. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Is Clear coming over today?"

"I don't know. Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm just wondering. You two haven't seen very much of each other lately!"

"He's at home," Aoba grumbled. "He wants to spend the holidays with his brothers. We don't spend every second of every day together, you know."

"I like him," she mused. "He's very charming."

"Yeah," Aoba mumbled, blushing, "I know."

"But anyway!" She clapped her hands together. "We've been waiting for you! You got something in the mail today."

Aoba blinked. "I did?"

"Yes! From the college here."

Aoba opened it. He could hardly believe what he was reading. "I got accepted!"

His father spoke up. "We know you didn't get into the college at home, so--"

"How did you know that?"

"Granny told us!"

Granny! Aoba should have known that two-faced bitch wouldn't be able to keep a secret.

"So," Naine continued, "you'll have to come back here. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is! But there's something else, too..." He took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. "Can I stay here for the rest of the school year?"

"You don't want to come back home?" Sei asked, almost looking like a kicked puppy.

"It's not that! It's just...uh..." This was super embarrassing to admit. "I love Clear, and I really want to stay with him. He makes me a better person, and I think it would be better for me if I stayed here."

Aoba's parents looked at each other. Naine was the first to speak. "I suppose that's fine, as long as Granny doesn't mind having a freeloader for a while longer."

Everyone turned towards Tae, awaiting her answer. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I might as well let you stay. I've gotten pretty used to having you around."

Aoba grinned so big he thought his face was going to split in two. He tackled Tae in a hug.

"Oi--watch it!" She grumbled, though she laughed and hugged him back.

"Are you sure that's okay with you?" Aoba asked his parents.

"You're eighteen, son," he smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. "You're allowed to make your own decisions, and we'll support you no matter what."

Aoba called Clear to tell him the good news, but as he dialed, he decided it might be better to do it in person. He wanted to hear his voice, though, so he called him anyway.

"Aoba?"

"Hey. What's up?"

Clear hummed. "Just playing Mario Kart with my brothers. How are you?"

Aoba sighed. "I miss you."

"Aww. I miss you, too, sweetie. Is that why you called?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice." It was easier to say when he didn't have to look at Clear's face.

"I wish I could kiss you right now."

Aoba made a sound in the back of his throat. "I wish you could fuck me right now."

Clear sputtered, and Aoba was sure his face was as red as a beet. "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see you! I can probably come over later today, but..."

Aoba made a face. "Ew, no, we're not doing it while my parents are here."

"Then...you could come over here, if you want? My brothers won't pay any attention to us."

"...That's fine."

Aoba went out to dinner with his family to celebrate his acceptance. It was a very happy occasion, but Sei seemed kind of melancholic about the whole thing.

Before Clear came to pick him up that evening, Aoba decided to talk to his brother. He knocked on the guest bedroom door and entered, finding Sei sitting dejectedly on the bed. He sat beside him and wrapped him in a half-hug.

"Are you okay? With me staying here and everything, I mean?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I mean, I'm really happy that you're happy here, and that you love Clear and everything, but...I'm gonna miss you, you know?"

Aoba felt guilty. Of course he missed his brother, but they had the kind of relationship that wouldn't change no matter the distance between them. That didn't mean it wasn't hard to be apart, though.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." He turned his half-hug into a full one, squeezing his brother tightly and leaning his head on his shoulder. "But you'll still call me every day, right?"

Sei hugged him back and laughed. "Yeah, obviously."

"Aobaaaaaa!" His mother yelled from the first floor. "Your boyfriend is heeeeeere!"

"Coming!" He shouted back, then turned to face his twin. "Speaking of boyfriends, what's going on with you and Mizuki? What happened last night?"

Sei blushed a little bit. "I'll tell you about it later. You should go, though."

As Aoba descended the stairs, he tried to keep his expression under control, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling when he saw Clear talking to his parents.

Clear looked over at him and Aoba grinned even wider.

"So what are you two up to tonight?" His mother asked.

"We're going to Clear's house."

As if on cue, Clear chimed in. "My brothers like playing video games with Aoba, and they haven't done it in a while, so I thought it might be nice to spend time with them."

His parents looked like they believed it. Or they _wanted_ to believe that Clear was planning on having some good old innocent fun with their son, anyway.

As they walked to his house, Clear gradually slid his hand from Aoba's waist to his hip until he was grabbing his ass almost obscenely. Aoba didn't mind.

"So, uh, Clear..."

"Yes?"

"I got a letter from the college."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He paused. "I got in."

Clear gasped, beaming. "Really?"

"Yes, _really_. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He huffed, but he was smiling, so it lost its effect. Also, my parents said I can stay here."

Clear stopped walking and pulled Aoba close. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! God. Why would I lie to you about this?"

After a moment of standing there, seemingly frozen, Clear whooped and picked Aoba up, spinning him around in the street.

Aoba threw his head back, laughing, as Clear swung him around. When he finally put Aoba down, he bent him backwards over his arm and kissed him as if they had just gotten married. His wandering hands started gripping Aoba's ass again, but Aoba didn't protest; he just snaked his arms around Clear's neck and deepened their kiss.

Only when some punk-ass kid scooted by on his Heelys, wolf-whistling at them, did Aoba remember that they were heatedly making out in the middle of the street. They broke apart awkwardly and walked the rest of the distance at an arm's length.

"I'm home!" Clear called out to his brothers when they walked in. "And Aoba's here!"

The Alfies came bounding down the hall, cheering. They hugged Aoba's legs and asked him if they were going to play Smash together.

"Maybe later," Clear mused. "But first, Aoba and I need to be alone for a little bit. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah! We'll practice so we can beat you."

They stomped back down the hall. Clear and Aoba headed down to his bedroom, closing the door behind them. Once they were safely inside, Aoba immediately dropped to his knees, unzipped Clear's pants, took his cock out, and licked a stripe up the underside of it. He cupped his balls with one hand and curled his other around the base as he slowly took it into his mouth.

"Aoba!" He gasped, hands flying to rest on his boyfriend's head. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"Hmmmhh," Aoba hummed around Clear's rapidly swelling cock. It quickly became too big to fit all of it in his mouth, so he swallowed around as much as he could and used his hand to stroke what he couldn't.

Clear let him suck him off for a while, groaning and trying not to thrust his hips too hard. Soon enough, though, he fisted a hand in Aoba's hair and pulled him off, claiming he had something better in mind.

As they undressed, Aoba asked breezily, "What could be better than your dick in my mouth?"

"This," Clear smiled, gesturing to the mirror.

Aoba looked at him in confusion. "You want to fuck me in front of your mirror?"

"No," Clear chided, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. "I want to _make love_ to you in front of my mirror."

Under normal circumstances, Aoba would have scoffed about how lame and cheesy that was, but as he was now, he could only gaze at Clear fondly, blushing and smiling like an idiot. Clear squeezed him even tighter and kissed him, sliding their tongues together as soon as their lips met. Aoba moaned and melted against him, swirling his hips against Clear's as they made out. The friction of their bare cocks rubbing together made them gasp and break apart, a string of saliva still connecting their lower lips.

Aoba wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grimaced slightly, hips still rocking against Clear's. "Your dick was literally _just_ in my mouth, you know. That's kinda gross."

"You've kissed me after I've gone down on you. How is that any different?"

"At least _I_ wait a little bit."

Clear laughed and kissed him again, _extra_ deeply this time (as if to prove a point).

When Aoba pulled back, sputtering, Clear giggled and kissed his nose. "I love you."

"Me, too."

"You have to say the whole thing." Clear pouted at him with disapproval.

Aoba rolled his eyes. "I love you, too, you giant idiot. Happy?"

"Yes, I am!" He giggled and kissed him on the nose again.

He led them to his bed, sitting on the edge and guiding Aoba to sit on his lap. He spread both of their legs so they could see _absolutely everything_ in the mirror's reflection.

"Is this okay?" He asked, kissing down Aoba's neck and across his shoulder. "Watching us in the mirror, I mean?"

Aoba shuddered as he felt (and saw) Clear teasingly rub his cock against the cleft of his ass. "It's fine."

Clear hummed in discontent. "Only _fine?_ "

"It's..." Aoba huffed, embarrassed. "I don't have a problem with it."

"That doesn't sound like enthusiastic consent to me."

Aoba glared at him in the mirror. " _I am enthusiastically consenting to this._ Okay?"

"Yay!" Clear cheered, kissing him on the cheek. He reached into his bedside drawer and took out some lube and a condom.

Aoba couldn't stop looking at them in the mirror. He had never watched himself have sex before (Noiz's party didn't count) and he was a little bit nervous. What if he discovered that he looked really embarrassing during sex? It would make him self-conscious for the rest of his life.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Clears hands on the undersides of his thighs, lifting him up slightly.

"Aoba," he breathed against his neck. "In this position, it would be difficult for me to prepare you properly."

Aoba gulped when he realized where this was going.

Clear was still talking. "If I hold you up like this, do you think you could do it yourself?"

"Won't your arms get tired?"

Clear chuckled. "No."

"Okay then, yeah. I-I'll do it." He reached for the lube and uncapped it, squeezing some out on his fingers. He shut his eyes in embarrassment before slipping one shaking digit inside himself.

"Aoba, there's no need to be shy. It's only me."

He peeked one eye open, then squeezed it shut and turned his head away when he saw how depraved he looked.

Clear continued to coo in his ear. "Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful."

"Shut up." He added a second finger, pushing it in all the way to the root, moaning softly.

"Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yeah, it does," he panted, opening his eyes to look at Clear in the mirror. "Your fingers would feel better, though."

Clears already-pink cheeks flushed deeper and his fingers tightened on Aoba's thighs. "Please tell me you're ready," he said, voice weak.

"Just a bit more," he assured, quickly pushing another finger in and making a soft sound at the feeling. As he finger-fucked himself, he watched Clear watching him with a lust-addled gaze.

"Aoba, please," Clear sounded like he might break down in tears. "I want to be inside you."

"I want you inside, too." He slid his fingers out and reached over to grab the condom. He struggled to open the packet.

"Just tear along the--"

"I know, but I tore it at the wrong spot and now I can't--"

"Try the other--"

"I got it!" He cheered, rolling it down Clear's length and stroking him with a palmful of lube.

"Are you ready for me?" Clear purred in his ear.

"Yeah," Aoba smiled breathlessly. "But how are we gonna do this?"

Clear thought for a moment. "I can hold you against my chest."

"A-Are you sure? Your arms won't get tired, I mean?"

Clear shook his head. "No, they won't. I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Aoba shrugged. He let Clear shift him around until he was in position. Clear ended up having to carry most of Aoba's body weight in his arms. His face didn't show any sign of strain, though, so Aoba didn't say anything.

"I want you to look in the mirror as I enter you," he commanded in a rough voice and slowly thrust up into him.

Aoba gasped, not only at the feeling but the way it looked. How did all of that fit in there? He was stretched so wide open; wider than he thought possible. When he was stuffed full of Clear's cock, Aoba was left stammering in amazement, gaping in the mirror at the place they were joined.

"It's amazing when you actually see it happen, isn't it?" Clear whispered.

"Yeah, it..." Aoba's voice faded, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "It is. So hurry up and fuck me."

"No."

"Ehh?"

"I'm not going to _fuck_ you."

Aoba sighed. " _Make love_ to me." He rolled his eyes as he said it, but he could still feel his face heating up.

"With pleasure." 

Clear started out slowly, but the combination of the visual stimulation with the physical quickly became too much and he started fucking (ahem, _making love to_ ) Aoba with reckless abandon.

Aoba watched the sensual display in the mirror with lidded eyes. The way Clear's length slid in and out of him with ease was _so fucking hot,_ he couldn't even think.

"I love you," he moaned, the depraved whine in his voice providing a sharp contrast to the words he spoke. "I love you so much, Clear... _Clear_..."

Aoba shifted his gaze from their hips to look up at his boyfriend's face.

Was Clear _crying?_

"Are-- _ah, nngh_ \--are you okay?"

Clear sniffed and laughed wetly. "Sorry. I'm just really happy to be able to do this with you." He leaned his face into Aoba's hair and inhaled. "I love you so much."

Aoba wanted to hold his hand, but Clear needed both of his where they were, so he twisted his head around and kissed him on the cheek. 

When Clear shifted his arm so he could wrap his fingers around Aoba's neglected cock, he threw his head back, moaning Clear's name.

"It was nice to watch how your cock slapped against your stomach as I moved in and out of you," Clear panted, "but I figured it deserved some attention now."

"Thank you," he breathed, making little cut-off moaning sounds as Clear stroked him.

"Your face looks so cute...are you going to come soon?"

Aoba nodded, hips bucking between Clear's cock and his hand, which were moving in sync.

"Aoba-- _aah!_ " His hips stuttered and he moaned, cock pulsing inside Aoba as he came. Aoba climaxed a second later, crying out brokenly as his come shot onto the mirror, vision blurring with tears.

They panted heavily as they came back down. Though his legs were still shaky, Aoba lifted himself up off of Clear's softening cock and straddled his lap facing the other way, kissing him passionately.

"That was amazing," he raved, stroking Clear's face.

"Yeah..." Clear had a dazed smile on his face as he stared at Aoba for a minute. Then, he sobered up a little bit and added meekly, "Sorry I cried."

"Don't apologize, stupid." Aoba grumbled.

Clear got up to throw the condom away and get a towel to clean them up with. After he wiped the come from their bodies, he noticed the mess Aoba had made on the mirror and chuckled.

"I guess I'll deal with that later," he shrugged, pulling the blankets down so they could snuggle up in his bed. They lay face-to-face, smiling at each other. Clear placed a hand on Aoba's cheek, probably about to say something really sweet and romantic when there was a knock on his bedroom door. They had barely even had a chance to react when it opened almost immediately afterwards.

Alfie Two peeked his head in the door. "Are you guys gonna come play Smash? We've been practicing super hard, and it's been an hour since Aoba got here!"

Clear pulled the blanket all the way up to their necks. His face was redder than Aoba had ever seen it, and he was worried for a moment that it might explode.

Alfie One came downstairs, too. He opened the door further so he could also see what was going on. "What are you doing?"

Aoba cleared his throat. Though he was incredibly embarrassed, he didn't think Clear was even capable of speech at this point, so he had to be the one to defuse the situation. "We were sleeping."

"Why are your clothes on the floor?"

"It was hot, so we took them off." Aoba figured that would make sense to a couple of eight-year-olds.

"Well, put 'em back on! We're tired of waiting and you've been alone long enough." They shut the door and thumped back upstairs.

Clear eased his death grip on the blanket and smothered his face in his hands. "Oh my God."

"It's okay, I mean...it's not like they knew, right?"

"It doesn't matter!" He wailed. "Someday, they _will_ know, and they'll realize what they walked in on!"

"Maybe they'll think it's funny?"

Clear took his hands away from his face and peered at Aoba incredulously.

Aoba chuckled and put his hands on either side of Clear's face. "It's not as big of a deal as you think it is." He smooshed his cheeks together. "Now stop being such a baby! We need to get dressed and go play with your brothers."

Clear still looked pretty grumpy, but Aoba knew how important it was to the Alfies when they played with them. So he kicked the blankets away and got up, sorting through their clothes on the floor. He put his own in one pile on the bed and threw the rest at Clear.

"Come on!" He put his hands on his hips and stomped his foot. Clear looked over at him, amazingly looking at his face instead of his body (which he still hadn't dressed yet).

He sighed with resignation, getting up to put his clothes on. "Fine."

They got dressed and made themselves look more presentable before heading upstairs to play Wii with the Alfies. They played Smash Bros first (and Clear predictably pummeled every last one of them). Aoba was feeling kind of bad that the Alfies keep losing, so he suggested they play Pikmin. Only two players could play at a time, so they took turns. They kind of played as teams, though, with the Alfies rooting for each other and Clear and Aoba working together and giving each other suggestions. The Alfies beat Clear and Aoba repeatedly, which didn't bother them in the slightest.

Eventually, the Alfies grew tired and had to go to bed, but they said Clear and Aoba could keep playing as long as they promised not to erase their save data.

"Do you want to keep playing?" Clear asked. He sounded like he didn't want to.

Aoba shrugged. "This game is kind of stupid. I only suggested it because they kept losing at the other one."

"Yeah." He paused for a while, still holding the controller. "I'd definitely beat you if we played against each other, though.

"You absolutely fucking wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

They played Pikmin for nearly two more hours, only stopping because Aoba wanted to play Mario Kart.

"I call Toad!" Clear sang as he started up the game.

"You don't need to call Toad. Nobody wants to be Toad."

Clear picked Toad. Aoba, after some debating, chose Toadette, prompting an _"awwww"_ from his boyfriend.

"Which course should we--"

"Rainbow Road!" Aoba demanded, raising his Wii remote above his head.

"Are you sure?" He snickered. "Maybe we should start out with something a little bit easier, so you don't get discouraged."

"Shut your stupid fucking mouth and race me."

Though Aoba had a lot of confidence going into the race, he fell off the track at the first sharp turn and wound up in ninth place. Clear came in second.

Aoba glowered at the screen as Toadette cried into her toady little hands, completely heartbroken at the fact that she lost. "Fuck this," he spat.

"Are you giving up already?" Clear taunted. "Come on, maybe you'll beat me at a different one."

Aoba picked Yoshi the second time, while Clear stuck with Toad (God knows why). They decided to play Toad's Turnpike because Clear thought the cars were cool. Aoba drove into a truck and exploded, and he finished in fourth place. Clear came in third.

"One more," Aoba growled. "I swear to God, I'll beat you."

They played Bowser's Castle, sticking with the same characters. Surprisingly, Clear fell into the lava three times. He finished dead last, and Aoba came in fifth.

"Ha! You suck!" Aoba cackled, throwing his Wii remote to the carpet in a fashion reminiscent of a mic drop.

Clear clapped his hands. "You did it!"

Aoba's face fell and he narrowed his eyes. "You son of a bitch."

"What?" Clear smiled innocently, eyes wide.

"You let me win, didn't you?"

"Absolutely not!" Clear assured with (a little bit too much) conviction, shaking his head. Aoba didn't believe him.

He huffed. "Whatever. I'm too tired to play another round."

Clear turned the game off and made to stand up, but Aoba stopped him with a hand on his sleeve, pulling him back down to the floor.

His brow knitted. "I thought you were tired. Don't you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, in a little bit, but..." Aoba scooted in closer and wrapped his arms around Clear's waist. "Can we just stay here for a minute? I don't want to get up just yet."

Clear pulled a blanket off the sofa and draped it over their shoulders. He kissed Aoba on the forehead and pulled him into his chest, holding him there.

After a few minutes of blissful intimacy, Aoba shifted slightly to reach for his phone. "Do you mind if I text my brother?"

"No, not at all." He kissed his cheek. "As long as I can still hold you."

Aoba snuggled in closer and typed a message to Sei.

"So tell me about Mizuki."

"Uhh ok so, we went to his house and we talked for a really long time. We kind of made out, but that was it. But i really like him, and he likes me too."

"You only made out? R u sure? Lmao it def looked like more than that to me and my boo."

"Ok we kind of........grinded a little bit but nothing scandalous."

"So r u, like, dating or w/e?"

"I guess so, ya. We haven't rly figured out how we're gonna make it work but we will. Anyway what have u and ur bae been up to?"

"We were playing video games and now we're cuddling."

"That's cute, is that all u guys did? Lmao."

"Lmao no, clear fucked the snot out of me earlier." Aoba grimaced at the mental image, but he sent it to Sei anyway because he knew it would gross him out.

"Oh my god ew what the fuck!! Stop texting me and talk to ur boy toy, I'll see you when you get home."

"K love u <3!!!"

Aoba put his phone down and snuggled in closer to Clear, sighing contentedly. "So I guess my brother and Mizuki are kind of dating."

"Oh? That's good for them."

"Are you sure you're not jealous that someone else snatched him up?"

Clear paused for a moment, seemingly at a loss for words. "Why would I be jealous that Mizuki's dating someone? I'm dating you."

"I thought you used to like him?"

"I did," Clear admitted, "but I like you now."

"You _like_ me?"

"I _love _you." He ruffled Aoba's hair. "You're not... _jealous_ of Mizuki...are you?"__

__"What? No!" Aoba's face heated up and he turned away from Clear. "Of course not."_ _

__"It seems like you are," he teased, leaning in closer._ _

__"...Maybe I am a little bit." He swallowed. "Does that bother you?"_ _

__"Not at all! Actually, it makes me kind of happy that you care enough about our relationship to get jealous." He paused. "Is that bad?"_ _

__"No, it's normal. I'd kind of like it if you got jealous over me, too."_ _

__"I have no reason to feel jealous!" Clear smiled, but his expression turned serious when he whispered, "I know you belong to me."_ _

__A shudder ran down Aoba's spine. He wasn't sure if it was the look on Clear's face or the possessiveness in his voice, but something about what he said struck a chord in him._ _

__"I...belong to you?" He breathed, voice shaky._ _

__"Yes. And I belong to you." He cupped Aoba's face in his hands and gently kissed him. "There's no one I would rather belong to."_ _

__Fuck. Aoba was really tired, but Clear was turning him on (and he probably knew he was). He weighed his options for a moment as he looked into Clear's eyes, but he ultimately decided to save himself some soreness and not have Clear _make love_ to him again._ _

__"I'm happy that you're the one I belong to, too." He bumped their foreheads together. "And I hope I belong to you forever."_ _

__They were too sleepy to go to Clear's bedroom, so they fell asleep on the floor of the Alfies' video game room (which the Alfies were less-than-pleased about when they woke up the next morning)._ _

__When Clear walked Aoba home, hand-in-hand, he looked like there was something he needed to say. Aoba decided to ask him about it._ _

__"Is something on your mind?" He asked, swinging their joined hands._ _

__"Kind of." He shrugged. "Do you think we'll end up getting married?"_ _

__"D-Didn't we already talk about that?" Aoba stammered, getting flustered. "I said I wanted to marry you."_ _

__"That's not the same thing! I wanted to marry Hatsune Miku when I was fifteen but I knew I'd never actually do it."_ _

__Aoba hummed. "I think we probably will, unless one of us dies or something. I mean, we love each other, right? And we can't see ourselves with anyone else. Why wouldn't we?"_ _

__"So you'd marry me, then?"_ _

__"N-Not _now!_ We're too young." He swallowed. "But in a year or two I'd probably say yes."_ _

__"Well, we have lots of time to think about that," Clear sang, "now that you're going to be staying here for a while!"_ _

__Aoba stopped walking and pulled Clear down so they were face to face. He was going to say something about how happy he was that he was able to stay with him, but instead he kissed Clear passionately on the lips. Based on the way Clear responded by twining their tongues together, Aoba figured his unspoken message was received._ _

__(And this time, there were no Heely-riding twerps to ruin their moment)._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter ahhhh!! it should be out tomorrow. and comment with some ideas for my next fic if there's anything in particular you want to see! it'll definitely be clear/aoba tho lmao


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear and Aoba go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honour of our dear white-haired angel's birthday, here is the final chapter!

"Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" Clear asked Aoba one morning as he walked him home. They were on winter break from college, so they had a lot more free time than usual.

"Tomorrow evening?" He thought for a moment. "That should be fine. I have to do something with my family earlier in the day, though."

"Okay!" He smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "So it's okay if I come pick you up around seven?"

"Yeah, that's alright. Where do you wanna go?"

"I have something planned! But it's a surprise."

Aoba furrowed his brow. "It's not gonna be something weird, is it?"

"Of course it isn't." Clear actually-kind-of-glared at him. "But make sure you dress a bit nicer than usual."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Aoba crossed his arms.

Clear kissed him on the lips abruptly and turned to leave. "Goodbye!"

"Wai--" Aoba sputtered. "Clear! Come back here!"

"Love you, too!" is all that Clear said in reply.

Aoba spent the afternoon with his family, doing festive activities because the next day was Christmas Eve. Was that why Clear wanted to go out? Why did he say he had to dress nicely? Was Aoba supposed to get him something? Because he hadn't.

He explained his predicament to his brother, who suggested that he get him a present just in case. They headed to the mall. Aoba had no idea what to get Clear, so he figured that he would look around until something jumped out at him.

"Doesn't Mizuki work here?" Aoba asked as they entered the building. "At the tattoo shop?"

"Hmm, maybe." Sei shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know where your own boyfriend works?"

Sei blushed. "Okay, he does. But I don't know if he's working today."

"Do you wanna see if he is?"

"Of course I do."

They went to a department store first to get their gift-shopping juices flowing. Aoba saw a display of scarves and thought that was a good thing to get Clear. The yellow scarf he wore all the time had been given to him by his grandfather, so it meant a lot to him, but Aoba figured a scarf from his boyfriend would mean just as much.

As he sifted through the scarves on the rack, he reckoned the one he was going to give Clear needed to be extra special. His brother offered to help him look.

"What do you think he would like?" Sei asked as he searched a different rack.

"I don't know. He really likes jellyfish to the point where it's almost unhealthy, but I seriously doubt we'll be able to find one with jellyfish on it."

"You mean like this?" Sei held up a scarf with a pattern of tiny jellyfish dotted all over it.

"Oh my God," Aoba gasped. "It's perfect! How did you find that?"

Sei shrugged. "How does anyone find anything? It just happens."

After Aoba bought the scarf, the two of them visited Mizuki, who happened to be working that day. Watching Sei talk to him reminded Aoba of when he and Clear used to be jealous of their new relationship. Now, they seemed just as lame as any other committed couple. They had been dating long-distance for about a year now, but it seemed to be working. Aoba was happy for them.

"Uh, Sei?"

He turned away from Mizuki to face his twin. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I go somewhere else and meet you back here? There's, uh...something else I want to do before we leave."

"Sure! I'll be here."

Aoba pulled his jacket hood up and tried to hide his face as he went into the lingerie store. True, he had already got Clear's Christmas present, but that didn't mean he couldn't get something for...both of them.

He was intrigued by a rack of sparkly red underwear when he was approached by a salesperson.

"Sir?" She smiled, trying to peek under his hood. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh, I think I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you shopping for your girlfriend?"

Aoba almost said yes, just to avoid any awkwardness, but then he remembered the whole thing about not being ashamed of his relationship with Clear, so he told her the truth.

"It's kind of for my boyfriend, actually." When she raised her eyebrows in surprise, he continued. "I'll be the one wearing it, but..."

"All right!" She clapped her hands together. "You're not the first guy to do this, so don't be so embarrassed! I'll help you find something, don't worry."

He ended up buying a set that she had suggested to him. She said it would fit just fine, even with his lack of curves.

Sei didn't look surprise at all when he saw the bag in Aoba's hand as they met up again.

The next evening, Aoba paced around his room, trying to decide how nicely he was supposed to dress. Obviously he was going to wear his new lingerie underneath his clothes, but the clothing itself was the problem. He considered asking Clear, but he asked his brother instead.

"Wear those pants Mom got you, and that one sweater, and then the nice jacket you have. It's not formal or anything, but it's nice enough, you know?"

Aoba did as was suggested, and he actually looked kind of good. He pulled his hair back in an effort to look a little bit tidy.

At ten to seven, Clear knocked on the Seragaki's door. Aoba hastily shoved the present into his bag, said goodbye to his family, and opened the front door to leave.

Clear was dressed in a similar way as Aoba, though he wore his yellow scarf.

"You look beautiful," Clear beamed. "I'm so lucky to be able to go on a date with you."

They were still in the doorway, so Aoba knew his whole family could hear them (and they would definitely be listening). How embarrassing!

"Thanks."

"I mean it! You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Not just tonight, but all the time. Even when you just wake up in the morning and you have drool on your face."

Blushing furiously, he shoved past Clear and shut the door behind them.

"So where are we going?"

"I told you: it's a surprise!"

Aoba huffed, but held Clear's hand as they walked anyway.

Clear ended up taking them to a reasonably expensive restaurant. In the past, Aoba had made it very clear that he didn't care about how fancy their dates were, so he wondered what exactly Clear had in mind.

He noted there was a small area off to the side where a few couples were slow dancing to the music playing. Aoba prayed to as many gods he could think of that Clear wasn't going to make them do that.

Their waitress was a pretty blonde girl who didn't look that much older than them. She looked at Clear like he was a piece of meat. And if he was anyone's meat, he was Aoba's.

Aoba ordered the same thing as Clear, which was something involving pasta. As they waited for their food to come, Aoba decided it was as good a time as any to give Clear his present.

"So, I wasn't sure if we were getting each other Christmas presents because we didn't last year, so I asked my brother and he told me I should get you one, so...I did. So here it is," he finished lamely, presenting the crudely wrapped bundle to Clear, who accepted it with a warm smile.

"I wonder what it is?" He mused, exaggeratedly shaking the package around as if that would tell him anything.

"Just open it. God."

Clear neatly tore the paper away and gasped at what was underneath.

"Oh my gosh, Aoba! I love it! Thank you so much!" He smiled so widely, Aoba thought his face would break.

"You're welcome."

"It's so cute! I'm gonna put it on right now."

He took his yellow scarf off and put the grey and white jellyfish-print scarf on. Aoba smiled softly at how happy Clear looked. It made his chest feel warm.

"Here, pass me the paper, I'll put it in my bag."

"Can you put my other scarf in there, too?"

"Sure." Aoba stuffed the wrapping paper in his bag, but when he went to put Clear's scarf in, he got a better idea.

Avoiding eye contact with Clear, he looped the yellow scarf around his own neck, adjusting it so he wore it the way its owner usually did.

"Does it look okay?" He mumbled, shyly looking at his boyfriend.

Clear had his hands clasped over his mouth and nose, and Aoba could tell just from looking at his eyes that he had the grossest, sappiest look on his face. "It looks wonderful on you."

After a moment of smiling at each other, Clear straightened up. "Oh! Right! I got you something, too, don't worry! But I'm going to give it to you later."

"Is it..." Aoba's voice turned to a whisper. "Is it a sex thing?"

"No! No. It's a real thing."

Their food came, then, and Aoba was so hungry that he didn't really say too much as they ate. Neither did Clear, though, so he didn't feel bad about it.

After they finished and Clear paid, Aoba's worst fears were realized: Clear stood up from the table and extended a hand to him, bowing slightly.

"Would you care to dance with me?"

A few other patrons were looking at them and smiling grossly (like Clear had been earlier), so Aoba begrudgingly agreed, if only to save his boyfriend some embarrassment. He took Clear's offered hand and allowed himself to be led to the small dance floor.

It was kind of nice, really, being gently swayed in Clear's strong arms, rocking side to side as they looked into each other's eyes. Aoba wasn't paying much attention to the music playing until Clear opened his mouth and started singing.

_"Someday, when I'm awfully low..."_

"Stop it!" Aoba hissed without any real malice. Clear had a lovely singing voice, and he was being pretty quiet, so Aoba let it happen.

_"And the world is cold... I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight..."_

His hand came up to gently stroke Aoba's face as he sang. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done to Aoba, and he was actually really enjoying it. He shut his eyes and let Clear fill his senses.

_"You're lovely, with your smile so warm... And your cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you..."_

"Clear..."

_"And the way you look tonight..."_

Clear sang the rest of the song, and the next three that played, until more and more couples decided to dance and it got too crowded.

They weren't going home yet, though. Clear suggested they go for a walk and look at the Christmas lights in the area.

After hour of marvelling at the lights, Clear stopped walking under a tree glowing fluorescent white.

"Aoba."

"Yeah?"

He cleared his throat. "When I met you, I thought you were the cutest thing I'd ever seen. And, don't get me wrong," he chuckled, "I still think that. But I also know that you're the kindest and warmest person I've ever met, and I never want to be apart from you. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"I feel the same way about you, Clear," Aoba whispered, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. "And I appreciate you telling me, but...couldn't it wait until later?"

"Remember last year, when I asked you if you thought we were going to get married?" He swallowed. "And you said you figured we would, eventually?"

"Yeah." Aoba shuffled his feet, unsure what to think about the situation. "Why?"

He took a step closer and got down on one knee. Aoba's heart fluttered and he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Oh my God, Clear...!"

He shushed Aoba, grinning up at him. "I know we're only nineteen, and we've only been together for a year and a few months, so I'm not asking you to marry me right away if you don't want to. We have our whole lives to do things like that." He took a deep breath. "I'm asking you to marry me...someday. It doesn't have to be anytime soon."

Aoba teared up a little bit as Clear pulled a ring out of his pocket and presented it to him. Fuck, he had completely turned into a sap.

Clear smiled up at him. "So, Aoba Seragaki, will you do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me?"

"Fuck," he said in a voice so quiet, even he could barely hear it. "Of course I will."

"W-What?"

He moved his hands away from his face. "I said, 'Of course I will!'"

"Really?"

"Yes!" He insisted, laughing. "Fuck, I'd marry you right now if you wanted me to."

Clear stood up, then, and took Aoba's left hand in his own, sliding the ring on his third finger. He laughed wetly, tears spilling over. Aoba was going to tease him for crying but he remembered he was crying, too.

"I love you," they whispered at almost exactly the same time, which made them giggle before their lips met in a kiss.

They hightailed it to Clear's house so they could be free to be as affectionate as they wanted.

Or so they thought.

"Big brother!" Two smiling faces greeted them at the door. "And Aoba!"

"Why are you still up?" Clear asked, though he didn't seem angry. "You should be in bed."

"We wanted to know if you asked Aoba to marry you!"

He narrowed his eyes playfully. "And what if I hadn't?"

"Does that mean you did?" Alfie Two asked hopefully.

"Did he say yes?!"

"Yes," Aoba laughed, rubbing his hand up and down Clear's bicep. "I did."

The Alfies cheered, enveloping the two of them in a hug.

"Now, you two need two go to bed. Have you brushed your teeth?"

"Yes! We already did."

Clear turned to Aoba. "Do you want to head downstairs while I said goodnight to them?"

"Sure." He hugged the Alfies one last time before going down to Clear's room.

Aoba couldn't help but think it was sweet, the way Clear cared about his brothers. Although his face felt like it would explode just _thinking_ about it, he thought Clear would be a great father someday. Eventually. If they ever got to that. They were still so young! Practically kids themselves. It was way too soon to consider anything like that! Why was Aoba even thinking about it? He was lucky that Clear couldn't hear his thoughts.

He shook his head and decided to undress while Clear was busy. He ran his hands down the sheer blue lace that covered his chest and shuddered at the feeling. Looking at his reflection in Clear's mirror, he smiled to himself, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't be able to control himself once he saw him. The matching bralette and ruffled panties hugged his body perfectly, and the white stockings and garterbelt made his legs look amazing. He just wished he had some high heels.

Aoba was still admiring his reflection when Clear came downstairs.

"Aoba..." Clear gaped at him, eyes wide.

Aoba smiled coyly and cocked his hip. "Oh, I didn't even hear you come down."

If Clear were a robot, he'd surely be short-circuiting. Aoba was surprised his nose hadn't started bleeding yet.

"You look really...uh..." Clear trailed off. He hadn't blinked yet.

"You like it?" Aoba giggled.

Clear finally moved, walking to where Aoba stood beside the bed. He reached up and pulled the elastic out of Aoba's hair, watching as it fell around his shoulders.

"Were you wearing that the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck."

Aoba took Clear's hand and put it on his own chest. "Do you want to take it off for me?"

Clear rubbed his thumb over Aoba's nipple through the lace. "Can we leave it on?"

Aoba really didn't want to mess up his new lingerie so soon, but...it was a special night, after all.

"Of course we can." He took Clear's face in his hands and kissed him. "But I'll have to take some of it off..."

Clear got on his knees and unclipped the garters. He slid Aoba's panties off, slowly, then clipped everything back together.

"Is that alright?" Clear asked, looking at Aoba's cock instead of up at his face.

"Y-Yeah, that should be fine."

Clear leaned in and nuzzled Aoba's dick against his cheek, lazily mouthing at his skin.

"Sit down on the bed," Clear requested in a much lower voice than he had used earlier. "It'll be easier."

Aoba was tempted to ask _what would be easier?_ but he decided against it and did as he was told. Clear sat on the bed, too, parting Aoba's legs and leaning down between them.

"Clear..." Aoba sighed, petting his hair with a fond look in his eyes.

Clear kissed the tip of his dick and Aoba had to struggled to keep his eyes open.

Without warning, he took it all the way into his mouth.

"G-God, Clear!"

Clear hummed in reply around a mouthful of cock. The vibrations were enough to make Aoba drool a little bit.

"Stop! You'll make me come before we can--ahh!"

Clear slowly circled Aoba's entrance with one finger as he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. He removed his finger for a second to slick it up with a bit of spit (which Aoba tried not to think about too hard because ew), then worked it inside.

Aoba's entire lower body felt like it was melting. Clear's mouth, and now his finger--make that two fingers--were driving him wild, and he couldn't hold his noises back. He vaguely remembered that the Alfies were upstairs, probably still awake and able to hear them, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He just rocked his hips into the delicious heat of Clear's mouth and tried not to come too soon.

"F-Fuck, Clear, you gotta stop..."

Clear pulled back for a moment to playfully ask "Why?" before engulfing him again.

"Because I don't want to come without your cock inside me...!"

After a moment, Clear actually did stop. He sat up and fished the lube out of his bedside drawer to finger Aoba properly.

Aoba reached up and wrapped his arms around his partner when he felt his fingers sliding back in, warm and slick with lube this time.

"You look so beautiful," Clear cooed, sliding a hand over his stockinged thigh.

They looked warmly into each other's eyes before pressing their lips together a heated kiss. Clear tenderly held Aoba's face with the hand that wasn't halfway inside his ass.

"Clear..." Aoba started to say once they broke apart.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just...we've both been tested recently, and we haven't been with anyone else..." He swallowed. "Do you think we could do it without a condom this time?"

Clear blinked. His cheeks turned a little bit redder than they were before. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Aoba grumbled. "Why would I bring it up if I didn't want to?"

"O-Of course we can!" Clear nodded his head frantically. "But...do you still want me to come inside of you?"

Aoba made a kind of _urk_ sound and broke eye contact. "Yes. That's the point."

Clear smiled mischieviously. "That's kind of pervy."

"Why, you--" Aoba squawked. "You're one to talk!"

Clear shook his head and laughed as he shrugged his clothes off. Once he was undressed, Aoba sat up on his elbow to reach for the lube. Wordlessly (and ignoring the confusion present on Clear's face) he squeezed some into his own palm and started to apply it to Clear's cock.

All he needed to do, really, was stroke him once or twice to make sure it was evenly distributed, but he squeezed his hand over his dick several times just because he could.

"Mmn..." Clear moaned, eyes lidded and Aoba realized that he hadn't been touched up until this point. Why did Clear always focus on him? It was so unfair.

"Does it feel good to finally...?"

"Mhmm," he hummed, nodding slowly.

Aoba continued to jerk him off for a while until Clear placed a hand on his wrist to stop him.

"I think I'm ready enough, babe. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I guess...I'll be going in now."

Aoba spread his legs further apart to make room for Clear to situate himself between them. He rubbed the head of his cock against Aoba's entrance for a moment before looking him in the eye and pushing inside.

His eyes were wide as he entered him, and Aoba would have laughed at how silly he looked if he weren't currently being penetrated.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, why haven't we done this before?" Clear babbled in a breathless rush.

Aoba could definitely tell it was different, and he absolutely felt that the way he could feel Clear was a lot more intimate, but he didn't think he was enjoying the change quite as much as his partner was.

"Holy...motherfucking...shit..." Clear sounded like he was dying. When he was fully sheathed, he stopped to genuinely catch his breath.

"You gonna be alright?" Aoba laughed, panting. He wrapped his legs around Clear's hips, making sure he was as far in as he could go.

Clear didn't answer. He just leaned forward and licked his way inside Aoba's mouth, starting to move his hips.

"It's so much better like this," Clear rasped as he sped up his thrusts. " _F-Fuck,_ it's so h-hot inside of you."

Aoba could feel Clear leaking precome inside of him. He would never in a million years admit it out loud, but it really turned him on, and he couldn't wait for Clear to ejaculate.

"You feel really good inside of me," Aoba purred. He smiled up at Clear seductively and hooked a finger in his bra strap, sliding it off his shoulder.

Clear almost growled, pushing Aoba's thighs down against his chest as he plowed into him. He started to stroke Aoba's cock, too, as he realized how close to finishing they were.

Aoba couldn't take it anymore. He cried out, feet hooking together at the small of Clear's back, toes curling. He smashed his mouth against Clear's in an effort to stifle his moans as he climaxed, come shooting over Clear's hand and onto both of their abdomens. His muscles clenched repeatedly around Clear's cock and he knew he would be especially feeling it since there was no barrier between them.

"Oh my God," Clear groaned, "I can feel...everything, mmm...I'm gonna..."

"Do it," Aoba whined, still feeling his orgasm. "Come inside me."

Clear gazed heatedly into his eyes as he thrusted a few more times before driving his hips in as far as he could go. He kept them there as he filled Aoba with his come, heated little sounds spilling from his lips.

Aoba's eyes rolled back in his head. It was so hot and slick inside of him and if he hadn't just come a moment ago, that definitely would have done it for him.

They took considerably longer than usual to recover, breathing heavily and smiling at each other. Aoba pouted slightly when Clear's softening cock slipped out of him, leaving him feeling empty (and much more wet than he was used to).

"That was...uh..." Clear leaned his forward down against Aoba's and nuzzled their noses together. "Really...uh..."

Aoba giggled. "I know."

Clear laughed, too. Then he kissed him with so much love and tenderness that Aoba almost rolled his eyes at how gross it was.

"Thank you for taking me out," Aoba whispered once they broke apart. "It was really nice. I mean, it was kind of embarrassing, but it was really romantic." He swallowed. He was kind of nervous about what he was about to say, but he pushed past it. "And...I know you said we didn't have to get married right away, but...I don't really want to wait a long time. Some people might think we're too young, but I don't care."

Clear shifted so he was laying on his side facing Aoba, resting his face in his hand. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured just because I asked you to."

"I'm absolutely positive." Aoba rolled over so he was facing Clear in the same position. "I don't mean, like, _tomorrow,_ but definitely by the end of next year. It takes time to plan anyway, right?"

"Right." He smiled and kissed Aoba sweetly on the forehead.

Aoba pulled the blankets over them and turned over so he was facing the other direction. He then scooted back until he was pressed against Clear's body. Clear relaxed against him and slung an arm over his waist, properly spooning him.

Clear kissed down the back of Aoba's neck. "When we get married, will you wear a dress?"

Aoba glared at the wall. "Will _you_ wear a dress?"

Clear was silent for a moment. "I could, but I think you would look better in a dress than I would."

"And we can't both wear dresses?"

"Do you want us to?"

"No." He huffed. "Maybe I'll wear a dress. It'll depend on how I feel."

"I think you should wear a really poofy one," Clear mused. His voice had a dreamy tone. "You would look so beautiful, like a princess."

"You don't think I'd look beautiful in a suit?"

"Of course you would. You'd look beautiful in anything. Or nothing," he purred, sliding his hand over Aoba's bare hip.

"You want me to wear nothing to our wedding?" Aoba cackled. "I'm sure everyone would love that."

"I would!"

"I know you would."

Later that night, while his boyfriend (fiancee?) slept soundly beside him, Aoba picked his phone up off the nightstand. He took a picture with his left hand partially covering his face so his ring was visible. Chuckling to himself, he sent it to Koujaku and Noiz with the caption, "Guess who's kind of engaged???"

Koujaku replied with his sincere congratulations. Noiz sent back a picture of a cock ring with the caption, "same thing lmao."

Clear walked him home the next morning, and Aoba made him come inside so they could make their announcement. His family was eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Aoba approached them nervously, Clear in tow.

"Aoba!" His mother called. "And Clear, too! Welcome back!"

"How was your daaaate?" Sei teased.

"It was really nice, actually." He swallowed. "Especially, uh..."

"What?" Haruka asked, eyes wide.

"Well, um, you see..." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the floor. "Clear, uh, he kinda...asked me to marry him."

Aoba's family didn't look very surprised when he showed them the ring on his left hand. Sei was the first to react, grinning and clapping his hands like a little kid.

As he looked at the expressions on his family's faces, something occurred to him. "Did you know he was gonna propose to me?"

"Of course they did!" Clear chimed in. "I would never do something like that without first discussing it with your family."

"So when are you getting married?" Sei cut in. "Have you talked about that yet?"

"Kind of," Aoba shrugged. "We want to do it sometime next year."

"We're very happy for you," Naine smiled warmly. Aoba and Clear smiled back.

"Are you going to wear a dress, Aoba?" His mother asked excitedly. "I think you would look just darling in a ball gown!"

Clear laughed. "That's what I told him, too!"

Aoba rolled his eyes. At least Clear got along with his family, though, right? That was important to him.

As the holidays passed and the weeks went on, Aoba started to feel like there was one more important step they needed to take in their relationship. After all, Clear's house was closer to the college, and Tae had a (surprisingly active) life of her own that she deserved to be able to live without complications. So, when he stayed over at Clear's house one Friday night, he proposed an idea.

"Do you think, maybe, um..." He fiddled with his hands as he sat on the edge of Clear's bed. "Do you think I could move in with you?"

Clear froze, shirt halfway over his head. He pulled it off completely after a second and answered, "What made you think about that?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I want to live with you. And I mean, as much as Granny loves me, I can tell she thinks it's time for me to move out." He swung his feet. "If you don't want me to, you don't have to. I mean, I'm kind of asking a lot--"

"Of course you can move in with us," Clear assured as he shuffled his pants off. "I was just caught off guard because you asked me right when we were about to have sex."

Aoba laughed, half out of relief. He admitted that it probably could have waited until after they were finished.

By the time Clear's twentieth birthday rolled around, Aoba was completely moved in. Clear even let him have a sex toy drawer in their bedside table!

Aoba could tell that Tae was kind of sad to see him go as he carried out the final box of his things. He was kind of sad, too. But Clear was the only one who cried when they said goodbye. He promised to make Aoba call her at least once a week.

That evening, as they lay in their bed after a delightful round of birthday sex (Aoba was Clear's present), they knew they were happier than either of them had ever been before.

"We're, like, a real couple now," Aoba mused. "We're _it_ for each other. This is it for us now."

"Are you happy?" Clear asked in between kisses to Aoba's forehead.

"Of course I am." Aoba knew in his heart that it was true. "Aren't you?"

"Yes." He leaned in and kissed Aoba on the lips. They kissed for a while, arms around each other, legs entwined in the sheets.

"So," Aoba drawled after they broke apart, "how does it feel to be in your twenties and dating a teenager?"

Clear laughed and crinkled his nose. "You're making me sound like a perv."

"You _are_ a perv, sweetheart."

"Excuse me? You're the one with the drawer full of sex toys."

While they giggled and poked fun at each other and eventually made love for the second time that night, Aoba felt a warmth in his chest that he knew wouldn't have been there if it weren't for Clear. He could definitely be a lot to handle sometimes, and he was a massive dork, but he was Aoba's dork, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aoba totally wore a dress to their wedding jsyk
> 
> it's over. it's over!! fuck. thank you so much to everyone who has read and commented and left kudos! honestly, it means so much to me that you guys enjoyed reading my fic. i mean, i posted it in the first place because i hoped people would like it as much as i did, and it just makes me so unbelievably happy to know that you did. thank you all so much for giving me the motivation i needed to keep writing!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :) also hmu on tumblr @ skittybitty!!


End file.
